Hermione in Ravenclaw
by akash199102
Summary: AU. Hermione is sorted into Ravenclaw. Set in the fifth year when a lonely and friendless Hermione finds an unlikely source of comfort in a certain red head. Sorry for the crappy title, couldn't think of anything else. R/Hr
1. Chapter 1

A/N - AU.

Set in the fifth year. Everything that takes place in the first 4 books happens except for the fact Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw and Padma Patil is in Gryffndor alongside her twin. I am not sure whether I will stick entirely to the cannon but the most of the plot should be cannon. The story will follow the growing relationship between Ron and Hermione who has no real friends in the school.

This will be my first fanfic so any advice, criticism or any kind of review is most welcome. Although I speak fairly fluent English it's not my first language so there could be small grammatical errors.

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye mum, bye dad"

I hug both my parents tightly as I realise it would be another 3 months a bit before I see them again. There were times when I felt a bit guilty for leaving them for months at a time but they understood and never stood in my even if I was 'different' to them. Ever since Professor McGonagall first came to see me with my Hogwarts letter there are fewer things we can talk about, fewer things we have in common and I realise sadly that the gap will only get bigger as time goes on.

I didn't tell them anything about the events of the past year, my 4th year at Hogwarts lest they start to worry too much or worse try to withdraw me from Hogwarts which would be quite unbearable. The event I refer to in of course the accidental death or murder of Cedric Diggory depending on whether you believe the Ministry of Magic or Professor Dumbledore. The death of a student in the school grounds would push any parent over the edge.

I give them one last wave before I head of to the heads compartment suddenly feeling very excited. I had been made the Ravenclaw prefect, something which in my opinion I very much deserved having worked so hard over the past 4 years. We also have the OWL's this year which is obviously a very important landmark in my magical education and I was determined to do them very well so I could chose the subjects I wanted for my NEWT's. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do after Hogwarts but doing well in everything would give me plenty of options at least.

By the tie I reached there the Head boy and Head girl were already there and were waiting for the rest of house prefects to turn up. I idly wondered who the Ravenclaw prefect would be, if I was the betting type my money would be on Micheal Corner. Mike was smart (he was a Ravenclaw after all) but overall was way too full of himself and seemed to have a new girlfriend every other weak.

Micheal entered the compartment at that very movement looking smug as usual and I was pleased with myself for getting my guess right. Soon all the house prefects were packed in and I noticed Gryffindor only had one prefect, the gossip queen Parvati Patil herself. I turned my attention back to the heads listening raptly while they were going through the Patrolling areas and the schedules for the coming year when flash of red hair suddenly burst into the compartment.

"Sorry, the meeting slipped my mind," the voice Ronald Weasley said looking breathless.

"Well, you need to change your ways if you want to set an example to the younger ones or McGonagall won't be too pleased," snapped the head boy Arnold.

"Sorry," he replied meekly and sat down although he didn't remotely look sorry as far as I could tell.

"Parvati has the schedules, make sure you get them and stick to them." Arnold said looking sternly at Ron who nodded.

I find it hard to believe Professor Dumbledore chose Ronald Weasley of all people as a prefect. Only Harry Potter and his brothers, the twins have probably broken more rules than him in the last 4 years. In fact he has probably broken more School rules in the last 4 years than the whole of Ravenclaw put together. And while I don't know anyone at all from Gryffyndor too well I would've thought someone like Neville Longbottom or Dean Thomas would be more likely to uphold the school rules and set a good example. I seriously wonder if the Daily Prophet is right after all and that Dumbledore is really losing his touch. I shake my head, and head back to the Ravenclaw compartment with Micheal.

I enter to see my 2 roommates Lisa Turpin and Sarah Turner poring over the latest issue of the Witch Weekely whilst simultaneously engaging in an animated discussion about boys. They barely acknowledge my arrival before going back to their conversation.

I sigh to myself and all of my excitement wears off as I realise it's going to be another 10 months of having no real friends, having no one to confide my secrets into (not that I have any), having no one to comfort me when I'm upset which is a lot of the time. This is not entirely new to me seeing as I had no friends before I went to Hogwarts and having to endure years of teasing for being 'bookworm Granger'. Back then I had mum to support me, to comfort me but now I have no one. I just thought I had put all that behind me especially after getting sorted into Ravenclaw but I guess I was wrong and some things never change. I've tried hard to be nice and civil to the two of them despite their taunts in the hope that they might start being nicer to me but in the end I just gave up. I can only guess they are jealous of my academic success and the fact that most of the staff seem to like me and trust me much more than them.

As we get closer I change into my Hogwarts robes with the the shiny prefects badge neatly pinned to my robes. By the time I change we've reached the station I get off the train and the first thing I notice is that Professor Hagrid is not here and instead there's a small yet determined looking women ushering the scared and rather excitable first years into the waiting boats. I get into a boat with fellow Ravenclaw's Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein both discussing the OWL's this year. Terry is probably the nicest to me of all the students in my year and never insults me and often tells people to lay off for which I am grateful.

"Hey, Hermione had a good summer?" he asks.

"All right I suppose, I went through most of the portions for the OWL's this year so I guess I am well prepared for the exams. Wonder who our new Defense against Dark Arts teacher teacher is this time?"

"You aren't the only one. The last teacher might have been a death eater but he wasn't too bad, better than Lockhart at any rate." He replies before adding "Say Hermione who do you believe?"

"Believe who? What?" I ask quite puzzled.

"Well you know all this mess with Fudge and Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet. Do you believe You-Know-Who is back," as he whispers the last part.

"I don't know who to believe, why would Dumbledore lie though?"

"Yeah I am quite confused as well, I suppose if he really is back then there are bound to be strange killings all over the country," Terry answers rather ominously

I simply nod and stare at the approaching castle with a mixture of fear, excitement and a feeling of extreme loneliness.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The great hall was a bedlam of activity as per usual as the excited first years awaited their sorting while the rest eagerly exchanged news and gossip accumulated over the past two months. I went over to the Ravenclaw table sitting alone as the sorting hat launched in to its usual song before the first years were sorted into their respective houses. Professor Dumbledore got up and was going through all the various announcements when he was interrupted by a tiny woman dressed fully in frilly pink clothes, someone I had not noticed until now.

"Hem, Hem"

"Of course. Students please welcome Dolores Jane Umbridge who is here on behalf of the Ministry of Magic to take up the vacant post of Defense against Dark Arts professor." Professor Dumbledore announced taking the unexpected interruption in his stride.

There were gasps of amazement throughout the great hall and I couldn't help an almost inaudible gasp myself. Looks can be deceiving but if there was one subject she did not look like teaching it was Defense against Dark Arts. She confidently took the stage from Dumbledore and addressed all of us. She spoke at length mainly highlighting the Ministry's desire to improve the falling standard of education at Hogwarts. Whether this is a small dig at Dumbledore (It's not exactly been a big secret that Dumbledore and Fudge have had a massive fallout) or just an innocent comment on the instability of the DADA teaching post I can't tell but if this does indeed elevate the standard then it can only do good.

As I looked around the great hall I could tell I was one of a select few who had paid any attention to what the new Professor had to say. Half the students had turned back to their own private conversations including many of the prefects. In fact Ronald Weasley over at the Gryffindor table looked half asleep. Dinner was a quiet and enjoyable affair before it was time to head back to the common room with the first years.

"All Ravenclaw first years follow me to the common room," I called over to the waiting first years who followed rather obediently.

"Password please"

"Mandrakes" I replied as the portrait opened up allowing everyone to enter.

"Now the boy's dormitories are on the left here while the girls' are on the right. No roaming the castle corridors after 9 or you will end up costing us house points and may end up in detention." I told them trying to sound as stern as Professor McGonagall before adding in a softer tone "and if you need anything or if something is troubling you feel free to speak to us prefects or Professor Flitwick who is our head of house".

As the first years dispersed I thought I might as well turn in myself knowing that the next 10 months would very hectic what with the OWLS and the prefect duties. Lisa and Sarah hadn't returned yet to my relief so after a quiet read I settled down for the night eager for the classes to start the following day really intrigued too see how Professor Umbridge taught and maybe, just maybe I could make myself some friends this year, people who didn't just want to talk to me to copy my notes or to just throw insults like Draco Malfoy. And despite knowing that I was being used for my brains, a lot of the time I would let people have a glance at my notes in the vain hope that someone might want to know Hermione Granger the person rather than see me as Hermione Granger the know-it-all bookworm as I am viewed by the majority of the Hogwarts population. I know I sometimes don't help myself what with penchant for sticking to the rules at all times but that's the way I was brought up. That's me. That's how I am. If I changed myself voluntarily for a few friends then they wouldn't be friends with Hermione Granger, I couldn't be myself around them which defeats the purpose of having friends and people to talk to about you.

Having woken up early the next day, I ended up in the great hall at 7:30 to enjoy a very peaceful and quiet breakfast as is always the case at this time of the morning. My first two classes in the morning were Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's and Defense against Dark Arts with the Hufflepuff's.

The great hall was filling up by the time I had finished. I subconsciously looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley stuffing their mouths with food in a very disgusting and completely unhygienic manner. Feeling slightly revolted at the sight I made my way towards the Transfiguration class room waiting for Professor McGonagall and the rest of the students to turn up. I sat in my usual spot while the class trickled in followed by Professor McGonagall herself.

"Seeing as this a very important year in your magical education I've decided to change the seating arrangements in this class so you will have fewer distractions and I can your complete and undivided attention this year," She told us.

"I will read out the names of students who will sit together for the rest of the year and at the same time partake in a bit of inter house bonding."

"Anthony Goldstein and Harry Potter, Michael Corner and Padma Patil, Neville Longbottom and Lisa Turpin, Hermione Granger, ….." She said and I heard nothing else beyond that point.

My memories of sitting with Ron Weasley aren't something I like to relive as that day ended with me crying myself to sleep, on Halloween no less.

_Flashback_

_He had come late to the class and sat down in the only available seat, next to me. Professor Flitwick was giving us instructions on how to perform the levitation spell on a small feather._

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill._

"_You're saying it wrong," I snapped, "Its Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the gar nice and long."_

"_You do it then, if you're so clever," he snarled_

_I waved my wand with the 'swish and the flick' movement and said "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_The feather rose up in the air and hovered above my head earning me praise by Professor Flitwick._

_As I was leaving the class I heard him talking to I heard him talking to his fellow Gryffindors._

"_It's no wonder no can stand her, she's a nightmare,"_

_End flashback_

What had hurt more was the fact that everyone seemed to agree with him and had a nice big laugh at my expense and I had spent the rest of the day crying in my dorm, even missing the Halloween feast.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as he sat next to me. I decided to let go off the past seeing as we had to spend rest of the year sitting with each other.

"Hi," I said rather tentatively.

"Hey," he replied looking rather surprised at my greeting.

And then there was silence for the rest of the class as Professor McGonagall first lectured us on the importance of our OWL's this year before starting on the topic of vanishing spells.

"Now can anyone give me the vanishing spell?" inquired Professor McGonagall.

My hand shot up in the air immediately.

"Yes Miss Granger,"

"Professor, the spell used is _Evanesco _and the difficulty of the spell increases with the complexity of the animal to be vanished."

"Excellent Miss Granger, that's 5 points to Ravenclaw," said Professor McGonagall.

After I answered a couple of more questions earning Ravenclaw a further 10 points I heard Ronald mutter something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like know-it-all bookworm which angered me greatly as I done nothing to deserve that in my opinion.

As the class finished I decided to have a word with him but before I could even open my mouth he got up and stalked off after Harry rather noisily. I sighed before collecting my books and heading out of the classroom.

I made my way up to the third floor where the Defense against Dark Arts classroom was located. This time I sat on my own and was quite glad of it after what had gone on in the previous class. Professor Umbridge was already in class patiently waiting for the students to come in. Once everyone had come in she stood up and told us to put our wands away inside our bags.

What followed was perhaps the dullest class I've ever sat by far and away surpassing History of Magic. All we did was read from the Ministry prescribed book in silence, a book which taught us virtually nothing. And perhaps for the first time in my life I couldn't wait for a class to get finished. The whole point of a Defense against Dark Arts class, I thought was to learn defensive spells against dark wizards or creatures. The fact that we would be going in to the DADA practical exam without ever having practiced a spell greatly worried me.

What with Ronald Weasley partnering me, attending Professor Umbridge's classes adding to the OWL's and my prefect duties this year is going to be more of a challenge than I thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

I myself don't like this chapter too much and it probably is a bit boring but I thought it was necessary.

** Sandrinha2**

**Cheers for the quality review. And no need to worry at all about Hermione's character. I've always seen Hermione's character as bossy, know-it-all and rule following student. That's her nature but once you get to know her, you realise she's kind girl and willing to break the rules if it's for the good. A obnoxious Hermione and dumb Ron are 2 of my pet peeves and I will try to avoid both in this fanfic. And yes Hermione did not go to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Someone eventually asked her to the ball but I will leave that to your imagination.**

**I have a rough idea of where I am going with this fic but if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story just send it my way. This is my first fic so I'm learning how to write as I write it so all help is welcome.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Harry Potter, JK rowling does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks had passed since Hermione and the rest of the fifth years had taken their first Defence against Dark Arts and yet the entire school couldn't talk about anything other than the confrontation between Harry Potter and Professor Umbridge. Hermione like the rest of the school other than the Gryffindor's present in the class didn't know what exactly had happened but that didn't stop the students from gossiping and speculating. Rumours from Harry transfiguring Umbridge into a toad and Umbridge using the Cruciatus curse on Harry had been doing the rounds. From what Hermione had gathered the truth was a little tamer but still very much interesting. Harry had apparently disagreed with Umbridge on her teaching methods (she agreed with him on this point at least and so did most of the school judging by their immense dislike of her) and not being allowed to practice defensive spells and then he had proceeded to shout to the entire class that you-know-who was back which earned him a month's detention with Umbridge. She thought he had bought the detentions on himself, disagreeing with a teacher was fine but actually shouting at her and pretty much calling her a liar was very pig headed. Rubbing an obviously very high up Ministry employee the wrong way was foolish even if she might have been lying.

But was she lying? Hermione didn't know what to think anymore. Over the last 4 years she had often taken to looking at him and Ronald during her bouts of loneliness and she had never got the impression that he loved being the centre of attention and when he wasn't with Ronald he almost always had a miserable face. He did nothing to grab any kind of attention in class, nor did he attempt to answer any of the questions unless directly asked. But there was no doubt that over the last year he had become a bit outspoken. From having his interviews splashed across the front pages of the Daily Prophet following his selection as the school champion to him accusing You-know-who of murdering Cedric and now him shouting at a Professor. He seemed perpetually angry and hushed discussions of how he had had a couple of fights with people hadn't gone unnoticed by her. Was he doing this just for the attention or was he perhaps scared? After all you-know-who did try to kill him once and who's to say he won't try it again. A large part of Hermione was telling her that Harry wasn't lying but there was a little part of her that wanted to believe that he was lying and that everything was fine with the world and you-know-who was in fact dead.

The Transfiguration lessons didn't differ much from the first class of the year. Ronald made no effort at all to speak to her but would mutter to himself whenever she answered a question and after a couple of attempts at talking to him and him stomping off she decided to ignore him and get on with her work. As she was exiting the latest transfiguration class she heard a raised voice complaining, a voice she recognised as Harry's as she went closer and saw Harry looking quite hacked off.

"Honestly that Anthony bloke is beginning to piss me off. If he isn't staring at my god damned scar he keeps asking me questions on what happened with Cedric and he even had the nerve to ask me how you-know-who looked as if I need reminding of that every day," Harry ranted.

"Well mate at least you don't have the misfortune of sitting with our little miss 'know-it-all'. I don't think there's a book in the library she hasn't read, she practically sleeps there I hear. You should see her jumping up and down trying to answer questions," Ronald replied before cruelly imitating her making Harry laugh.

Hermione must have started crying at some point as before she even knew it a small sob escaped her making Ronald and Harry turn around and were staring at her. She quickly wiped her eyes, gave both of them who now looked very uncomfortable an icy glare before stalking off towards the Ravenclaw common room and into her dormitory and then threw herself into her bed as her eyes filled with tears again. She mentally scolded herself for breaking down like this as what she had heard and seen was something she was by now quite used to. But there was something in the way he had said it, not just today but back in the first year as well that completely broke her. She didn't think she could hate anyone more than she currently hated Ronald Weasley. She fell asleep mentally cursing the day he was born.

Hermione woke up the following day feeling very down in the dumps. She had dark circles under her red puffy eyes and dried up tears on her cheeks. After taking a quick shower she headed down to the great hall and was in the middle of breakfast when someone gave a small cough. She looked up to only to see Harry and looked back down at her plate.

"Look Hermione I am really sorry for yesterday, we were just ..err joking around and we didn't mean it" Harry said.

"Why are you apologising? You didn't say or do anything. It was _him_." She spat out.

"I did laugh at what he said and I shouldn't have done that. Look we didn't mean it and he's quite sorry as well," Harry said.

"Oh so this is what this is about! He told you to come and apologise on his behalf didn't he? He can insult anyone he wants but doesn't have the courage to own up and apologise," Hermione replied, now looking furious before adding "And don't tell me you don't mean it. I am not deaf and I know what people call me behind my back."

"What….no no you've got it all wrong! He didn't tell me to do anything of the sort. I came here on my own and I really do feel sorry. As for Ron he is my best friend and he'd never set out to hurt anyone that wasn't named Malfoy, you've got to believe me," Harry almost pleaded.

"Well I don't need you pleading his case, if he really is person you paint him to be then he wouldn't insult me at every opportunity he gets and then not even bothering to apologise," She snapped at Harry again, a bit guiltily this time as Harry had been quite civil to me.

Harry sighed in defeat and went back to the Gryffindor table to his breakfast sitting alone with Ron nowhere to be seen, rather surprising given the well-advertised Weasley appetite.

The next 2 went by and Hermione hadn't seen Ron at all, not even at meal times. Somehow after her conversation with Harry she had expected him to come and say sorry even if he didn't feel sorry but it seemed like he was avoiding her which didn't make any sense. He hadn't even turned up to the Transfiguration class the other day and needless to Professor McGonagall wasn't too pleased at him skiving of class.

So it came as a bit of a shock to Hermione when she almost ran into him just as she was finished with her prefect rounds for the day. He had a broom under his hands and his flaming red hair looked even brighter if possible with all the sweat glistening on his forehead and hair. Ron stopped short when he saw who he had almost knocked over. He opened his mouth and looked like he wanted to say something before he shut his mouth firmly and tried to walk away.

"Wait" Hermione said, and he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he replied looking weary.

"What are you doing this long past curfew and it's not even your day for prefect rounds," Hermione inquired.

"I should've thought the broom would've been a good enough indication as to what I was doing," he replied sarcastically.

"Ok let me rephrase. Why were you flying at this time of the night?" She asked.

"That's none of your business, so if you are finished interrogating me I would like to get back to my dorm," He replied.

"I don't think Professor McGonagall will be too pleased at her Gryffindor prefect for breaking the very rules he's supposed to uphold," She replied a bit angrily this time irritated at his tone.

"Oh so are you gonna rattle on me now," he scowled.

"Well I'll let you go this time but if I ever catch you again you can be sure Professor McGonagall will hear of it"

He looked visibly surprised and didn't even try and hide his astonishment. Hermione herself was very surprised at what she had just said. Did she just pass up on a chance to get Ronald Weasley into trouble with the teachers? The same boy who had hurt her more than anyone she had known, the same boy who had made her cry to sleep just a couple of days ago.

"Hermione, I am erm… sorry for the other day, I didn't mean to offend you in any way" he said suddenly looking anywhere but at her.

And before Hermione could say anything he inexplicably ran away from her leaving her stunned and standing alone in the corridor. Ronald Weasley had just apologised to her and then run away just like that! She had hoped he would come and say sorry but she would be lying herself if she said she had expected it. And what's more something in his voice had told her he really had meant what it and that he had been embarrassed to say it which is why he had run away. To Hermione, Ronald Weasley seemed just as a confusing and mysterious as Harry Potter himself and she thought back to what Harry had said to her about him. With him now relenting a bit maybe she could find out more about him. It looked like there was a lot more to him than just being Harry Potter's best friend which was how everyone else saw him and she was determined to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please leave your reviews. I am saying it again, this my first fanfic so praise, criticism and suggestions are all welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. JK Rowling does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

It had been 2 weeks since Ron had apologised to Hermione but nothing much had changed between them. She still only ever saw him in the Transfiguration classes which would be spent in silence after a few forced and meaningless pleasantries had been exchanged. He no longer muttered under his breath for which she was grateful but he didn't do anything else either aside from sitting stone faced throughout the class. She didn't know why she bothered about him, maybe a small part of her was hoping that after his apology they could at least be on talking terms but then again why would Harry Potter's best friend want to be seen talking with a know-it-all bookworm she thought bitterly.

It was with these bitter thoughts in her head that she was heading towards the Transfiguration class room when she ran straight into someone spilling all her books to the floor. That someone hurled out a string of profanities as she was trying to recollect her books that were now littered on the floor.

"I am really sorry, I wasn't looking….." She stopped her hurried apologies abruptly when she realised she had run into none other than Draco Malfoy and she didn't think she owed him anything let alone apologies.

"Watch it Granger, surely you can walk to the class without burying your head in another book" said Draco while his cronies Goyle and Crabbe snickered.

"That has nothing to do with you" She replied coldly still collecting her books when she realised that Malfoy had one of her books held high above his head.

"Give me my book back" She said in the sternest voice she could muster.

"Well Granger, seeing as you're very smart surely you can figure out a way to get this book from my hands," Draco said smirking still holding the book high above his head.

She was many things, but one thing she was not was tall. She stood at a very short 5ft 3'' and Malfoy was at least 5 to 6 inches taller than her. While she was figuring out a way to get her book back without using magic in the corridors which was against the rules she heard someone behind her.

"Give her the book" She turned around quickly and spotted Ronald Weasley who was glowering at Malfoy with a look of utter contempt.

"Well if it isn't the blood traitor Weasel trying to defend the mudblood," said Draco looking distastefully at her.

Harry who had followed Ronald had to physically restrain him at this point from attacking Malfoy.

"Don't use that word," Ron said almost shouting now.

"Why not? She's a filthy little mudblood who does not deserve to …."

She didn't know what she didn't deserve to as at that very moment Ron who had either escaped Harry or had been let go lunged at Draco who let out a howl of pain as he was punched straight in the nose. Draco let out an even bigger howl as he saw blood freely pouring out of his nose and quickly ran away with Crabbe and Goyle.

She stood in shock at the violence and blood and did not even register that Ron seemed to be calling out to her.

"Hermione, Hermione" he shouted this time shaking her a little bit which broke her out of her stupor to Ron handing her book back.

She suddenly turned to him looking furious and said "Why on earth did you do that? It's bad enough listening to Malfoy without you acting violent."

He looked shocked for a moment before saying "If you didn't notice he called you a 'filthy little mudblood'. Do you even know what means?"

"I know what that means but that's no reason for throwing around punches and bloodying him up" I snapped at him.

"Can you hear yourself?" He laughed humourlessly before stalking off towards the class. That left her alone with a very confused looking Harry.

"You know, he was only trying to help" said Harry before following Ron.

Hermione stood there feeling a bit guilty now for her outburst. She didn't even know why she had hit out at him like that but she realised she had been unfair on him but she was determined to talk to him after the class finished. She cleaned up the blood with a wave of her wand before hurrying to the class.

She was unusually fidgety throughout the class and kept on glancing at him. Ron however spared no glances towards her and completely ignored her as usual. Ron hurried out after Harry as soon as the class finished but Hermione was determined to have a word with him and she caught up with both of them outside the class.

"Can I have a word with you?" She said looking at Ron. Harry and Ron exchanged a quick look before Harry went out leaving her with Ron.

"So what do you want?" he said rather impatiently and rudely.

She controlled an immediate and involuntary urge to snap back at him. It wouldn't do to have another row especially when she was the one in wrong this time.

"Look I'm sorry I lashed out like that earlier, I didn't mean to be ungrateful" She said.

"I'll say that. What was that all about anyway?" He asked.

"It's just that well I am not used to anyone sticking up for me or doing anything for me really. As for Malfoy he calls me that every time he sees me," She said no longer looking at him before continuing "It did bother me initially but now I'm so used to it, it barely registers" she shrugged still not looking at Ron.

"And I don't like violence either and all that blood shocked me a little" she added feeling a further need to explain her actions.

For a couple of minutes neither of them spoke and Hermione shot down another urge, this time to run away and not stop until she reached her common room. She needed to hear what he had to say.

"Hermione, I am sorry" He said simply.

Hermione didn't know what she expected from him but an apology was one thing she definitely had not expected. She looked up at him. She did not know why he was apologising but she could see the sincerity in those eyes.

"For what?" she inquired.

"For everything" and before she could say anything he continued "I've said a lot of things about you over the last 4 years, some directly to you and most of them to myself, and nearly all of them were rather rude and completely uncalled for. You're not like that and you deserve better."

Hermione was too stunned to say anything. Here was Ronald Weasley, someone she had thought was an arrogant and foulmouthed idiot giving a very heart-warming apology.

"Huh.." was all she could manage right now.

"So do you forgive me then?" he asked.

"Yes, and thanks for sticking up for me with Malfoy although I can take care of myself. In fact I slapped him in the third year" she replied.

"That was you!" Ron replied looking stunned. "I did hear about some girl slapping him but YOU?" he added shaking his head in amazement.

"Yeah, he was bullying some first year and I kind of lost it. That's why he picks on me more than anyone else" she admitted.

"Well, well to think you got your hands on Malfoy before I did! You did great" he said before holding out his hand in front of him and saying "Friends?"

"You want to be friends with me?" she asked hardly able to believe her eyes and ears at what was unfolding before her.

"Yes, that is if you want to and forgive me for hurting you so much over the years" he replied.

Hermione shook his hands before saying "I forgive you,"

"You're still a bossy know-it-all you know" he suddenly said before adding "of course now you are the nice and kind bossy know-it-all who slapped Draco Malfoy" grinning widely.

"oh, shush you" she said blushing furiously.

"Well see you tomorrow then" Ron said before leaving.

That night Hermione got into bed feeling happier than she could ever remember in her entire life. For the first time in her life she had a friend, someone who had appreciated her for who she was. She didn't tell him but what he had said to her about her being a 'nice and kind bossy know-it-all' had meant a lot to her because that's what she thought she was. And who would've thought Ronald Weasley, someone who had hurt her more than anyone would be the one to make her happy this happy. And so she went to bed with a huge stupid smile plastered across her face eagerly awaiting the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the Fourth chapter up. Again I repeat myself please review. Unless you review I don't really know whether you like it or not or what your thoughts are in general. So that was my rather unashamed plea for further reviews.

I hope everyone's fine with the speed of the updates. It's hard to be any quicker than the current weekly updates. For one I have other work and two writing is a lot tougher than I thought it was. Lot tougher than some of the more brilliant writers on here made it look like, I must say.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up the next day feeling quite happy but did not immediately register the reason for her giddiness. When it finally hit her, she couldn't help but grin rather stupidly, something which was rather unlike her usual self.

"Hermione, I never thought I would see the day where I would wake up and be ready before you," said a voice to her right.

Hermione spun around to see a fully dressed Lisa Turpin standing before her.

"Why are you up so early?" She enquired.

"Early? Hermione I think you are a bit lost today. Just have a look at the time" she added in a rather amused tone before going out.

She gave a horrified squeak as a glance at her bedside clock told her it was already 8 in the morning. While this was not late for most students she was usually up at around 7. All thoughts of Ron momentarily forgotten she quickly went through her morning routine and was down in the great hall in less than half an hour. After a quick and hasty breakfast, she subconsciously looked around towards the Gryffindor table to see Harry and Ron discussing something rather animatedly. She stared at them for a while before Ron looked up and caught her eye and gave a small smile before turning back to Harry.

She felt a slight pang of annoyance as Ron barely paid any attention to her but immediately brushed it off she began to make her way to the class. The whole school knew how close the two of them were and she figured Ron was the only one who really knew Harry Potter for who he was and not as the boy who lived and Harry only trusted Ron with whatever secrets they had. If she wanted to be friends with Ron she had to put up with Harry taking up most of his time.

Her walk to the class must have longer than she thought because Ron was already there sitting in their usual seat waiting for her.

"Hello Ron," she greeted him.

"Hi Hermione," said Ron before adding, "Woke up late?"

"Wha….how did you know?" I asked a little surprised.

"Hermione, I don't think I've ever woken up before you and most certainly never made it to class before you. Still feeling sleep?" He teased.

She was slightly taken aback for a moment. Had he really noticed her every morning?

He seemed to realise what she was thinking because he clarified himself.

"Well you know after I er..made you cry I wanted to you know properly say sorry to you and I was looking for a opportunity to talk to you so I kinda noticed you during that time," Ron said turning rather red.

"oh," was all she could say at that moment. She had always though he was a bit too crude, rash and more than a bit inconsiderate towards others. She immediately felt a bit guilty at being so presumptuous about him. That was exactly what she had accused everyone else of being to her and all along she had been doing the same to her. His voice broke her train of thoughts.

"And well you know there are a lot of rumours about you. Some people reckon you actually get up before the house elves themselves," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Better than waking up late every day and having to smuggle breakfast to class and getting caught," she replied in an equally teasing tone referring to the time he and Harry had been caught by Professor McGonagall in class.

"You're good at this you know," he said staring at her.

"Mr Weasley and Ms Granger, could you both please stop chattering and concentrate on the class," came Professor McGonagall's voice.

Hermione immediately went red in the face. This was the first time a teacher had pointed her out for disturbing the class and she was even more mortified that it had to be her favourite teacher. Strangely enough she didn't mind it too much. She had quite enjoyed the friendly teasing she and Ron had engaged in.

After the class had been dismissed they walked out together before Harry caught up with them. He and Ron exchanged a quick glance before Harry disappeared. Ron after a hurried goodbye followed him.

The next few days passed blissfully. She would've never admitted this to anyone but she really looked forward to her conversations with Ron every day during or after the Transfigurations class. She enjoyed all the mindless teasing and bantering they had with each other and it lightened her up considerably. They still never met anywhere else but that didn't bother her too much for now.

She was currently in the library doing her essay on the Summoning Charm for Professor Flitwick when she was suddenly disturbed by someone calling out her name, a voice she immediately recognised as Ron Weasley's.

"How many times do I have to tell you students not to shout in the library." Came the exasperated voice of Madam Pince.

"Sorry Professor, I was just looking for someone," said Ron in a rather timid face before he came around to face me.

"How did you know I was here?" Hermione asked him.

"This is the Library," Ron stated dumbly as if that explained everything.

"And?" she asked again.

"Hermione you practically sleep in here as far as I know. I might not be as smart as you but it really didn't take a genius to figure this out," said Ron sounding just as exasperated as Madam Pince had sounded moments ago.

"I do not," she retorted back.

"All right, no need to get your knickers in a twist," said Ron and before I could say anything he added firmly "I've not come here to argue now, I actually came her to ask you about something,"

"What?" she asked her annoyance quickly replaced by curiosity.

"Are you sure it's safe to talk here? I don't want anyone else to hear this," said Ron.

"Come here," She said and as she led him to the back of the library. "No one should be able to hear us here. I come here sometimes when I need a bit of peace,"

"So what do you want to ask?" she asked.

"Well I suppose you know how pathetic the DADA classes are right now?" Ron said looking at her questioningly.

"Rather crudely put but not entirely wrong. Go on," she told him.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea to actually practice and learn defensive spells than just sitting in her class and learning nothing at all," Ron said.

"So it's a kind of study group?" she asked.

"Not exactly, I mean sure it will help us in our exams no doubt but that's not the main objective. It's got more to do with…." He suddenly stopped and stared at her as if looking for something.

"Do you believe Harry that you-know-who is back?" Ron asked slowly his eyes never leaving her making her feel very ill at ease.

She hadn't expected that question . It's not like she hadn't thought about it but decided it was something a bit too serious to bring and she didn't want to spoil his good mood.

"I don't know what to believe. I don't want to believe that he's back, if he's back….I am a muggleborn….my parents…..we won't be safe, he'll kill us," she said rather incoherently feeling like crying but trying her best to hold in her tears.

He must have sensed she was upset because he tentatively put an arm around her shoulder pulled her face up and made her look right into his eyes, which she noticed for the first time were the most brilliant shade of blue she had ever seen.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

She nodded not trusting herself not to burst into tears if she opened her mouth. She did not know why but she felt she could trust him with her life.

"If you trust me, you trust Harry. And You-know-who is back. Harry would not lie about his parent's murderer," he said with the utmost conviction.

"I trust you," she said a level of calm returning to her voice.

"Right as I was going to say this is more about being prepared in case the worst happens. It's very important to know how to defend ourselves and we certainly don't learn that in her class. What I hope you can do is try to perhaps convince some of your fellow Ravenclaw's if not to join this group but at least come to Hogsmeade in a couple of days where we will unofficially meet," Ron said.

"I don't know if I can do that Ron. Most of them don't like me and barely talk to me, how am I going to convince them about anything?" she asked.

"You won't be alone, Ginny's asked Luna to help as well," Ron said.

"Luna as in Luna Lovegood?" she asked in amazement.

"Look I know she's a bit odd…..okay maybe that's understatement," he added at her look "but she's a nice enough girl and she believes Harry and we can't afford to be picky right now,"

"Ok, I will try but I can't promise anything," she said.

"Just tell them to come to the _Hog's Head_ at 10 on Sunday. It's Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron.

"_Hog's head_!? I have never been in it but it looks quite disgusting from the outside. Are you sure that's a safe place?" she asked.

"I know it's not the best but I reckon it will suit our purpose than the _Three Broomsticks _this time. We don't want Umbridge to get any idea of what we are up to," said Ron.

"That does make sense," she admitted.

"Well I'd better get going Hermione, wouldn't want you to end up with an E instead of an O on my account now would I?" said Ron in his normal playful tone.

She laughed and playfully poked his ribs as he clutched his side and pretended to be hurt. They bid each other good bye as they headed back to their respective Dorms and for the first time in her life Hermione wanted to be a Gryffindor so she could get to spend more time with him. He had slowly but surely become something of an addiction to her. She did not know what it was but it felt good. She fell asleep making a mental note to try her very best at what Ron wanted to do. It was the time first time he had asker anything of her and she did not want to disappoint him. She fell asleep dreaming of a man with hair redder than the fire crackling in the common room and eyes bluer and deeper than the darkest ocean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the slight delay in updating, been a really busy week. Will try to get in the next update quicker. This chapter had the first indication of Hermione beginning to develop some kind of feelings for Ron. At this stage I don't see Ron feeling anything much for her but he does begin to see her in a much better light.

finchelromionelover – I have been thinking about putting in a Ron's PoV but right now I think it's best to stick to Hermione's PoV. I think sometime after Christmas (in the story) might be time I look at that option.

Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Your reviews are really important and does provide motivation to try to write better and quicker. If there are grammar mistakes in there I wouldn't mind someone with a bit of free time beta reading this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I just own the plot.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The task of telling the Ravenclaw's about the Defence against Dark Arts 'Study' group proved much easier than Hermione had anticipated. In fact she barely had to do anything. Ron was right about Luna. She had it seemed informed pretty much every one of the fourth and fifth year Ravenclaw's other than Hermione's roommates. Her roommates however had zoned her out as soon as she had mentioned the Hog's Head which truth be told hadn't disappointed her too much. She had never expected them to take the offer up and knew they would never squeal on her or any of their housemates.

She then looked through all the school rules but couldn't anything to suggest that whatever they were about to do was in anyway against the rules. But she knew Ron was right. If Professor Umbridge ever got wind of this they could all be in a lot of trouble and she felt a bit uncomfortable at that. In the four years she had spent at Hogwarts she had always been the model student and had never even come close to getting a detention. She had become something of a teacher's favourite which earned her considerably more haters than she had ever had in her life. But if what Ron was telling was true, and she fully believed him then this was something that was a lot more important than anything else she had previously encountered. A lot more important than the forthcoming OWL's or her dreams of eventually becoming a head girl. This could possibly come down to a matter of life and death and that was no laughing matter.

Following the rules and not getting into trouble however was something that had been ingrained into Hermione ever since she had been a small girl and idea of getting into any kind of trouble made her hesitant. She decided to make absolutely sure that no one present in that meeting would give them away by jinxing a blank parchment that would give away anyone who tried to give them away. She would've to somehow get everyone to write their names on it but she could worry about that later. She hoped Ron wouldn't be angry at her and felt terrible at the prospect of deceiving him but this was something she had to do to have peace of mind.

She got up later than she normally would on the day of the Hogsmeade visit but this was still earlier than majority of students who preferred to sleep in much longer on a Sunday. After a quick shower she was down at the great hall which was unsurprisingly very sparsely populated. She glanced around at the Gryffindor table and was a bit disappointed but not overly surprised to find that Ron hadn't been down yet. She hadn't seen him since their last meeting in the library which was only two days ago but it felt like about two weeks. By the time she had finished her breakfast it was already 9 and students were starting to trickle in to the great hall. She decided it would be a good idea to leave early for Hogsmeade and replenish her stationary before heading for the meeting.

She didn't greet the Hogsmeade visits with as much fervour and excitement as many of the students did. There were occasions she hadn't gone at all and had instead spent her time in the library reading. When she did go she would usually take a nice long walk around the village buying any stationary she needed before turning into the Three Broomsticks and having a glass of Butterbeer and then eventually returning back to the castle. She hadn't even admitted this to herself but perhaps the reason why she didn't like Hogsmeade visits was because it made her feel even more alone and lonely seeing all the people look so happy and couples seemingly blissfully unaware of anything and everyone around them. It reminded her of things she didn't have, reminded her of what she wanted to have and a voice somewhere inside her head told her it was something she perhaps hoped to have with Ron.

She finished her shopping and made her way towards the Hog's Head which even from the outside smelled strongly and reminded her of goats. She decided to wait outside and wait for the others to show up than go in alone.

Ron and Harry were the first to show up and Ron immediately acknowledged her presence with a big smile which she immediately returned and all the negative feelings going around in her head evaporating being replaced by a sudden bout of happiness.

"Hey Hermione, not even a Sunday stops you from waking up at the crack of dawn I see," said Ron

"I did not wake up at dawn," she huffed falling for his teasing but she enjoyed their playful exchanges very much.

"Look I hate to interrupt you two but I'd rather go inside and talk rather than have people gawking at me here," said Harry before storming inside.

"What's wrong him?" she asked Ron.

Ron shrugged and said "He is not too happy about this and I can see why but this is important,"

"Why's he not happy?" she asked.

"I convinced him to teach all of us Defence but he's still not thrilled about it. He hates the attention he's going to get today but I reckon this is worth it," Ron said as he and Hermione walked into the dingy bar.

They didn't have time to talk much more as slowly the other students began to arrive. Hermione thought the entire Gryffindor house must have turned up and some of them didn't even look third year students. She scowled at that. She recognised Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones the Hufflepuff prefects and the entire Ravenclaw fifth year was present with the exception of my two roommates. As she looked around she suddenly noticed that many people were staring at her and some of them looked at her rather wearily.

"You think it's a good idea to have her? She's the know it all teacher's pet isn't she?" a sandy haired student said looking at Hermione with suspicion.

"Shut up Seamus. She's all right," said Ron before Hermione could even open her mouth and she looked at him gratefully.

"Well I suppose we had better get on with it," said Ron looking around the room as everyone nodded while Harry sulked by his side.

"Well I suppose everyone knows…" began Ron before being interrupted as the door slammed open and 3 grinning red heads entered. Hermione recognised them as Ron's siblings as Ron cursed under his breath. The twins were accompanied by their little sister Ginny. Hermione could never tell the twins apart and that annoyed her.

"What? Ickle Ronniekins starting without his big brothers," one of the twins quipped.

"Ah he's growing up," said the other twin trying to look wise.

"What about something to drink before we start?" asked the first twin looking around.

"Great idea Fred," said the twin who must have been George.

Fred made his way towards the barman and said "We'll have 26 Butterbeers please,"

Once everyone had gotten and paid for their drinks everyone looked towards Ron who had looked furious at the twins' interruption. He didn't seem as confident as he had seemed before their arrival and she suspected he was quite happy the twins hadn't come.

Ron took a deep breath and started again "Well the reason why we are here is because Umbridge is rubbish as teacher and we haven't a learned a thing all term and I thought it was time we took this into our own hands,"

"So this is about the Defence against Dark Arts O.W.L's I am guessing?" asked Michael Corner.

"Well this help in our O.W.L's but we need to know how to defend ourselves because …You-know-who is back," said Ron putting it rather bluntly.

After a moment of silence the blond Hufflepuff asked "What's the proof You-know-who is back?"

"Dumbledore believes me and quite frankly anyone who does not believe me can feel free to leave immediately. I am not spending another second convincing anyone else," said Harry rather angrily before adding "and same goes for anyone wanting to talk about Cedric Diggory because I have no interest in talking about that either,"

But no one got up to leave, not even the blond Hufflepuff. In fact Harry's little tirade seemed to have convinced everyone.

"Is it true that you can produce a corporeal Patronus?" asked Susan Bones suddenly.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"And did you kill a Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office?" asked Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits in his office told me last year,"

"Yeah that as well but.." said Harry before Ron interrupted him.

"Not to mention he fought You-Know-Who in the first year, battled the dementors in the third year and got past dragons and winning the Triwizard Tournament last year. So you can see why he would be a great choice to teach us can't you?" said Ron ignoring Harry's glare.

Everyone nodded and looked at Harry in awe, who by now was red in the face.

"Look I don't want to sound modest but I had help with most of the stuff and had luck on my side. I could never have done any of that without Ron," said Harry looking at Ron.

Ron shrugged it off "I didn't do much," looking pleased all the same.

Hermione had heard plenty of stories and rumours of some of the things Harry and Ron were up to and she had dismissed most of them as being completely exaggerated but she wasn't so sure now. Anyone who could confront you-know-who twice, a Basilisk and Dragons and live to tell the tale was obviously a bit special and as Ron said the perfect candidate to teach them. She wondered just how much Ron had helped Harry, the look on Harry's face clearly suggested it was more than Ron had ever gotten credit for.

"Now considering we have to work around Quidditch practices of 3 teams I think meeting once a week would be ideal. We still have to decide where to meet. Anyone got any ideas?" asked Harry suddenly looking rather authoritative.

While everyone was discussing about potential meeting places Hermione edged towards Ron and called out to him.

"I think we should write down the names of everyone here just to keep a record," she said rather timidly handing him the parchment.

"Good idea," said Ron appreciatively.

"I think it would be a good idea for everyone to write our names down so when Harry and I do figure out a place to meet we can contact everyone," said Ron.

Hermione noticed several people looking hesitant to put their names and she thought it would be a good idea if she did it first.

"I'll sign it," she said as she put her name down on the parchment.

That seemed to have done the trick as the rest followed her in signing the parchment and soon everyone had put their name down although she could see some signed it rather grudgingly. Ron picked up the parchment and handed it to her.

"I think you should keep this," said Ron.

"Are you sure?" said Hermione.

"It will be safer with you than with me or Harry and I trust you not to allow it to fall into the wrong hands," said Ron.

Hermione pocketed the parchment and said "Thanks, that means a lot" meaning every word of it.

Everyone had begun taking their leave now, eager to enjoy the rest of the day in Hogsmeade. Hermione stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. She eventually followed everyone out leaving Ron and Harry alone inside the Hog's Head. Before she could how to spend her time she heard Ron call out her name.

"Hermione wait," he said catching up with her with Harry nowhere to be seen.

"What?" she asked.

"So what were you planning on doing for the rest of the day?" asked Ron.

She knew what she wanted to do now. Ron didn't look particularly busy and with Harry missing she couldn't see why she should not ask him.

"I had nothing planned. Can I just go erm….go along with you?" she asked Ron hopefully.

"Er sure, if you want to" he replied blushing slightly.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Ron.

"We could go to the book shop. The latest version of _History of Magic_ was out last month," said Hermione her eyes shining excitedly.

Ron groaned "Hermione we are in Hogsmeade on a Sunday. Who in their right minds would want to read History of Magic today or on any other day for that matter? You Ravenclaw's really need to learn to have some fun once in a while"

"All right, why don't you suggest some place then" said Hermione.

"Fine, let's go to the Zonko's joke shop. I could do with some sugar quills and Dungbombs," said Ron thoughtfully.

"Absolutely not, we are both prefects and what kind of example would it set if we break the very rules we are supposed to enforce," she said looking fiercely at Ron who backed off a bit.

"Wow, calm down Hermione. You may not realise this Hermione but what we did at the Hog's Head was far worse. Umbridge is a vile woman and if she ever finds out about this we will all be in big trouble," said Ron looking rather grim.

That reminded Hermione of the parchment currently in her pocket. She was feeling guiltier by the minute at not telling him about it and felt a bit annoyed at herself for lashing out at him. And after all going to the book shop must have seemed just as bad an idea for him as going to the joke shop seemed to her. She needed to stop being such a hypocrite.

"Sorry, I am just so very used to sticking to the rules. Seamus was right you know at the Hog's Head," she said with a sigh.

"Hermione, look at me. You might be a teacher's pet and you definitely are a know-it-all," said Ron with a grin as he added "but from what I know about you, you're not someone who tells on students or gets them into trouble just to spite them. You could've gotten me detention the day you caught me after the curfew and you could've told anyone of our meetings if you had wanted to but you didn't. Just ignore anyone who says otherwise. I trust you"

Ron was now looking straight into her eyes as if trying to convince her. And not for the first time Hermione thought about how someone who sometimes behaved like an absolute prat be so understanding and kind. He trusted her and she could not break that trust by lying to him about that parchment, she had to tell him.

"Ron I need to tell you something about that parchment where we all wrote our names," she said.

"What about it?" asked Ron looking a bit puzzled.

"It wasn't just a parchment. I jinxed it and if anyone who gives us away will er..get their face disfigured a bit," she said suddenly finding her nails very interesting.

"You mean to say we can easily tell who gave us away if that does happen?" he asked.

Something in his voice made Hermione look up at him. He didn't seem angry at all but was looking at her with a mixture of disbelief and maybe amazement.

"You…you are not angry," she asked.

"Angry? That's bloody brilliant Hermione," said Ron grinning widely.

Hermione beamed at him and she didn't think she could feel any happier.

"Common lets go the _Three Broomsticks_ and grab a Butterbeer. Still can't believe you did that Hermione. I mean 10 minutes ago you were lecturing me on following the rules and here you are possibly jinxing another student," said Ron still grinning widely as he led her towards the _Three Broomsticks._

They sat down at the back of the inn after getting their Butterbeer's. It was a bit uncomfortable for Hermione initially to see several couples around them but she could never feel that way for too long with Ron. He unknowingly made her feel at ease whenever he was around. She was almost completely a different person when she was around him. She would relax, have fun and engage in the mindless teasing that they both seemed to enjoy so much.

She looked up just in time to see the twins entering the inn and signed mentally and apparently Ron agree for she heard a distinct groan. The twins immediately saw the two of them and exchanged quick grins before coming over to them.

"Look at what we have here George," said Fred who looked like Christmas had come early.

"Ah, our favourite younger brother out with his girlfriend," said George looking equally delighted.

"I am your only younger brother and she's not my girlfriend," shouted Ron.

"Well he's getting smarter at any rate," said Fred dryly.

"Well if this isn't the bookworm Granger herself, no wonder Ronnie's getting all clever huh," said George looking genuinely surprised this time.

"Are you sure Ronniekins didn't give you a love potion, not that he could brew one with his brains," Fred asked her.

"I'm warning you, leave her alone," said Ron who was red in the face and looking positively furious.

"And if we don't," asked George not looking bothered at all by the look on Ron's face.

"I might accidentally let it slip to mum about your activities of late and I don't think she would be too happy," said Ron looking smug now and the twin's lost their gleeful look and exchanged a quick look.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds in peace then," said George.

"I recommend the astronomy tower if you're looking for a good snog," said Fred and the twins went away before Ron could react.

Hermione sighed as she and Ron made their way of the inn and back towards the castle. Not even the Twin's teasing had spoiled the day for her. She had never enjoyed Hogsmeade so much and had probably never had such an enjoyable and carefree day ever at Hogwarts. How could she have grown so close to someone in just over a month when she had spent the previous 4 years disliking the very person? She had now begun to crave Ron's company, she dreaded not spending time with him for the fear of her life turning back to how it had been before Ron had befriended her. The thought scared her.

Before she could work out what all this meant they were inside the castle and Ron was trying to catch her attention. Without even realising what she was doing she hugged Ron tightly before letting him go.

"Thank you Ron, that was the best day I've had at Hogwarts. Thanks for everything," she said to Ron whose face now was as red as his hair.

"Er…It's all right," said Ron looking very uncomfortable before making his way to the Gryffindor common room.

As she was settling down for the night Hermione thought about the year so far and more specifically about Ron. She could no longer deny this to herself. She liked Ron. She was attracted to him and that hug was something she had subconsciously wanted to for some time. However she did not know whether this was a good thing or not. Would Ron ever feel like this about her? She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in the school but it had never seriously bothered her before. She knew 15 year old boys and their raging hormones didn't look much past the looks and certain body parts. Should she tell Ron about her feelings? She immediately dismissed that thought from her mind. He might not reciprocate the feelings and that would make things quite awkward between them. And one thing she could not afford to lose at this moment was Ron Weasley's friendship. It meant too much to her and the thought of no longer being friends with him was too painful to contemplate.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well that's the longest chapter I've written. I hadn't meant it to be this long but half way through it seemed like the perfect opportunity for them to spend some good quality time and for Hermione to come to the conclusion that she did feel attracted towards Ron.

Now some might say Ron is a bit OOC in some of the things he does but I've always had this feeling that Ron's behaviour around Hermione differed when he was alone with her, much more relaxed and sensitive. That's what I've thought anyway and I am sticking to it.

I promise Ron's PoV will come but at this point it won't add anything to the story. We are still dealing with Hermione's problems as of yet and Ron as of yet is not attracted to her at all. We have yet to get to Ron's problems that will start when the Quidditch season gets underway and how Hermione helps him.

** Zalini** – The initial switch from first person to third person was deliberate. I realised I was a lot more comfortable with that. If I've ever switched back to first person after then it was a mistake, will try to keep that in mind from now on.

** T. H. Enesley** – I hadn't actually realised realised that only first years used the boat. Somehow that seems to have slipped my attention while reading the books, will look to change that as soon as possible. I don't quite get what you mean when you say 'The feather was first year Charms not 5th year Transfiguration'. The charms scene was a flashback I included from the book itself and was not part of the Transfiguration lesson from the 5th year.

As always let me know what you think of the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

The first thing Hermione noticed the next morning as she made her way down to the common room was a bunch of students huddled around the Ravenclaw common room talking nervously among themselves. As soon as she had glimpsed the notice she immediately knew this was another of the Educational Decrees passed by Professor or rather High Inquisitor Umbridge. This was the second such decree passed since the school year had begun while a couple had been passed before the school year had even begun. One of the decrees had eventually resulted in Umbridge being appointed their new Defence against Dark Arts teacher. The number of decrees had already numbered twenty-three. She went closer to read the notice.

_BY ORDER_

_TH HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_All Student Organisations, Societies, Groups, Teams and Clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An Organisation, Society, Group, Team or Club is hereby defined as the regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sort from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

_No Student Organisation, Society, Group, Team or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_The above is in accordance with _

_Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four._

_Signed:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_HIGH INQUISITOR_

Hermione froze on the spot. This could not be a coincidence, she must know but how? She wasn't the only who made the connection. Several other Ravenclaw's who were at the _Hog's Head_ were nervously conversing among themselves. Hermione knew they had taken a big risk but she had not expected them to get caught the very first day. She eagerly made her way to the Great Hall wondering if the same notice had been put across the other.

By the amount of whispering conversation going around in the great hall she was quite sure the notice had been put across all the houses. She carefully scanned the faces of all the students that had been present for the meeting but to her surprise all of their faces were completely normal, even those who had looked reluctant to sign the parchment yesterday. She came to the conclusion that someone must have heard them at the Hog's Head as she had complete faith in her spell work and was sure the Jinx worked.

She looked around to the Gryffindor table to see Ron if he was just as confused as her. He caught her eye and motioned her to him. She got up and went over to where he stood.

"How does she know? I can't see anyone with a disfigured face," she asked.

"We were heard at the Hog's Head," said Ron.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Siri…I just know, and mum knows as well and she wasn't too happy," said Ron looking annoyed at himself. He clearly wasn't about to tell how he found out.

"And how did your mum know?" she questioned him again trying to draw him out.

"Harry and me…"

"It's Harry and I," she corrected him on pure instinct.

"Fine, Harry and I are apparently going to have bodyguards every time we go out of the castle," said Ron not looking pleased. "But I am still going through with it, as is everyone else".

"Look Hermione, this time it's a lot more serious. We are going to be breaking a school rule aimed directly at us," said Ron rubbing his arm. "If we get caught it won't be pretty so if you want to back out I would understand and I won't think any less of you".

"I am going to stick this through. Did you really think I was going to back out?" she said giving him a fierce glare.

Ron chuckled. "No this is exactly what I expected. You know, I think I am beginning to have a bad influence on you," he said teasingly.

"You could never be a bad influence on me," she said almost to herself.

"What?" asked Ron who had apparently heard.

"Nothing," she quickly replied turning slightly pink.

"This…this includes Quidditch as well," she asked trying to change the subject but immediately wished she hadn't as Ron's face darkened. She still couldn't help chuckle inwardly at how passionate he was about sport. She found his childlike enthusiasm and the way his face would light up when he talked about Quidditch quite endearing. He was in the quidditch team for the first time and was both nervous and excited.

"Yeah it does. Angelina thinks she can get permission if Harry and I can behave," said Ron.

"Behave?"

"Detentions with Umbridge," said Ron airily and again seemed to subconsciously rub his arm. "I think Harry and I have racked up more detentions than the twins so far this year, which is some achievement, let me tell you"

"That's nothing to be proud of," she snapped.

"Sure, but it's tough to sit there while she talks bloody nonsense," said Ron.

"I wish you wouldn't swear so much," she sighed.

"Never mind that, meet me after classes today. We found a place to meet and I need to ask you something," said Ron sounding a bit annoyed.

"Fine," she replied and went back to the Ravenclaw table.

As she was eating she again subconsciously looked at Ron who was now very busy in conversation Harry. In all the excitement she had almost forgotten her admission from last night. She liked Ron and now as she looked at him she saw him in a different light. There was no doubt he was handsome and quite imposing. He himself looked oblivious to that (which suited her fine) but many girls did look at him longer than it was necessary. His flaming red hair was of a darker shade than any of his siblings and pretty much always unruly which of course made him even more handsome. The best part about him though was his eyes. They were the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen and made him very striking to look at. Then there was his height. He was almost a foot taller than her but it looked like he still hadn't gotten used to his growth spurt and did look a bit awkward on occasions. Yes, he most certainly was devilishly handsome but it was the little things that had attracted her. She loved it how he would jump to her defence before she do anything, his talent to completely relax her and make her laugh and his light teasing but unlike his brothers he never took any of his jokes or teasing too far. Even his disgusting eating habits were a lot more appealing right now.

Despite all the distractions, the last month or so had offered; Hermione's studies had not been neglected. The only problem she encountered was on occasions she would find herself thinking about Ron and she would go into a daze and it would then take her some time to compose herself and return back to her work. Thankfully, this was not a regular occurrence. She mentally scolded herself for allowing a boy to disrupt her studies.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. In between finishing the various essays assigned by the different teachers and understanding some of the tougher concepts in class Hermione had almost forgotten that she was to meet Ron after her classes. It was not until she remembered how hungry she was did she remember that she was to meet him. Not knowing where he could be she made her way to towards the great hall and saw him standing by the Castle door.

He led her outside the castle and near the lake before he started.

"Like I told you we found a place for the meetings and it's quite brilliant really. And unless someone squeals Umbridge is never likely to find out. I don't think even Filch knows the place," said Ron.

"Really? Where is it?" she asked curiously. She had considered Filch's knowledge and the castle and its secrets quite vast.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. Basically it turns into whatever room you need it to be. Dobby found it," said Ron.

"That's brilliant. How come I've never heard of it though and who's Dobby?" asked Hermione.

"Dobby is a house elf. Bit of a nutter when it comes to Harry," said Ron rolling his eyes. "Anyway according to Dobby not many other than the house elves know about it,"

"Where is this room?" she asked.

"Seventh floor corridor," said Ron. "We'll be having our first meeting in a couple of days there"

"You said you wanted to ask me something?" she said remembering.

"Yeah well, I know you're very busy with the O.W.L's but we need some way to alert the other members of when the meetings will be held. And you're the best with spells so I thought I'd ask you to come up with something if you're not too busy that is," said Ron.

Hermione blushed a little at the praise. "Sure, I'll do it. A Protean charm should do the trick" she said. She was about to add something when she saw something on his arms that sent chills through her. His sleeve had just moved up which exposed his arms to her. The skin was frayed and there were spots of blood there.

"R-Ron what's wrong with your arm," she asked.

"Er Nothing," said Ron hastily pulling down his sleeve.

"Don't lie," she said and grabbed his arm to inspect it. She almost fainted at what she saw. The skin was red with small amounts of blood oozing out. She could make out words against his skin 'I _must not tell lies'_.

"Ron who did this," she asked her voice trembling a little.

"Umbridge's detention," said Ron sighing a little. "She makes us write a blood quill,"

"Ron this is torture," she screamed. "How could you not tell any of the teacher's about this, they wouldn't stand for this"

"I can't Hermione, it will create more problems than it will solve" said Ron rather roughly.

"Come with me," she said suddenly. Ron looked a bit too surprised to refuse and followed her. Hermione took them both to the Ravenclaw common room. She made Ron sit while she went up to her Dorm. Hermione came down with something her hand.

"Here, take this," she said handing him a small bowl filled with a yellow liquid.

"What's this?" asked Ron.

"Soak your arms in it," she said. "It should make you feel better,"

Ron did as he was told by Hermione and it appeared to have a positive effect because he did not speak for about 10 minutes as Hermione watched him concern.

"Thanks Hermione. Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?" said Ron finally breaking the silence.

"Only about a 100 times," said Hermione breaking out into a smile.

"I am serious. I couldn't ask for a better friend," said Ron.

"Better than Harry?" she teased Ron.

"You're different to Harry," said Ron.

"How so?"

"You're a girl," he said simply as if that explained everything.

"Who would've guessed," she replied sarcastically.

"Well I'll be leaving now," said Ron.

"Wait," said Hermione. "Promise me you'll never give Umbridge another excuse to give you detention," she said pleadingly.

"I promise," he said with sincerity and left the common room.

Hermione had never hated any teacher. Sure she disliked Snape's blatant prejudice against any house other than Slytherin but nothing came close to the way she felt for Umbridge right now. Not only was she the worst teacher she had come ever come across, she was using torture as a means of getting her point across. She now understood Ron's desire to have these meetings, he felt like he was doing something to get back at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Hope everyone likes this chapter.

Just to clarify, that while Ron may not as of yet be attracted to her, he obviously enjoys spending time with her. Ron's PoV will be up in the next 2 or 3 chapters where he will realise his feelings for her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

Hermione wasn't the only one looking forward to the meeting in the Room of Requirement. It felt great to be doing something to oppose Umbridge's rule and any minor doubts she might have had about this uprising evaporated when she had seen Ron's arms. She realised Umridge wasn't just a very poor teacher but she was a downright evil woman. The amount of rules they might be breaking didn't matter anymore and any kind of guilt had been replaced by grim satisfaction.

It hadn't taken her long to come up with an ingenious solution for coordinating the meetings better. A simple Protean charm had done the trick and any meeting from now on could be arranged without arousing any suspicion from Umbridge. The first meeting was to take place tonight at eight and she was more than curious to have a look at the Room of Requirement. The prospect of spending some more time with Ron outside of classes was also very appealing.

Ron had spent a little more time with her than he normally did in the last couple of days. She wasn't complaining but she was puzzled at why he wasn't spending his time with Harry. When she had finally asked why he wasn't with Harry he had told her about Harry's crush on Cho and about him being very moody these days. She'd been disappointed that he only spent time with her because he saw her as a backup when he had told her that he enjoyed spending time with her. All the same she was thankful of her fellow Ravenclaw's stunning looks for the first time.

It always surprised her that Harry had never used his fame to attract girls, he could've had any girl he wanted but he didn't seem to care too much. Ron didn't have the same fame as Harry but he was far more handsome than Harry. But either he was extremely oblivious to the stares he received or he simply didn't care. They had both ended up with the Patil twins for the Yule Ball, who were easily two of the most stunning girls in the school but neither of them seemed to care that much. In fact Ron hadn't even bothered to dance with his date. This made her hopeful that Ron didn't just care about looks. She knew she was no beauty; she could never compete on the looks department with her bushy hair and buck teeth.

A lot of things about Ron confused her; she couldn't read him like she could read lots of other people, not even spending time with him made him easier to understand. She could never tell what was going on in his mind. And if there was one thing Hermione hated, it was not knowing something. She had assumed these last 4 years that he was a conceited, arrogant and a rude prat although one conversation with him was more than enough for her to realise that she was completely wrong. He seemed to enjoy any kind of attention he did receive but she figured that was normal for someone who had grown up in a big family. He wasn't arrogant; in fact he barely spoke about either himself or Harry. He could be a bit rude at times as she had found out but that was mainly due to him not thinking before he spoke. He was loyal, fiercely loyal to his friends. His loyalty to Harry was never in question but she had seen how he had supported her against Malfoy or whenever someone spoke in a harsh tone to her. But there was something in him she could not place; he didn't seem very happy and the annoyance in his voice and actions whenever he spoke about the Twins or talked to them hadn't escaped her attention.

At half past seven she began making her way to the seventh floor corridor keeping a careful watch out for Filch or Mrs Norris. When she reached her destination she found Ron and Harry already there looking in awe at the giant opening in front of them where there had been just been a wall as far as Hermione had known. She made her way towards Ron and Harry who had gone inside the room by now.

As soon she entered the room she stopped in awe. It was a massive room lit by the flickering torches very much like Professor Snape's classroom. There were large clearings all over the room and she assumed this was the areas where they were going to practice spells but what had most excited were the enormous bookcases that lined the walls of the room. She gave an excited squeak and leapt towards the bookcases and began scanning the thousands of books. She stopped when she heard someone cough in a painfully obvious manner. She turned around and saw Ron sniggering at her. She realized how ridiculous she must have looked pouncing on the books like that and replaced them back.

"What?" she said a bit defensively as Ron still had a wide grin etched on his face.

"Nothing, just never seen anyone get so excited over books," said Ron.

Soon every single person had assembled in the room and had Harry tell them about the room. Hermione could see she wasn't the only one impressed by the room.

"This is perfect," said Cho looking at Harry who turned slightly red.

"I think the first thing we ought to do is select a name for our group," said Harry. "Any Suggestions?"

"How about the Anti-Umbridge league," said one of the Weasley twins.

"Defense Association?" said Cho. "Or the D.A. for short,"

"D.A. sounds good but it should be short for Dumbledore's army," said Ginny Weasley.

Hermione thought that was a fantastic name, after all Dumbledore probably was the greatest Wizard of all time. The rest of the room instantly agreed on the name and Dumbledore's Army was born.

"As it's our first class I reckon we should start with the basics. I want us all to start off with _Expelliarmus._ I've found it a very useful spell," said Harry taking charge.

"I doubt _Expelliarmus_ will help us much when fighting You-Know-Who," scoffed the blonde Hufflepuff who Hermione now recognised as Zacharias Smith.

"It saved my life against Voldemort," said Harry quietly. "And if you think it's beneath you, feel free to leave,"

Smith didn't move however as silence descended across the room on Harry's words. Hermione wondered how it was possible that a simple disarming spell could've saved his life against most dangerous dark Wizard of all time.

"I suggest we all divide up in pairs and practice," said Harry.

Everyone immediately began to pair up and Hermione was immensely relieved to find Ron coming towards her as she doubted whether anyone else would want to partner her.

"So let's see how good Miss Granger is at Dueling," said Ron pointing his wand at her.

"_Expelliarmus_," she said and Ron's flew wand flew out of his hand.

A shocked expression formed on his face while she smirked.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" he asked incredulously.

"No," she replied with a grin.

As it turned out Hermione found out Ron was actually quite good once he had recovered from the shock of being disarmed so easily. She and Ron were quite evenly matched and by the end of the night neither had managed to completely get the better of one another.

Hermione knew by the end of the class that it had been a good decision to start from the basics as there several people who were struggling with the spell including the Zacharias Smith. She suddenly remembered Ron's request and immediately scooped out 26 fake galleons from her bag and went to Ron.

"Wh….Are those real?" Ron asked excitedly.

"No, of course not," she replied. "You told me to work out a way to let everyone know when we were meeting and I found a way,"

"So, how does this work?" asked Ron.

"Well there are 26 galleons here, one each for every one of us. I used the Protean charm on them. Harry's galleon is the main one. He can put the date and time of the next meeting on the galleon and each of the galleon will turn hot and will reflect the date and time of the next meeting," said Hermione.

"Blimey, that's brilliant and just so simple," said Ron.

"Well I think that's enough for today," said Harry his voice echoing around the room over the other voices.

"So when's the next meeting," asked Dean Thomas eagerly.

"I don't know yet…." said Harry before being interrupted by Ron.

"Wait," said Ron. "I want everyone to take one of these fake galleons here. Hermione here cast a protean charm on these and whenever Harry puts the time and date of the meeting on that, it will burn hot and tell you when the next meeting is."

"But, Protean charm is NEWT level stuff," said Terry in amazement.

"Yeah, but you're talking about Hermione here," said Ron dryly. "She's just brilliant like that".

That seemed to satisfy everyone and Hermione blushed at Ron's offhanded praise. She had suffered taunts for years for being too intelligent so she never got tired at Ron constantly praising her for the same reason.

"I think we all better move on," said Harry. "And let's go out in two's and three's and not in groups in case Filch or that stupid cat of his sees us"

"Ron," said Harry coming up to him. "I'll be along later," he added indicating Cho.

She and Ron exited the Room and the room automatically sealed itself leaving no trace of the room. They started walking back together.

"Er Hermione, you wouldn't happen to have some more of that essence you gave me the other day," said Ron.

"You got yourself into detention again?" said Hermione glaring at him.

"No..No it's not for me, it's for Harry. I just forgot to ask you that day," said Ron hastily.

"Oh," she replied happy that he hadn't hurt himself again. "Fine, I'll give it to you tomorrow".

They were still walking when they heard sounds coming from an empty class room, sounds Hermione immediately recognised as of a very lovesick couple from her previous prefect sounds. Ron did not look like he had recognised the sounds as he barged in before she could stop him.

"What the he….," he spluttered into silence as he looked at the couple practically eating their faces out.

She didn't recognise the girl but the boy was Cormac Mclaggen whom she had previously caught as well. He was about as rude and ill-mannered as they came. Ron had turned brick red, whether from embarrassment having walked in on someone snogging or anger she couldn't tell but she knew this wasn't a good sign. An angry Ron was often bound to say the wrong things.

"Cormac, why am I not surprised to see you again?" she said coldly.

"Oh, piss of will you. Just because you're too ugly to get any kind of action does not mean you can stop others," he said.

Before she could come up with any sort of retort Ron came in and his face was now the same colour as his hair.

"You listen to me bastard," he said in a dangerously low voice. "I am warning you, if you don't end this right and go back to the common room I won't be responsible for what I might do to you".

Hermione had never seen him so angry and she was a bit scared of how intimidating he looked. Cormac thought so as well because he didn't argue back and went out of the room.

Ron then turned to Hermione looking much calmer and much more in control over himself than a few seconds ago.

"Don't believe him," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked a bit confused.

"You're not ugly," said Ron.

"Um…thanks," she said uncertain at what to make of this.

"No I am serious, you're much more beautiful than the girl's face he was eating up and don't let anyone tell you any different," said Ron and then suddenly blushed as if realizing what he just said.

"Well I…er well see you tomorrow," he stuttered as he went back towards his common room.

Hermione could barely believe her ears. Ron had just called her beautiful and it wasn't something he had said to make her feel better, his deep blue eyes had told her he had meant what he said. He had really though she looked good. With these happy thoughts she walked up to her dorm feeling quite giddy. Maybe, there was a chance he liked her or else why would he have blushed so much on complimenting her, why would he have gotten angrier than she had ever seen him before just because someone called her ugly. For the first time she allowed herself to hope that Ron might replicate her feelings for him and that it wouldn't be all one sided.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Well there you. Ron definitely feels something for Hermione by now even if he may not realise it himself.

Feedback welcome as always.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

* * *

The weather had become as chilly as the atmosphere inside the castle as Umbridge continued to lord over not only the students but the teachers as well. She had managed to make herself even more dislikeable than Professor Snape something which no other teacher had done in quite some time.

The one thing that had kept most of the older students going was the DA. Hermione now looked forward to the DA meetings not just because she got time to spend with Ron but she began to enjoy it immensely. They could learn things that that would never have been taught in classes and certainly not in Umbridge's classes. They had moved past the disarming spells, which everyone had mastered and moved on to the stunning and blasting spells.

Her competitive streak and ego along with Ron's own ego had led to some fierce duelling between the two and Harry had to remind them more than once that this wasn't an actual duel. This had resulted in both of them ending up in the hospital wing on one occasion where they had a tough time convincing Madam Pomfrey that they had only fallen down the stairs and Hermione could see she hadn't bought their excuse but she didn't ask any questions either.

The start of the quidditch season however coincided with Ron becoming quite moody and surly. To say he was nervous would probably be a massive understatement. He'd rather have sat the O.W.L's than play the game against Slytherin which was saying a lot. Hermione was a bit confused with his behaviour. Since she had gotten to know him, she had known he wasn't as confident as he looked but she had never seen him so pessimistic. He had convinced himself that he was no good and she feared that would show in his performances.

She had tried to help him prepare by helping him practice in the nights after her prefect rounds. She had charmed the bludgers to move at him and although she was no quidditch expert she thought he was doing a good job and said so to him.

"I dunno. It wasn't bad but I've been rubbish when we practice with the team," said Ron as they were walking back from practice.

"I am sure you will do well tomorrow," she said trying to cheer him up.

"I doubt it," groaned Ron. "I've seen the looks the team give me during practice. Harry won't let me resign either."

"Don't put yourself down. You're better than you give yourself credit for," she said in another attempt to encourage him.

"You weren't present during practices Hermione," he snapped. "I was stupid to think I could play quidditch."

"I don't see why it matters so much," she said as her patience wore thin. "It's just a game after all."

She immediately realised that was quite the wrong thing to say as Ron stopped in his tracks looked at her with an incredulous look. She might as well have said that she loved Draco Malfoy for the look he gave her.

"Just a game?" growled Ron.

"Well…" she tried to say something but couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's not just a game to me," Ron snapped. "How would you feel if you failed at Transfiguration?"

"But that's…," she tried to protest.

"No it's not different," said Ron interrupting her. "I love quidditch the same way you love studying and immersing yourself in books."

Hermione looked down and mentally groaned. Ron was right, she was being a hypocrite and not for the first time she thought grimly. She felt helpless as she had no idea how to make Ron feel any better. He had always managed to make her feel better and her she was not able to anything for someone who had changed her life in such a short space of time.

"I am sorry Ron," she said. "I shouldn't have said that. Just believe in yourself and I'm sure you'll do well."

"I am sorry as well," said Ron. "I shouldn't take out my frustrations out on you. You coming to watch tomorrow?"

"I will," she assured him. "Just promise me you won't go on thinking you're rubbish when you're not."

"Sure," said Ron looking away. "Well see you tomorrow then,"

Hermione acted on an impulse and hugged him. "Good Luck,"

Ron looked surprised and blushed. "Um thanks," he said before walking away.

Hermione walked back to the common keeping a look a look out for Mrs Norris as she was well past curfew. As she got into bed she hoped Ron did well tomorrow not just for himself but for herself as well. She had missed the old Ron ever since the quidditch season had started. The roles had been reversed; it had been her trying to cheer him up and failing quiet miserably.

As Hermione went down to breakfast the next day, she noticed all the excitement and tension that accompanied the Gryffyndor-Slytherin game. Not being very interested in quidditch she had never paid much attention to all the pre-game stuff but now that Ron was involved everything seemed a lot more pronounced than before. The atmosphere was a lot more charged and nervous whispering filled the air. None of the Gryffindors or Slytherins seemed to have any appetite at all and were impatiently picking at their food.

She glanced at Ron and saw Harry speaking to him but Ron didn't look like he was listening to him and stared down at his shoes. He hadn't eaten anything as far as she could tell and that in itself was very unusual for him. She had always been amazed at the amount of food he could put down. It did not look like he had heeded her advice of being positive, instead it looked like had gone through all the worst possible scenarios in his mind.

The teams soon began to make their way to the field and after shouting a quick good luck to Ron she made her way to the stands and waited for the players to emerge from the locker room. The two teams finally emerged but Hermione had eyes for no else but Ron. Ron looked so pale right now; he could easily have passed for a Vampire. Hermione expected the worst but she was hoping and praying for the best.

The teams made their way into the air as the captains shook their hand rather stiffly. Ron went towards the rings and bobbed up and down waiting for the game to begin. A part of her was hoping Harry got the snitch and finished the game quickly before any damage could be done while the other part of her was hoping Ron got over his fears and had a great game.

She was so involved with her worry for Ron that she did not even hear what was being sung around the stands until a bit of commentary caught her attention.

" – Just listen to them, what's they they're singing?" shouted Lee Jordan.

Hermione listened to what was now an extremely rousing and loud chant.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Wealey is our King._

_Weasley is our king,_

_Weasley is our king,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our King._

She froze as the lyrics of the chant sunk in and realisation dawned on her as to which Weasley the song was aimed at. She looked around towards the Slytherin end and saw the Slythrerin prefect Pansy Parkinson directing all the Slytherins with delight etched across her face.

Harry had apparently heard the song as well for he looked to have lost concentration and had flown near the rings and looked like he was shouting something at Ron before he flew away abruptly.

She could see Ron had completely lost it by now and the Slytherins scored twice in a matter of a minute. Harry looked like he realised it as well and was now actively searching for the snitch.

A minute later it was over, Harry had spotted the snitch and before Draco Malfoy even realised what was going on Harry had the snitch in his hands and the game was over. That shut the Slytherins into silence as the Gryffindors erupted with joy. Hermione realised that all though entire team was celebrating Ron was nowhere to be seen.

Even as she watched, the Gryffindor team faced Draco Malfoy who seemed to be taunting them. Hermione had never seen such an ugly look on the faces of the twins. One of them was being physically restrained by the 3 chasers while Harry was restraining the other with great difficulty. A second later however Harry let go and both of them had charged towards Draco and were punching him all over. She had hated Malfoy but right now she was glad the other twin was being forcefully held back; there was no telling what would happen to Malfoy otherwise.

Madam Hooch broke up the ugly fight and sent all the three Gryffindors to Professor McGonagall. She tried to look around trying to spot Ron somewhere but he was nowhere to be seen.

She made her way back to the castle and patiently waited for Ron to appear wanting to comfort him but he did not appear. Eventually she saw Harry heading down towards the common room.

"Harry," she said running towards him. "Have you seen Ron?"

"No," he replied but suddenly looked worried. "I am going to bed, so if you see him just tell that er I and twins have been banned for life from quidditch."

"What?" she almost shouted.

"Yeah, Umbridge banned us. Well see you later," he replied before disappearing into the common room.

Hermione eventually concluded that Ron would be somewhere outside and set out outside to find him. She eventually saw him sitting down whilst staring idly at the lake. She made her way towards unsure of what she was going to say.

"Ron," she called out hesitantly.

"Go away, Hermione," said Ron not turning back.

"Ron, you'll feel better if you talk to someone," she said trying to get him to turn around.

"Go away, Hermione," he repeated in a voice that lacked any kind of emotion.

"RONALD WEASLEY, you look at me right now," she shouted surprising not only herself but Ron as well, as he turned around immediately.

"What is it Hermione? Can't you leave me alone for some time," he said sounding annoyed.

But she was as determined and stubborn as Ron could be and instead of turning back and walking towards the castle she sat alongside Ron.

"I know you Ron, you're probably here making yourself feel even worse and I won't allow that," she said.

"Did you or did you not see me play today?" he asked. "I was awful, absolutely pathetic. I am going to resign the first thing tomorrow."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Ron," she said remembering what Harry had told her.

"And why is that?" he asked sarcastically.

"For one, you're much better than you played together and I wouldn't want you to give up," she paused here looking at Ron whose face betrayed no emotion. "And secondly, Harry and your brothers have been both banned from ever playing again and resigning now would put the team in an even worse situation"

"What?" he shouted and Hermione was glad that he was at least showing some emotion.

"Well after you left, Malfoy must have said something to get them mad because Harry and one of the twins punched him," she told him.

"This is all my fault, if only I wasn't so bloody awful at quidditch," he said looking utterly broken and distraught.

"Don't blame yourself for everything Ron. And as I said you'll feel better if you talk to me," she said trying to get him to talk.

"You won't understand Hermione," said Ron turning away from her.

"Unless you talk to me, how can I?" she retorted.

"Just leave it Hermione," said Ron now sounding a little tired.

"I can't Ron, you don't realise how much you've helped me this year. For the first time in my life I've had a real friend and that's you Ron," she shouted fighting back tears. "I've been very honest with you and opened up with you, yet you've never done that."

"I am sorry Hermione," said Ron.

"So are you going to tell me, what's bothering you," she asked hopefully.

"Fine, but you don't understand" said Ron with a resigned shrug.

Hermione was glad he had finally agreed to open up to her and said nothing, choosing to wait for him to speak instead.

"You don't understand how tough it is to be average at everything and be awful at the only thing you love. You're brilliant at pretty much everything you do," said not looking at her.

Hermione was too shocked at that to say anything. How could Ron think he was average at everything? For one she was no better than him at duelling and he was a Chess genius.

"But you're not aver…" she began but Ron cut her off. She got the feeling that having started this he wanted to get this off his chest.

"It's not just that, you're also an only child Hermione and you have your parent's undivided attention and love unlike me," he said sounding very bitter. "I have never felt loved or wanted at home."

She thought Ron had been right. She had no siblings and had no clue as to how sibling relationships worked. But she couldn't believe Ron's parents didn't love him like every one of their children. Parents loved their children more than anything else and Ron had himself told her how Harry's mother had died to save Harry.

"Ron, I am sure you're parents love you," she said trying to reassure him.

"Maybe so Hermione, but my family don't believe in me and don't think much of me. You should have seen their faces when I got the prefect badge in the summer, not one of them thought I deserved it and that hurt more than anything," said Ron his voice cracking a little.

"Bill was the eldest, Head Boy and perfect in Mum's eyes. Charlie was a quidditch genius and Percy again like Bill was a prefect and then a Head Boy. Fred and George are probably cleverer than all of us put together and then there is me, average at everything," said Ron going on.

"And then I became best friends with Harry and just about finished Ron Weasley off. If I wasn't the sixth Weasely brother, I was Harry Potter's best friend. No one gives a damn about me, no one wants to get to know the real me. Even my own family seems more bothered about Harry than me,"

"I feel terrible for being jealous of Harry but I can't help it. If someone deserves a family full of love it's Harry, I just wish it hadn't been at my cost,"

Hermione had silently through all of this, allowing Ron to vent his frustrations out. She realised he had never shared this with anyone and her heart went out for him. All this time she had felt sorry for herself at being misunderstood, she hadn't realised Ron felt exactly the same way. Except she always had her parents but Ron thought his parents hadn't loved him. She couldn't even begin to imagine how he had felt. Her respect and admiration for Ron however increased tenfold. He had swept aside any ill feelings he might've had for Harry and always been there for him. Suddenly something else struck her.

"Ron, were you….you jealous of me?" she asked almost knowing the answer.

Ron nodded. "I've thought about that, you were brilliant and your parents must be proud of you which is all I ever wanted. That's probably why I wasn't as nice to you as I should've been,"

"Ron, I can't speak for everyone else but I've never seen you as Harry Potter's best friend or just another Weasley. I have only seen you as Ron Weasley," she said. "I am not saying this to make you feel better Ron, but I respect you, admire you and I think you're a wonderful person."

She continued wanting Ron to understand that she meant everything she said, every single word,

"I think you're better than Harry," she said and when Ron opened his mouth she quickly continued on. "No, hear me out Ron. With Harry it seems to be his destiny to fight, but you don't have to do it, you don't have to put yourself in danger but you still do it despite being jealous of Harry. Harry couldn't ask for a better friend and I am sure that's how he thinks."

"I don't know much about your family, so I can't say much but I am sure they love you as much as my parents love me," she said and looked at him.

For a couple of minutes there was complete silence as both of them stared at each other before Ron came over to her and enveloped her in a hug so tight it nearly crushed her. They stayed like that for a moment or two before they broke apart and Ron's blue eyes stared at her.

"I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you Hermione, but I couldn't ask for a better friend," said Ron his blue eyes piercing her own brown ones.

"The feeling is mutual Ron," she said.

"Come let's go back to the castle," said Ron sounding and looking quite cheerful.

They reached the castle and just as they were going their separate ways to their common rooms, Ron pulled her back.

"Thanks again Hermione, I feel much better than I've done for a long time and it's all because of you," said Ron.

Hermione nodded unable to say anything and made her way back to the common room and to her dorm. She let a few silent tears escape her eyes as the emotional stress had been too much for her to withstand. She eventually fell asleep happy that she had managed to do something for Ron.

* * *

**A/N**

Before I say anything, I just want to thank everyone for the support throughout this story. This story has more than 50 reviews and 30+ followers which is quite honestly more than I imagined for my first story.

A fairly long chapter that and I hope it's to everyone's liking. The next chapter will be from Ron's PoV as promised. However I'd like to apologise in advance if there is a delay in posting the next chapter. I'll be going on a short holiday soon and if I can't finish the chapter before then, it will have to wait until I get back.

Feedback welcome as always.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll just like to explain about the previous chapter. I did think initially that maybe this was a bit too soon for Ron to open up but eventually I decided to go through with it.**

**In my Opinion, one of the main reasons Ron keeps everything bottled up in the books is because he has no one to talk to. He can't talk to his family and he can't talk to Harry or Hermione because they are all friends with each other.**

**In the case of this fanfic, Hermione is an independent party. She is not friends with Harry so there is no chance of her telling Harry anything. Ron has gotten quite attached to her and in the moment decides to spill all his secrets to her. **

A/N I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

* * *

Ron Weasley was deep in thought, unusually so for the tall lanky redhead.

It wasn't as if he hid from any of his problems but he had realised from a very young age that he had no one to talk to. His father had worked harder than any man he had seen in an effort to make ends meet. His mother had either been very busy cleaning and cooking after the seven of them or busy with Ginny and their girl stuff. That was something that had always grated him when he was younger, he had been jealous of seeing Ginny spend so much quality with their mother, something he had always craved. He had always felt a bit left out. Between shouting at the twins about their latest prank and spending time with Ginny his mother had often forgotten about him. He supposed this was a natural disadvantage, being born between the twins and the first girl in the Weasley family for several generations.

The age gap between Bill and Charlie and him was a bit too large. They were at Hogwarts long before he had grown up and the time he had spent with them was limited. He idolised both of them, especially Charlie. His love for quidditch and the Chudley Cannons was entirely due to Charlie. It had seemed a terrible waste of time spending the little time he had with them to talk about himself.

Surprisingly enough Percy had probably been the nicest of all his brothers. He had never teased him and had even come to his rescue once or twice when the twins had turned their attention towards him. But Percy was too much different for him to ever feel comfortable opening up to him. Talking to the twins was never an option unless he wanted to make himself more of a target than he already was. The twins were the bane of his life. They had almost killed him when he was five, were responsible for one of his biggest fears and he was their favourite guinea pig for testing out their latest pranks. Despite all that he couldn't admire their self-confidence, nothing fazed them. He had a feeling they could look into You-Know-Who's eye and offer to sell him nosebleed nougats.

Once he had come to Hogwarts and become best friends with Harry, he had immediately realised that out of the two of them Harry's life was far more messed up than his and he would have to be the one doing the comforting and he hadn't minded. It had felt great to be useful and appreciated by someone. It had however, been quite hard to see the amount of affection his mother had bestowed to Harry and he couldn't help the bitterness that swallowed him as he witnessed it. He had promised to himself never to let jealousy overtake him like it had during the Triwizard Tournament last year and he hoped to stick by it.

Right now however, all he could think about was a certain muggleborn witch. Hermione Granger. He had hated her for the past 4 years, well maybe hated was too strong a word, but he had certainly disliked her. She had made him feel stupid on his very first train journey to Hogwarts before pointing out that he had dirt on his nose. Every other encounter he had with her after that, she had come across as bossy, obnoxious and snotty know it all. He had gone along with everyone else in making fun of her, sometimes not even bothering to lower their voices.

And that was how it had all started. He had seen her crying after he had made fun of her. He had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. His first thought when he had seen her was, was he any better than Malfoy after all? He wanted to put it right immediately but he had no clue as to how. He had never been any good with words or girls for that matter. Simply saying sorry for the way he had acted all those didn't seem like a good enough way to apologise. He still remembered what she had said after he had stuck up for her against Malfoy. She had told him she wasn't used to anyone sticking up for her.

That had made him feel worse than he had ever felt in his life. For all his problems he had Harry, his siblings and other people he could freely talk to. The whole school did not look down at him like he was a bad smell, did not make fun of him or call him names. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she must have felt coming from a muggle background to have everyone ignore her, make fun of her and insult her and he was one of them he thought with disgust. If he could feel lonely in a family of nine then it must have been virtually torture for her to spend four years of her school life with no one to talk to and everyone thinking she was a stuck up know it all.

He had only begun spending time with her initially out of guilt and shame but as he got to know her better he had begun to enjoy spending time with her. Conversation with Hermione came very naturally to him and time flew by when it came to her. She seemed to understand him and looked as if she was enjoying their time together just as much he was. She genuinely laughed at any jokes he cracked and she herself had that dry humour which he quite liked and enjoyed. He had begun to crave her company and often found excuses to visit the library. Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

Bloody Hell. He had fallen for Hermione Granger, he fancied her and there was no use denying it.

The things that had annoyed him about her were suddenly endearing. Her bossy nature was definitely a turn on but at the same time she wasn't obnoxious. He knew she hated her hair but for some reason he loved her bushy brown hair. He had to mentally restrain himself from running his hand through her hair. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of innocence. He didn't even mind her rather large front teeth. The excitement and passion in her voice when she talked about books and studying was something he couldn't quite understand but he found it quite sexy.

But his admission scared him more than anything else. He knew he was useless with girls. He was not like the twins who were the masters of smooth talk and could probably have any girl they wanted. The problem was Hermione herself in a way. She was no normal girl. She wasn't one of those normal giggly girls who he had often come across and she didn't seem to give a rat's arse about makeup. And that was what made her beautiful. True, physically she might not have been the prettiest girl in school but to Ron the whole package made her the most beautiful girl in school. He had never been so physically and emotionally attracted to a girl before.

He wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him and he had no clue on how he could approach her even if he could summon all his Gryffindor courage to do it. Sighing to himself, he got out of bed, where he had spent most of his time since his talk with Hermione. It was that talk that had got him thinking through all of this. And although he had felt better after that, hearing Peeves singing that awful song down the corridor brought him down a bit.

He went down to the common, wanting to slip out of there unnoticed for his prefect rounds but he caught Harry's eye and went over to him.

"Hey, feeling better?" asked Harry.

"Been Better," replied Ron with a shrug. "What exactly did Draco say?"

This was something he had thought about. It took a lot to make Fred and George angry enough to hit another person.

"He insulted your parents and then insulted mine," said Harry.

"Sorry, if I wasn't so awful none of this would've happened," he replied.

"Stop it Ron. Haven't you been always telling me, it's not always my fault? Besides it was a great excuse to smack Malfoy," said Harry grinning.

"Git," he replied giving a small life of his own. "Gotta go now for those damned prefect rounds."

Ron knew that was a lie. Hermione had requested Professor McGonagall a couple of weeks back to let them do their rounds together and Hermione being McGonagall's favourite student hadn't been refused. Since then he had looked forward to every single one of his prefect rounds.

He found Hermione patiently waiting at their pre-arranged spot looking at her watch. He realised he was late yet again.

"Sorry for being late," he said before she could say anything.

"Well Ronald, it wouldn't be you if you were on time," she said grinning a little to my surprise.

This was another thing that had surprised Ron about Hermione. Once he had gotten to know her he realised there was a small part of her that did love to break the odd rule here and there. And it was tough to explain why he loved name Ronald coming her mouth but absolutely hated it when anyone else used it, including his mother.

"You still aren't thinking about that match are you?" she asked.

"No," he replied truthfully. He couldn't tell her, that he had spent most of his time thinking about her. He idly wondered for a moment if she would freak if he told her that.

"Good," said Hermione gave him a small smile that brightened him up considerably.

They began their rounds down the corridor with Ron walking slightly behind Hermione trying to stare at her without her realising. They walked in silence for some time until he heard a familiar voice that made his blood boil.

Draco Malfoy came in view and he was alongside that annoying Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy had a black eye and his lips looked swollen. He immediately felt Hermione's small hands grip his arms sensing his anger. For a moment he forgot about the bouncing ferret as he enjoyed the feel of her skin on his.

"Well Weasley, let me personally congratulate you on your performance," said Draco bringing his attention aback to him.

"At least, I didn't buy my place in the team," retorted Ron trying to keep his cool.

"Of course not, you were born in a bin remember?" replied Malfoy as Pansy laughed.

Before he could say anything Malfoy spoke again.

"And Weasley, you might be a blood traitor but even you could do better than Granger here," said Malfoy looking at Hermione.

That sent Ron over the edge. "Malfoy, I am warning you. One more word and what Harry and my brothers did to you will pale in comparison when I'm finished with you," he said feeling angrier than he had ever done.

Malfoy must have sensed his anger because he turned to go but not before throwing another insult at Hermione.

"Well I'll leave you to your precious mudblood then," said Draco and went away before he could respond. Hermione's grip on his hand tightened but even that did little to lessen his rage.

"Why do you let him wind you up so much?" Hermione asked in a small voice. He looked at her and realised she was probably feeling a bit scared at the look on his face.

"I don't know but I hate it when he insults you," said Ron truthfully.

"I've used to his insults," she said shrugging and he wondered if she was really telling the truth or whether a part of her did indeed mind.

"That doesn't mean he should be allowed to get away it and your blood is a hell of a lot more purer than his," he replied.

By this time they had finished their rounds and were going back when Hermione stopped abruptly.

"Good Night, "she said and leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek and went away leaving him alone in the corridor with his mouth wide open in shock. He was glad she had gone away as he was sure his face was now even redder than his hair. Ron walked back to the common room in a daze and touching the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him and wondering what it meant.

This really had been a very difficult to day to describe. It had started with him having a game of nightmarish proportions and ended with a kiss on the cheek from the girl he had admitted to himself he fancied.

* * *

I am quite pleased to have got this chapter in before I go away.

But I really need to know how everyone feels about this chapter because I am not too sure myself. I've tried to summarize all of Ron's thoughts during the year as this is the first chapter from Ron's PoV.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

* * *

The whole week after she had kissed Ron on the cheek became quite awkward. She couldn't look at Ron in the eye without blushing slightly. It was a good thing, she decided that Ron was so much more taller than her because she could avoid looking directly at him without it being obvious. Even their conversations had become a bit forced and awkward, very different from the effortless talks they usually shared. Hermione did not know if it was just her but everything seemed a bit charged when she was together with him and even he seemed unable to come up with anything funny to diffuse the tension.

Any lingering doubts she might have had about liking Ron had completely evaporated when he had ferociously defended her from Draco Malfoy yet again because in his own words he hated it when Malfoy insulted her. The look on his face and anger that seemed to radiate from him mirrored the twins reaction to Malfoy after the Quidditch game. Just the fact that she meant that much to him, even if it was just as a friend was heartening. Listening to Draco's insults was almost worth it, because the look of fury and indignation on Ron's face on her behalf more than made up for it. He was her knight in the shining armour. She did not care if Draco called her a mudblood because she knew Ron did not care about blood purity and that was all that mattered to her.

Hermione wondered if she had always been a bit smitten by Ron. Lots of people had insulted her or called her names but it had always hurt badly when it was Ron. She remembered thinking how cute the eleven year old Ron had looked with dirt on his nose the first time she had seen him. Of course as soon as he had opened his mouth the cuteness had vanished, she thought fondly.

The awkwardness had worn off after a week and things got normal between them and neither she nor Ron ever brought up that kiss again. Hermione couldn't believe she had managed to gather the courage to do that. It might have been just one small kiss but she had never shared that level of intimacy with anyone but her parents.

For the first time since she had come to Hogwarts, she now wished she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Being in different houses, her time spent with Ron was now almost exclusively limited to their prefect rounds and that wasn't nearly enough.

She made her way to the spot she and Ron had agreed to meet up at before going on their prefect rounds. Ron hadn't yet reached there which wasn't altogether surprising. He had his hands full with Quidditch practice and wasn't always in the best of moods after practice. He never talked about it but from the little gossip she had picked up he and the rest of the team still weren't playing well and things did not bode too well for Gryffindor in their match against Hufflepuff the next day especially with Harry and the twins suspended.

Ron suddenly came bursting in at that moment looking a bit too adorable, she thought. He looked like he had just taken a shower and she could faintly smell his shampoo as he came closer. Ron's face lit up with his trademark lopsided smile as he spotted her and he seemed to be in an unusually good mood considering he had just come from practice.

Hermione loved his lopsided smile because the only time she saw that smile of his was when he was with her. She liked to think that the smile was for her and only her even if it might not have been true.

"You seem to be in a good mood," she remarked as they began their rounds.

"Should I not be?" Ron asked in a teasing sort of voice.

"No…Yes, I mean that, er, well these days…," she said stumbling over her words. She didn't want to spoil his mood by bringing up Quidditch but he seemed to have deduced what she was going to say as he lost his cheerful look.

"Sorry, I know I haven't been very easy these last few days," he said as she mentally cursed herself.

"So how come you're all cheerful today," she asked desperately trying to change the topic and it worked as the smile returned to not only his face but his eyes as well.

"I got Agrippa's card," said Ron with an expression that he always had when he went on about Quidditch.

"Sorry, what?" she asked puzzled as to why he was so excited.

"The cards inside the chocolate frogs," he explained getting frustrated at her lack of understanding.

"What cards?" she said feeling stupider by the minute as she had never eaten a Chocolate frog.

"Wait….Have you never eaten a chocolate frog?" Ron asked looking astonished with his eyes wide.

"No," she replied in a small voice not looking up at Ron, who still looked shocked.

"Why the hell not," asked Ron.

"My parents are dentists," she started and on seeing Ron's puzzled expression "They are healers of sorts but for the teeth and well they always kept me away anything that had too much sugar so I don't eat chocolate all that often,"

"In that case you are missing out on some of the best things in life," said Ron trying to look serious.

"Oh, shut it," she said smacking his arm. "So what exactly are these cards," she said now eager to know what Ron was so excited about.

"You get a card of a famous witch or wizard with every chocolate frog and with Agrippa, I have got the whole set," said Ron with an element of pride in his voice.

Hermione couldn't help laughing at that. It was just so Ron, in a good way to get excited over something as insignificant as chocolate cards. It did not take much to make him happy or excited, even with half the school still singing that awful, awful song whenever he walked by.

"Hey," complained Ron as she continued to laugh. "I've been collecting those since I was nine."

"Sorry," she said as she stopped laughing.

"Next Hogsmeade visit, I am making you eat a chocolate frog," said Ron. "Blimey, to think you've never had a chocolate frog," he added shaking his head.

Hermione nodded. She knew the next Hogsmeade visit was planned to coincide with Valentine's Day and wondered if he knew that as well. If he knew it then maybe that would mean…No she could not afford to get her hopes up. Ron might be her knight in the shining armour but he most certainly was not the romantic type.

"Good luck for tomorrow," she said as they finally finished their rounds and were heading back to their dorms.

"I'll need it," replied Ron with a chuckle but the laugh this time did not meet his eyes.

The next morning, she made her way to the before the start of the Quidditch game. There was a sharp contrast in the atmosphere between the game against Slytherin and this one. The Gryffindors did not look excited or nervous as they did the last time but looked very weary and she almost senses a feeling of resignation amongst them.

She spotted Ron at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by Fred and George. Whatever they were saying to him clearly wasn't working and Ron was looking more and more agitated by the minute. Harry was sitting beside him and shot him a few sympathetic glances.

She made her way to the stands as the game was about to begin and found a place for herself. She realises Harry was right next to her but he was too busy squinting in the direction of the teams to pay any attention to her.

The game was only a couple of minutes and the Hufflepuff chasers had already scored twice past Ron who had missed both of them. Things were not getting better for Gryffindor as the Hufflepuff's continued to dominate. The Slytherins who had turned out in large numbers began to sing another chorus of _Weasley is our king_ and Ron's form went from bad to worse as his confidence dipped even lower.

Hermione began to wonder if Ron was actually rubbish as he had said. She felt guilty for thinking on those lines but Ron was having a nightmare.

"Is he actually good?" she asked Harry who looked startled to see her for a second.

"Of course he is," said Harry almost angrily.

"He is not saving anything though," she pointed out.

"He keeps on convincing himself he is rubbish and that bloody song does not help," said Harry sighing a little. "I almost wish he'd resign, I don't like to see him all depressed."

Hermione nodded, realising what Harry meant as both of them turned their attention back to the game. Ginny Weasley had just caught the snitch for Gryffindor to end the game but it wasn't enough to save them from defeat.

Ron had come down from the air and made his way to the changing rooms and Harry got up to follow him. Hermione stayed back but she felt a lurch in her stomach when she glimpsed Ron's defeated and sad face walking off amidst another loud chorus from the Slytherins.

Hermione knew the only way Ron was going to get over this was to play well. Resigning would mean him thinking he was rubbish which wasn't true if what Harry said was anything to go by. She felt useless, because she did not know how to help him when he needed her.

She waited patiently for Ron to appear and when he finally did he looked much better than he did not look any better than he had right after the game.

"Are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

'Yeah, at least I wasn't the worst player," said Ron making a pitiful attempt at a joke.

"You know if you don't keep on thinking you're rubbish then..." she started before being interrupted by Ron.

"Save it Hermione, I've heard that before. I am really not in the mood for talking right now," said Ron a bit angrily before stalking off.

Hermione felt a bit hurt by his behavior and after all she was only trying to help but realised that she might've been a bit tactless in bringing it up so soon. And the next Quidditch game wasn't until after Christmas so there was no real hurry. But she was determined to do something, even if it meant putting the body-binding curse on him and making him listen.

* * *

**I can only say sorry for the huge delay in the writing of this chapter and I have no real excuses either unfortunately. **

**I just lost a bit of interest on returning from my holidays and try as I might I could not muster up any interest in writing a new chapter. I've written this chapter in a matter of few hours so hope it's not too bad but it has revived my level of interest in this fic and it definitely won't take another month to update it again.**

**I do have exams in December so while I cannot update this once a week, I'll try my hardest to update this atleast once a fortnight. Reviews welcome and once again sorry for the delay. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Apologies for taking so long to update again! I know I said it wouldn't take longer than last time but my exams took more of my time than I thought it would. However the exams have now finished and I'll be rolling out weekly updates from now on.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. **

* * *

Ron was back to his chirpy and funny self. Whether this was because the last quidditch game was a long way away and wasn't weighing down on his shoulders, Hermione didn't know but he had looked genuinely carefree and happy the day after the Hufflepuff game almost as if the quidditch season had never existed. Whatever the reason was, she was glad even if for her own selfish reasons that Ron was no longer sulking or being moody. A moody Ron was a bit annoying and got on her nerves but a happy Ron made her so much better about herself, better than she had ever felt in her life.

The Christmas holidays were almost upon her and for the first time since she had come to Hogwarts she wasn't very excited to be heading home. She had enjoyed this term more than any other term, she was happy and she finally had a friend who liked her for she was. She felt a bit guilty for being excited at spending more time with her as she knew they missed her terribly and did hesitate in saying so every time she came home. She knew she had to go home; Ron himself was going home so there was nothing at Hogwarts to keep her here.

Hermione knew she was being a bit paranoid and obsessive about Ron but she couldn't help it. She did not want to go back to the way she had been before she had become friends with him. It was a terrifying thought and the illogical and paranoid part of her brain was telling her that Ron might forget about her over the course of the holidays. She shook these thoughts away knowing they were all untrue and a figment of her own wild imagination.

Right now, she was trying to complete one of the numerous essays assigned by the teachers to prepare for the OWL's. Hermione always completed any essays that were assigned for the holidays so she could spend most of the time with her parents when she went home. It was the least she could to stop the ever widening gap between her and her parents from increasing any further.

She hadn't had much trouble with her roommates this term and part of that was down to this being the OWL year. They might have been a bit too girly and gossipy for her liking but they were still Ravenclaw's at heart and took their studies seriously. Right now however, they were starting to really annoy her and get on her nerves. Both of them were in real good spirits with the holidays starting tomorrow and it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on her work, even more so with all the thoughts swirling round in her head. Finally, deciding she was much too tired and distracted to get any more work done, she went to bed knowing it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Breakfast the next day was a very hurried affair with most of the students eager to be back on the train to King's Cross. Hermione to her frustration couldn't find Ron anywhere and she looked carefully she realised he wasn't the only one missing. She couldn't make out Harry or any of his brothers either. She was about to make her way out with the rest of the school when she heard someone call her name. Turning around she saw Neville Longbottom making his way towards her looking slightly breathless.

"You're looking for Ron?" asked Neville.

Hermione nodded not knowing how Neville knew.

"He, Harry and his brothers left yesterday night," said Neville looking rather grave. "Ron's father was involved in some kind of an accident and before he left he told me to tell you."

"Is his father going to be all right," Hermione asked in a small and worried voice.

Neville shrugged "Don't know, they left rather hurriedly,"

"Thanks for telling me," said Hermione as Neville went back to his friends and Hermione proceeded towards the exit. She could only hope and pray his father was all right as she had no way of contacting him without an owl and she had no owl of her own. She didn't even know where he was staying for Christmas and Ron had been rather vague when she had asked him which she found to be quite strange.

It didn't take long for the carriages to reach Hogsmeade after everyone had piled onto them. Hermione moved through the train and made her way to the Ravenclaw compartment to find most of her housemates already there.

The train journey was an entirely uneventful one and Hermione slept through most of it not bothering to join in with the Christmas chatter in the compartment. By the time the train neared King's Cross she forgot her initial reluctance to get back home and was eager to see her parents again.

She hurried out of the train as soon as it had become stationary and made her way out of platform nine and 3 quarters back into the muggle world. She made out her waiting parents without any difficulty and gave each of them a bone crushing hug as she went up to them.

"That was quite a greeting Hermione," her mother commented as they made their way out of the station towards their car.

"Can't a daughter be happy to her parents?" said Hermione.

"Well, darling I don't think I've seen you this happy at seeing us before," said Mrs Granger.

"You know that's not true mum. I'm always happy to see both of you again," protested Hermione. "I just had a good term."

Her mother held her gaze at her for a few seconds which made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She had thought about telling her mother about Ron but decided against it. She had never had any guy friends and she wasn't sure she would feel comfortable telling her mum about her crush on Ron or that he was the reason she had, had such a good term. Her father had questioned her every single year if she had a boyfriend and would sigh with relief when shook her head. She almost felt a bit guilty at denying him the chance to play the over-protective father card. The trip back to their house did not take too long but Hermione was too tired for any kind of conversation that night and immediately went to sleep.

The first week back at home was difficult and felt very unnatural, even more so than usual for Hermione. Usually she would she sit with her parents and tell all that had happened throughout the term and what all they had learnt. This time around whenever she opened her mouth she found herself wanting to tell them how great it had been patrolling the lonely corridors of Hogwarts whilst engaging in pointless chatter with Ron or how wonderful it had been to go to Hogsmeade and have the time of her life with Ron or she had never laughed as much in her entire life and how a small group of students had started up an illegal group to counteract the rule of that evil teacher but she never did. And not for the first time in her life Hermione wished she had a little sister in whom she confide in and feel a lot lighter inside. Her parents had given her odd looks when she rather unskillfully tried to change the subject but did not inquire any further to her relief.

Christmas was a quiet and proper affair like it always had been at the Granger house. Both her parents had gotten her a muggle book which they knew she loved. She had given her father a new watch and a bracelet for her mother. She had considered buying a present for Ron but as she did not know where to send it she dismissed that idea from her mind. She was about to make her way back to bed after a big meal (which to her frustration reminded her of Ron) when she abruptly found herself being marched to her mother's room by her mother.

"So, Hermione would you mind telling me what's been the matter with you?" asked her mother after she had sat next to her on the bed.

"What's the matter with me?" asked Hermione trying to feign innocence.

"Hermione dear, I am your mother and I know when something's wrong with you. I've never known you to be as quiet as you've since coming back and you haven't told us a single thing about your term," said her mother.

"Nothing's the matter mum. Just a bit tired from the term," said Hermione, but even to her the excuse sounded feeble and it came as no surprise to her when her mother let out a disbelieving snort.

"Is it a boy?" she asked and Hermione felt her cheeks redden involuntarily and groaned inwardly when she saw the triumphant gleam in her mother's eyes. Her mother had always been the more easy-going and fun-loving one of her parents and she didn't think she had inherited that side of her mother.

"So my daughter has a boyfriend," her mother asked in a teasing tone.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said trying to muster as much force in her voice as possible.

"There's nothing wrong with having a boyfriend dear," said her mother trying to draw her out.

"He's just a friend," said Hermione.

"So there is someone! And you like him?" her mother asked.

"Yes," replied Hermione finally giving in.

"Why don't you tell him then?" said her mother.

"What…what if he doesn't like me back? I don't think I can stand to lose him as a friend," said Hermione as she felt tears prickle her eyes as she let out all her insecurities.

"Has he ever said anything to suggest he might not like you?" her mother asked sensibly.

"No," she admitted. "But what if he only wants to be friends and nothing more?"

"Hermione, maybe he feels the same way and is unsure of your feelings towards him," said her mother.

"I can't take that chance mum," she said feeling frustrated. "He makes me happy and I can be myself around him and I can't go back to when we weren't friends," she added with a slight tremble in her voice.

Her mother seemed to have recognised the tremor in her voice and didn't push her any further. "I trust you to do the right thing Hermione but don't wait until it's too late. So what's his name then?" she asked.

"Ron…Ron Weasley," she replied and she saw trace of recognition on her mother's face.

"This wouldn't be the Ron Weasley about whom your father and I received letters telling us what an annoying git he was?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, the same one," replied Hermione blushing a little.

The talk went on for a bit longer and when she finally went back to bed Hermione felt a lot better about herself than she had at the beginning of the day. She couldn't believe she hadn't planned on telling her mother. Just having her there and listening to what she said had been more help than she could've hoped for. Just having told someone else about her feelings made her feel a lot lighter and although she didn't know how she would deal with it, the feeling of helplessness had all but gone.

* * *

****

I'd like to respond to the review left by the unnamed Guest. I take any and all the criticisms I get for this fic on board and if I think the criticism is justified I will make sure it's taken care of. With this fic, not only do I aim to keep both of them in character but also to adjust their characters in this alternate universe. So thanks for taking the time out to review but I don't agree with everything you've said so I will address it. You might disagree but I guess it depends on each one's own interpretation of the books.

**Firstly, his poor performances have very little to do with comparisons to Harry/Ginny/Twins and there's nothing in the book that supports this. Ginny only gets in the team for the second game. His main issue more than anything else is his lack of confidence in himself. He gets plenty of encouragement from Harry (in the books) but that doesn't make any difference because Harry his friend and hence likely to biased but until he does well for the team the self-doubt will always exist. It's pretty much the case here in this fic. Lack of self-confidence can only be cured by one person and that's the person himself. I am not sure what you mean by saying his approach to Hermione is disgusting because the only instance of him not acting as well as he should've is in Chapter 11.**

**I did not have a huge rant planned for last quidditch game. I was (and still am) going for what happened in the books where Ron goes into the game in a completely carefree manner. If Hermione comes across as a perfect character in this fic then I haven't done my job well enough. I made it a special point to point out the moments where Hermione realises she's been a hypocrite. She does not say it aloud but I thought to the readers it should've been clear. I am not sure how Ron has been a royal ass either. After he initially apologises to her, he has been brilliant to her and never lost a moment to either defend her or compliment her.**

**Hermione's character is quite confident in the books and I am going to keep that part of her character in this fic as well but tone it down a bit. But I think 4 years of having no one to talk to freely, having everyone thinking you were a stuck up know it all can and will change you. You start to wonder what's wrong with you, so in this fic you won't see Hermione as confident and sure of herself like she is in the books.**

**Sorry for the longwinded explanation. If anyone thinks the fic could be improved in any way or if you don't agree with something then feel free to message me. And it would be easier if people wrote reviews once they logged in so I don't have to reply here and can just message you.**

**Oh and let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

* * *

Hermione was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts after having spent the last two weeks with her parents. She had a much better of time of it after she had bared her feelings to her mother and enjoyed her stay like she always had. They were now at Kings Cross and before crossing the magical barrier, Hermione pulled her mother aside wanting to ask her something. Her father tactfully looked away possibly thinking it was a mother-daughter moment.

"Mum, can I ask you for something?" said Hermione a little nervously.

"Hermione, you can ask me for anything," her mother replied.

"Can I get my teeth shrunk magically?" she asked rather quickly. There were two things she hated about herself, her hair and her teeth and while there was no permanent fix for her hair, she knew Madam Pomfrey could fix her teeth in minutes.

"Hermione, if you really want to do it then I won't stop you," her mother said. "But you are my smart and beautiful girl and if you're going to do it then do it for yourself and not for anyone else," she added almost knowingly.

"I wanted to this last year but I didn't know if you'd be fine with it," she admitted.

"Hermione, we don't have any problems with you being a witch," her mother said. "If we came across like that I am sorry but you must understand that you are all we have and it's hard being away from you for so long," she added with a slight break in her voice.

Hermione stared at her mother and for the first time she realised the extent to which they missed her. Her mother's eyes had become slightly watery and her father who had so far tactfully stayed cleared of any interruption was by her side immediately. She hugged them both even more forcefully than she had a couple of weeks ago before disappearing across the barrier. She made a mental note to send more letters to her parents this term to let them know that they were always in her mind.

She had a quick glance around to see if she could spot Ron and wasn't too surprised to not find him. He certainly wasn't the type to turn up early. She made her way to Ravenclaw Carriage and settled down comfortably for the journey ahead. The journey to Hogsmeade and then to Hogwarts didn't seem nearly as long as it usually did with her mind full of her parents, Ron and the upcoming OWL's.

She sat down for the feast and it wasn't too long before she spotted Ron at the Gryffindor table eating like he hadn't had eaten in a month. He seemed to be in fairly good spirits so she guessed his father must have recovered from whatever accident he had. He must have felt her stare for he suddenly looked up and a smile lit up his face before he went back to his food.

After the meal over and the students were dispersing she quickly went over to Ron who hurriedly excused himself from Harry. They were no prefect rounds to be had tonight and she wanted to ask him about his father before she went to bed.

"Hi," she greeted him almost feeling half shy.

"Hey," said Ron.

"Is your father all right?" she asked him anxiously.

His smile faltered a bit before he recovered. "He's better now, we were almost too l-late," said Ron shuddering perhaps at the implication of his words.

"Well he's better now, so don't think about it," she said.

"I know," said Ron sighing a little.

It looked like he had spent quite a lot of time thinking about the very scenario. They bid each other a subdued good bye and headed back to their respective dorms. She was curious as to what had happened to his father but managed to restrain her curiosity as it was clear it was not something he wanted to talk about right now and she couldn't blame him.

The next two months went by in a blur and Hermione thought these two months were the happiest of her life. She and Ron spent a lot of time together for their prefect rounds, at times going well beyond it and engaged in their own brand of playful, bickering conversation. She opened up completely to him and told him all about herself and her family and where they lived but was a bit disappointed when Ron still seemed a bit guarded around her. She deduced that a lot of it was down to Harry and if that was the case she felt a bit hurt that Ron didn't trust her. The DA was still going strong and it almost resembled a small army.

And Hermione knowing the importance of the OWL's had made sure she hadn't forgotten her studies. She had tried to get Ron to study with her but she soon found out he had the attention span of a goldfish and with his fidgety behaviour he was more of a distraction than help.

Valentine's day had come and gone and although she doubted whether Ron had a single romantic bone in his body she still held faint hopes that he might have asked her out. Unfortunately Ron's quidditch practice had put paid to any hopes of that ever happening and she had to endure a lonely trip to Hogsmeade. The Hogsmeade trip had been quite eventful however as the news of Harry's disastrous date with Cho spread quickly around the school. Ron had spent the better part of the prefect round on that night cursing Cho for everything and anything which she found to be rather bemusing.

Right now the DA had assembled in the Room of Requirement and according to Ron they were going to practice the Patronus Charm today. This was something that definitely intrigued her and was well beyond the OWL level. Harry had already let them know the incantation in the previous meeting.

"Think of your happiest memory when you say the incantation," repeated Harry as he walked around the room observing everyone.

"_Expecto Patronum_," said Harry. Hermione saw a large stag erupt from the end of his wand and gallop around him until it disappeared when he lowered his wand.

Almost as If inspired by Harry's efforts, she saw the rest of the class re-double their effort trying eagerly to produce their own patronus.

"_Expecto Patronum_," she said as she thought hard of the day Professor McGonagall had come to her house with the Hogwarts letter. To her disappointment other than a little silver mist emanating from her wand nothing happened. She saw Ron looking frustrated across her as he could do no better than her.

"Happiest memory," repeated Harry as he saw both her and Ron struggling.

Now that she thought about it, the memory hadn't exactly been happy. She had been confused, startled and a little disbelieving at what Professor McGonagall had told her and more than a bit shocked when she had demonstrated some magic. She racked her brains for what memory she could use and then she suddenly knew the answer almost as if she had known all along.

The Hogsmeade visit this year. If this did not work she doubted anything would.

"_Expecto Patronum_," said Hermione again as she focussed her mind back to that day at Hogsmeade, when for the first time she had fun at Hogsmeade, fun with Ron.

She wasn't disappointed as a small silver otter burst from her wand and ambled around her. It looked positively lovely to Hermione and she watched it for a couple of minutes very fascinated by it. She looked around the room to find she wasn't the only one to have succeeded. There were all kinds of animals bursting from wands while Harry was busy telling everyone on how performing the spell in a closed room was different from performing it with Dementors swarming all around you.

Ron was still struggling with it however. His face was glistening with sweat with the effort he was making but whatever memory he was using wasn't happy enough and he struggled to produce anything beyond few wisps of silvery smoke from his wand.

She was about to go to him and say something when a loud popping noise stopped her in her tracks. There was a small house-elf in the front of the room who was visibly scared and shaking from head to toe. Harry seemed to know him and immediately went up to him and Ron followed him.

"What is it Dobby? Why are you here?" Harry asked, his voice sounding tense.

"Harry Potter Sir, Dobby…come to …warn you," said the house-elf looking terrified.

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" Harry asked.

"Dobby warned not to tell but Dobby come to warn Harry Potter Sir about…her," said Dobby.

"Her? You mean…..Umbridge?" Harry asked in a horrified voice and the Dobby nodded.

"Is she…is she coming here?" Harry asked in a panicked voice and Dobby nodded again.

Harry turned around looking very grim. "Well what are we waiting for…RUN!" he shouted.

Hermione was immediately overwhelmed with the sudden activity in the room with every making it straight for the exit. She was shocked when she felt someone grab her hand and almost drag her to the exit but the annoyance partly melted away when she saw it was Ron. She could make out Filch and other students on the outside trying to catch whoever came out of the room.

Ron immediately swerved to the left and was almost literally dragging her alongside her. She soon realised he was making it to the library and as Ron approached the library he slowed down which allowed her to get her breath back. He led us to the extreme back of the library before sitting own.

"Sorry, if I was too fast. We had to get away," said Ron.

"It's all right but don't forget I am almost a foot shorter than you next time," she replied.

Ron smiled back sheepishly.

"I got you to the library didn't I? You must feel right at home here," said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the joke. She was about to reply back when it suddenly struck her that they had put up list of names of all the member of the DA in the room.

"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Ron on seeing the sudden change in expression.

"Oh Ron, we left the list with all the names in the room. What if she finds it? What if they expel me from the school? Will they break my wand in half?" said Hermione sounding almost hysterical.

"Er…Hermione, they can't expel every single one of us so you don't need to worry and besides you are so bloody brilliant that I can't see you being expelled anyway," said Ron who had looked rather alarmed at Hermione's outburst.

"Right," said Hermione and felt a bit embarrassed over her panic. "You aren't too bad yourself Ron,"

"I have my moments," said Ron chuckling.

"I think it should be all right to leave now. We don't want to be caught inside the library either," said Hermione getting up.

Ron made his way towards her but in the dark he hadn't spotted Hermione chair pushed outwards and she saw him fall over. Desperately trying to maintain his balance he tried to cling on to anything nearby and Hermione happened to be closest. Unfortunately for Hermione he happened to grab her hand and accidentally touched her…right breast. He immediately realised where his hand had been withdrew his hand immediately.

"Shit, sorry Hermione. I er….bloody hell," said Ron, and Hermione didn't need to look at him to know he would be completely red in the face.

Hermione was glad it was dark, she didn't need a mirror to know that her face was probably redder than his. They silently made their way out of the library and Hermione could feel the awkwardness in the air as they separated to go to their own dorms. This was the single most embarrassing and awkward moment of her life but oddly enough it had felt good. Her cheeks were pink even as she thought about his hands being _there_. She just hoped he wasn't grossed about it and that no further awkwardness would ensue as a result.

* * *

A/N : I withheld Ron's patronus as in the actual books we don't get to see it until DH. I know the common memory often used for Hermione's patronus is her getting the Hogwarts letter but I thought in the context of the story this fit quite well. I hope the last bit does not come across as too cheesy or clichéd and I am not very experienced at writing that sort of stuff but I thought it was time for some sexual tension between them.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

* * *

Any awkward feelings that could have arisen from their escape last night were well and truly banished from the back of Hermione's minds when the story of Dumbledore's escape spread around the castle. It hadn't taken her too long to find out who had betrayed the DA as the tell-tale marks were clearly visible on Marietta's face and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed that it had been a Ravenclaw who had given them away. From what she could make out reading in between the exaggerations Dumbledore had stunned five people at once including the Minister for Magic before disappearing into thin air.

Hermione feelings were extremely mixed. On one hand she was very glad that Dumbledore had evaded capture and had absolved all the DA member of blame but on the other hand Umbridge had now been named the new Headmistress and thus had even more power than before which was a grim thought. The fact that she had been unable gain entry into Dumbledore's office had brought out a few laughs amongst the DA members.

"I don't know what you jinxed Marietta with but Harry reckons it was bloody brilliant," said Ron. "Umbridge didn't even know how to get rid of the jinx."

They were now beginning to spend all their free times with each other and it delighted her no end to know she was only second to Harry in Ron's mind. They were currently sitting in an unused classroom along with their books which she had insisted Ron bring and he had complied with her wishes albeit rather grudgingly.

"She deserved it," said Hermione rather fiercely.

"You are one violent girl Hermione," said Ron with a chuckle. "Remind me not to get on your wrong side."

"I am not violent!" she protested.

"Of course you're not. You only slapped Malfoy in third year, scarred Marietta's face perhaps for life and…" said Ron with an innocent look on his face before being interrupted by Hermione.

"All right, I guess I can get carried away at times," she huffed. "At least I don't feel the need to swear every single time I open my mouth."

"Swearing feels bloody brilliant," said Ron. "You should give it a try you know. It might make you a little less violent."

"Just like it stopped you from breaking Malfoy's nose?" questioned Hermione.

"He called you ..you-know-what," said Ron, his distaste and loathing of the word evident.

"And you think I slapped him because he was professing his undying love to me?" said Hermione sarcastically.

Ron held his hands up with a revolting look on his face. "All right you win. But don't talk about the ferret like that."

Ron's face was so overcome with repulsion that she couldn't help but laughing out loud.

"I am not going to run away Malfoy Ron," she said teasingly.

"Drop it Hermione," pleaded Ron.

"You're right. Besides I didn't come here to chat. We really should be studying for the OWL's," said Hermione getting busy with her books.

"Spare me Hermione," groaned Ron and as she gave him a glare "Fine, I'll do it but why you want to put yourself through this when you already know everything is beyond me,"

"Believe it or not, I don't actually know everything," said Hermione as Ron rolled his eyes at her and then to her surprise actually started working on one of his essays.

There were times she felt she behaved more like a mother to him than a friend but try as she might she couldn't help her bossiness. And more than that she wanted him to do well, wanted him to realise his undoubted potential and not let his self-doubt get in the way. As she continued to gaze at him, she thought of how much change he had brought upon her. She had never thought of herself as being funny but Ron seemed to appreciate her brand of humour. He had gotten her to break more school rules this year than she had done in the first four years. There was something about him that brought out a side of her that even she did not know existed.

Ron suddenly looked up and caught her staring at him. She quickly turned to her books her cheeks flushed hoping he wouldn't question her but that hope was crushed immediately.

"Were you just staring at me?" asked Ron with an amusing tone to his voice.

"I most definitely wasn't," she said in a high pitched voice.

"No, you definitely were," said Ron grinning.

"If you really want to know, I was…was thinking about your twin brothers," said Hermione.

"Are you trying to tell me something here Hermione?" said Ron, the grin wiped of his face.

She mentally congratulated herself for successfully changing the topic of discussion and punched Ron playfully on the arm. "Not that you prat," she said. "I saw them in one of the classrooms and they looked like they were up to something."

Ron groaned. "Yeah, I think they are planning to leave school. I just hope mum does not blame when they do leave,"

"Leave school?" she almost shouted. "But…what about their NEWT's? Don't they need those if they want a job?"

"Hermione, surely you have seen enough of them to know that they don't give a rat's arse about their education. They have got bigger plans," said Ron.

"And why would your mother blame you?" she asked. "It's not your fault those two are idiots."

"Dunno, she would probably think I should have tried to stop them or something," said Ron darkly.

"Well that's unfair," she decided.

Ron's prediction about Fred and George doing a bunk so to speak didn't take long to come true. A huge bang brought out the entire school from their respective classes along with the teachers. Once outside she could see firecrackers bursting and rippling through the air and no amount of spells on Umbridge's part helped in controlling them. The more she tried to curtail the explosions the bigger they got and spread further to the rest of the school. If that hadn't enraged Umbridge then summoning their brooms, destroying her room in the process before making their escape from Hogwarts finished off the job.

"Well, that was brilliant wasn't it," said Ron later on in the day. "I wonder if I could get any discounts from their shop," he added thoughtfully.

"How do they do it?" asked Hermione. She had been really fascinated by the show put on by the twins.

"You really think they would tell me?" said Ron rolling his eyes.

"Well I suppose not," she admitted.

"You do realise what this means, don't you?" said Hermione suddenly looking at Ron.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Well, with your brothers gone, you're now the oldest Weasley at Hogwarts," she said flashing him a smile knowing how much he had been overshadowed by his brothers.

"Blimey," said Ron. "Never thought about it, kinda feels good," he added rubbing the back of his head with a faint smile across his face.

"I hope you're nicer to your sister than your brothers were to you," said Hermione sternly.

Ron snorted. "What's the point in being the eldest if I don't get to enjoy it?" said Ron. "Mind you, Ginny does not really take shite from anyone and we are more like friends than siblings anyway."

"Good for her," said Hermione.

"So Hermione, whose side will you be on for the Quidditch game?" asked Ron.

She was momentarily surprised that he brought up the topic of the upcoming quidditch game which she had been trying to stay away from but recovered quickly enough to answer.

"I'll be supporting you of course," she replied in a matter of fact voice.

"You will?" asked Ron in a surprised voice.

"Yes, I don't really care much for quidditch rivalry and you are my best friend aren't you?" she replied.

"Good. I think I'll need every bit of support I can get," replied Ron.

The day of the final quidditch game was a bright and clear day and conditions were perfect for a game of quidditch. At least that was what she had learned from the chatter in the Ravenclaw common room. Harry's ex-girlfriend Cho hadn't quite gotten over her apparent break up and seemed very much up for the game and wanted to defeat Gryffindor. This was literally a winner takes all game with the winner taking home the quidditch cup for the year. As a result Hermione decided to keep her support for Ron very quiet and restricted to her mind. She didn't want to give them any more reasons not to like her.

Had she had any doubts on supporting Ron, they would have been erased as she entered the stadium to find all the Slytherins decked out in Ravenclaw colours and no doubt ready to sing that awful song again.

And the Slytherins did not waste any time in getting started as they began with the song just as the Gryffindors entered the fray. As she saw Ron she couldn't help but feel there was something different about the way he looked. There was more of a determined look on his face than the nervous look he had in the previous two games.

As the game went on she relied on Lee Jordan's commentary to follow the game as she was finding it quite tough to keep up with the pace of the teams.

"Keys has the quaffle now and she glides through the air before passing it to Jones who can score here – But Weasley saves!" bellowed Lee Jordan, his delight at the Ron's save evident.

The Gryffindor crowd roared in appreciation as Ron made the save to deny Ravenclaw. That seemed to give Ron confidence and spur him on as he continued to make save after save frustrating her housemates while at the other end Gryffindor were a lot more successful in breaching Ravenclaw's keeper.

As Ron's game improved no end the chants from the Slytherin end soon became inaudible with the chants emanating from the Gryffindor end becoming a lot louder. As Hermione listened carefully she made out the words that filler her with delight.

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

As she squinted towards the Gryffindor end she could make out a huge banner held up by Harry and Neville that read out "WEASLEY IS OUR KING" as they continued to sing.

The Ravenclaw's seemed to lose heart at Ron's performance and by the time Ginny beat Cho to the snitch the score line read Gryffindor 300-30 Ravenclaw to hand Gryffindor the quidditch cup. The dejected Slytherins and Ravenclaw's left the area while the entire Gryffindor team including Harry were toasting Ron who looked to be enjoying every moment of it.

OoOoOoO

Ron's PoV

He could barely believe what had just happened. He, Ron Weasley had won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor. Not his brothers, not Harry Potter but Ron bloody Weasley. He was sure that at this moment he could produce the best patronus anyone had ever done. His back was now starting to ache after being thumped by nearly every single Gryffindor but the one person he now longed to see was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione.

He knew he had been bit of an arse to her before the first two quidditch games and all she had done was try to help him. She might not know but just spending time with her and talking to her had taken his mind of those two awful games. He hoped that after this she might not have taken him for a complete loser.

After a quick shower Ron made his way out of the changing rooms to find Hermione standing outside. As soon as she saw him, her face lit up which made her look positively adorable and she launched herself at him.

"You did it Ron!" said Hermione. "I knew you could do it,"

"All right," Ron replied, slowly pulling her away from him. He had felt her chest flush on his and right now he didn't think he could control himself if the contact lasted any longer. He considered kissing her on the spot but immediately dismissed the idea. She could get violent despite her protests and besides right now he didn't want to risk her friendship when he still wasn't sure if she felt anything beyond friendship for him. It was nice to know, that someone liked him for who he was rather than just looking at him because he was Harry's best friend.

"Sorry," said Hermione blushing a little. "But you were brilliant today,"

"Thanks," he replied trying but failing to keep the huge grin of his face at her praise.

"Hermione, sorry for being a bloody arse for the first two games," he said feeling the need to apologise. "You didn't deserve that."

"It's all right," said Hermione. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"No it wasn't your fault at all," said Ron. "You were just trying to help and you did help"

"Thanks," she replied. "I'll see you later."

For a moment he considered inviting her to the Gryffindor party but decided against it. For one it would provoke a lot of question if he invited a girl. He could see Harry was already starting to get suspicious about what he did with Hermione and though he did not know why Ron wanted to keep Hermione to himself for the time being. And he doubted whether she would approve of bottles of Firewhisky that would be present in the party.

OoOoOoO

Hermione's PoV

Hermione took one last detour to the Quidditch ground before her intended destination to her common room. She saw the now discarded banner made by the Gryffindors quite clearly. She took out her wand, pointed it towards the banner and muttered a quick spell that changed the wordings to "WEASLEY IS MY KING".

She had no idea why she felt so possessive towards Ron but seeing the way some of the girls had congratulated him today had made feel a tiny bit jealous and she wanted to mark Ron down as hers, even if no one ever saw the banner again.

* * *

A couple of things about the chapter – one, I have excluded the Grawp angle from the storyline and had Harry attending the game. Two, forgive me for the terrible quidditch segment in the chapter. That's the best I could come up with and I don't think I will be writing quidditch again lol.

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own Harry Potter_.

* * *

Ron's PoV

The thrill and excitement of winning the quidditch cup had all but gone for Ron with the Owl's looming ahead. The party atmosphere and the firewhisky had now been replaced with regular trips to the library and more books than he could read. He half wondered whether to do a 'Fred and George' and skip his OWL's but decided he hadn't the bottle to pull it off and his mother would have almost certainly killed him. She had raved and ranted at Fred and George for an entire week when they had churned out 3 OWL's between them and he had no intention of being at the end of another of her rants if he could help it.

Hermione was a real help. Without her notes (which he shared with Harry), Ron seriously doubted if he could have got more than a couple of OWL's as he and Harry spent most of their classes barely listening to the teachers. He had taken up her generous offer to study with her after their prefect rounds and while she could be annoyingly bossy, he reckoned it had helped him somewhat. Her bossy nature which had annoyed him a lot in his first 4 years was now a real turn on. She looked unbelievably attractive when she was ranting passionately to him about something with her wild bushy hair flying all over the place. And when she folded her hands against her breasts, well that practically drove him mad and he had to think of increasingly nasty things to divert the blood flow.

"Ron..Ron…RON!" he heard Hermione shout and realised he had gotten lost in his mildly pervy thoughts.

"Um..yeah," he replied tamely.

"You know, if you spent as much time studying as you do daydreaming then you wouldn't need to do any last minute cramming," she said sounding tired.

Ron felt a bit guilty when he heard her voice filled with tiredness. She had spent a lot of time in preparing notes and setting planners for him and he hadn't exactly made it easy for her. She looked like she hadn't slept well for a few days and had dark circles under eyes. The least he could do was not make things difficult for her.

"Hermione are you ok?" he asked her.

"Of course, I am," she snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sorry. But I think you need to take a break. You look tired," he said.

"Break?" said Hermione in a horrified voice.

"Yes, a break," he said firmly. "You look tired and I think we have done enough for tonight."

"I can't possibly take a break," she replied looking flustered. "I still have to do Transfiguration and charms and potions…"

Ron really couldn't understand the workings of her mental mind. It seemed to him that she was as smart as she was thick which didn't make much sense even to him. She could probably top the school if she wrote her exams blindfolded and he told her so.

"Hermione, you know it, I know it and the whole bloody school knows. There's no smarter student in the school and you could get ten Outstanding's if you wrote the exams in your sleep," said Ron. "I don't know why you want to tire yourself out doing something you already you know."

"Because….that's me," she said in small voice. She didn't look at him and he had a feeling she was close to tears.

"Sorry?" he said puzzled.

"Oh don't stand there I like you know nothing," she started in a shrill and completely un-Hermione like voice. "The whole school sees me like I am some kind of study freak and you weren't any different," she ended in an accusing tone.

Ron's heart sank. He had known he hadn't been very nice to her, maybe even cruel to her at times but he had thought she had forgiven him but she obviously hadn't and he couldn't blame her. He could see big brown eyes looking tearful and fierce at the same time. Never had he felt so guilty in his life before. It must have shown on his face for she spoke again.

"I am sorry Ron," she said in a small voice, looking at him. "I didn't mean to….". She looked away as the tears began to fall. He looked helplessly at Hermione not knowing what to do. He had no idea how to deal with crying girls and right now he felt like a massive tit watching her cry.

"It's not your fault," said Ron. "I was a massive arse to you back then, so I guess I deserved that."

Hermione was biting her lower lip and even in her current state she looked very sexy doing that. And before he knew what was happening she threw herself at him and tightly hugged him and kept her arms around him. For a moment he had no idea what to do, she had never shown this kind of emotion around him. He gently and quite uncomfortable put his arm around her and patted her on the back. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before she pulled away.

"I am sorry Ron," she said again. "I shouldn't have blamed you. People only wanted to talk to me if I could help them with studies so I just studied more and more. I was so stupid…"

"Hermione Granger and stupid?" he said smirking, hoping to lighten the mood and it worked as Hermione cracked a small smile.

"So, how about a stroll on the grounds?" he asked her and she nodded before they walked out into the grounds where the cool breeze whipped their faces.

Despite her small smile, he felt she was still on the edges and started going over jokes that could lighten the mood and make her laugh.

"Ron, about what I said earlier…" she began.

"Forget it, Hermione. It's all right," he said eager to drop that subject. He needed no more reminders of what a prat he had been to her.

"NO. You have to know Ron, that you're wonderful and I…..that you're the best friend I could have asked for. I can be myself around you and as vile as you can be sometimes you really make me laugh," she said with a smile on her face.

Ron felt his heart swelling up at her praise mixed with a tinge of sadness at the use of the word 'friends'. Would she ever see him as more than that? Could he ever gather all his Gryffindor courage to ask her out?

"I am not vile," he said pretending to be affronted.

"Yes, you are but that's what I like about you," she said laughing.

"Hermione, even if you failed in every subject.." he began and hastily added as she glared at him "Not that there's a chance of that ever happening, you would still have me as a friend."

"Nice to know,"

"Well it's the truth. You're stuck with me I'm afraid," said Ron.

* * *

Ron began to wish he had listened to Hermione and had studied according to the planners she had set when the exams were virtually on top of his head. He felt like he knew nothing at all and when he told Hermione, instead of a look of pity he had expected, she had a smug look plastered across her face which annoyed him even more. It wasn't helping matters that Harry was acting like a moody twat as well and overall life wasn't very pleasant for Ron right now.

By the time he had just one exam left, Ron felt he had done fairly well or at least better than he had expected to. He knew he was destined to fail in Divination but couldn't bring himself to care. Defense against Dark Arts felt quite easy after all the hard work they had gone though in the DA and Potions wasn't too bad either and it helped not having Snape breathing down his neck. He was unsure of Astronomy. The attack on McGonagall, who was currently in St Mungo's had distracted everyone else from the task at hand.

Ron made his way to the examination hall to sit his History of Magic OWL where he was certain that he had no chance of passing. As he went through the questions, he groaned mentally and racked his brains for the answers. Who really gave a fuck about Goblin Rebellions and when they had taken place? He thought feeling frustrated. Just as he was settling down and beginning to write the answers, there was a big yell from somebody at the front and the sound of someone falling to the floor.

He had no problems in recognising Harry and one look at his very sweaty face and he had no doubt that Harry had another of his dreams. Harry was led out of the hall and Ron spent the rest of the time fidgeting with his sheet and was very glad when the examiner indicated that the time was up. He hurriedly handed over his papers and made a dash for the exit. The last time Harry had such an expression on his face was when his father had almost died.

He found Harry in the darkened corridor and worry was etched on very part of his face.

"Harry what happened?" he asked urgently. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. It's Sirius," said Harry trembling. "Voldemort's got him. We have to go to the Ministry of Magic."

Ron jaw dropped.

"But how…" he began but harry interrupted him.

"Had a dream. Voldemort was ….torturing Sirius. Just the like the dream with your father," said Harry and that was all Ron needed. There was no way he was allowing Harry to go alone.

Just as he was about to ask something four people emerged, running towards them. Ginny, Luna and Neville were followed by a breathless looking Hermione. Never had been so annoyed by Hermione's appearance more than right now and the rest of them as well for that matter.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Ginny. "Neville and Hermione told me you were yelling during the exams."

"It's nothing to do with any of you," said Harry rather rather rudely and turned towards him. Any other time he would have ticked Harry of for his behaviour but right now he couldn't blame him.

"Ron, we have to leave NOW," said Harry almost shouting.

"All right, but how the fuck do we get to London?" said Ron. "Neither of us can apparate, you're brooms locked up and mine is no good for such distances."

"Why do you want to go to London?" said Ginny, unwilling to give up despite Harry's tone.

"Ginny, you stay out of it," said Ron, not caring if he was a bit rude himself.

Ginny opened her mouth to retort but Harry spoke again.

"Hang on, maybe they can help," said Harry, clearly getting desperate. "Does anyone how we could go to London now?"

Ron looked towards Hermione hoping she could come up with something but she only looked confused and he suddenly realised that she knew nothing about Sirius at all. The only who knew other than him or Harry was Ginny.

"You could fly," said Luna.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry let out another growl of frustration.

"Luna, I am not in the mood for jokes so…" began Harry.

"I am not joking," said Luna looking very calm. "Come to the grounds."

Harry looked helplessly at Ron and he could only shrug and say. "Got nothing to lose mate,"

Everyone followed Luna onto the grounds. Luna led them towards Hagrid's cabin and he could see from Harry's face that his temper was reaching boiling point. Luna took out her wand and muttered something while pointing the wand towards the back of her arm. A moment later something red, which was unmistakably blood stained Luna's arms. All five of them gasped.

"Luna, what the hell are you doing?" said Harry in shock.

Luna said nothing and stayed quite for a while and just as he felt Harry would explode with rage, Luna spoke up.

"Look, Harry," said Luna, pointing her hand towards the trees.

"What…" began Harry, but began to stare at the area pointed by Luna.

"Luna, that's brilliant," shouted Harry.

"Er…what are you two talking about?" asked Ginny looking puzzled.

"Oh sorry. She's talking about Thestrals who can fly us to Ministry of Magic," said Harry looking elated. "Come on Ron."

"Why are you going?" asked Ginny not ready to give up.

"Voldemort's got Sirius. I have to go and help him," said Harry becoming pale once again.

"Well then I am coming as well. I care about him as well," said Ginny.

"I think we should all go," spoke up Neville. "The DA was about fighting You-Know-who and that's what this is."

"There are more of them coming," said Luna squinting at the tress. "Me and Hermione can come as well."

"You bloody well are not," roared Ron at Ginny. He didn't think his brothers or parents would be too pleased if he dragged Ginny into danger. And if he had his way he wasn't going to allow Hermione to come either. If You-Know-Who himself was there then none of them stood much of a chance so lesser the better as far as he was concerned.

"You can't stop us" said Ginny fiercely looking around as the other three nodded.

"Well you're not coming Ginny and neither are you Hermione," said Ron hoping he had enough authority in his voice.

"Excuse me!" said Hermione rather coldly. "You have no right to stop me."

"I bloody do. You're my ….friend," he finished weakly.

"And friends help each other which is why we are coming," said Hermione.

"FINE!" shouted Harry. "Come if you want to but for the love of Merlin make it quick."

"Ginny, you come with me. Ron, you go with Hermione and Luna you can go with Neville," barked out Harry.

Luna and Harry quickly mounted the invisible Thestrals and helped Neville and Ginny to climb beside them leaving him and Hermione standing alone and looking clueless.

"Oi," he shouted. "How the bloody hell are we supposed to climb one when neither of us can see them?"

Luna got down from her Threstral before guiding the two of them towards the Thestral. Ron felt like a blind man groping in the dark but he could eventually feel the Thestral and was able to climb the winged horse with a bit of help from Luna. He and Luna then helped Hermione to climb in alongside him before she went back to her own waiting Thestral.

Harry looked at the three animals and spoke.

"Um..Take us to the Ministry of Magic in London," said Harry sounding a bit doubtful.

For a moment he thought the Thestrals would not obey but no sooner he had thought that they took flight scaring the hell out of him as he looked down and saw no support. He felt Hermione holding on tightly to him and trembling a little. He leaned towards her ear.

"We'll be all right Hermione," he said softly. "I promise."

* * *

_I had to obviously change some things from the book with this scene. For one there was no Grawp and Harry did not have Hermione to slow him down and get them caught in Umbridge's office. I am also assuming that someone from the staff sees the six of them flying away and informs Snape who then informs the rest of the order. Slightly contrived but I hope it's still realistic._

_Read and Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

* * *

"_We'll be all right Hermione," he said softly. "I promise."_

She could tell he was trying to make her feel better but he knew as well as anyone did that he could promise nothing. What they had done in the DA could help them and give them a chance but nothing could have prepared them were they to come up against death eaters or You-Know-Who himself.

She held on to the Thestral dearly and tried her best bit to look down but couldn't help stealing a glance or two after which she had to mentally restrain herself from screaming out loud. She had hated flying on the broom but this was far worse. To look down and see nothing was a strange feeling and she felt she could have done without it. The one positive aspect of all this she thought was that she and Ron were in close proximity. It seemed to her that both she and Ron had made conscious efforts not to stray too close but they did not have much of a choice in this case.

"This is strange," she commented.

"You tellin' me," said Ron. "I think I prefer brooms."

"I like my feet on the ground," she said meaning every word if it.

"I might like flying but if I can help it I am not doing this again," said Ron.

"You're supposed to make me feel better, not worse," she groaned.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have come," snapped Ron.

"Sorry," said Ron after a couple of minutes of silence disturbed only by the noise made by the wind so high up in the air. "I am just worried about everyone. This could be really dangerous."

"I know you're worried Ron but all of us can take care of ourselves," she said.

"I know….I just feel useless," said Ron closing his eyes. "I could do nothing when Ginny was taken into the chamber and now I am dragging her into trouble again. What kind of an elder brother I am? And if you hadn't become my friend you wouldn't be coming either…"

"Do you regret being friends with me?" she asked.

Ron opened his eyes suddenly. "No," he said forcefully. "But it puts you in danger that you wouldn't have been in."

"I don't care about all that Ron," she shouted. "Being friends with you is worth this."

Ron said nothing but went back to staring in the now fading light. She shivered slightly as the cold evening breeze hit her exposed skin and she instinctively moved even closer to Ron feeling the warmth of his body. They sat like that for a long time both lost in their own thoughts until she finally broke the silence.

"Ron, by Sirius, did Harry mean Sirius Black," she asked.

"Yeah, he's Harry's godfather," replied Ron.

"His godfather?" she asked stunned. "I thought….that…..well…"

"That he is a mass murderer and helped in the escape from Azkaban?" said Ron scornfully. "That's more ministry bullshit for you. He was never even tried,"

"Oh. And did you by any chance spend the summer and Christmas with him?"

"How did you know?" asked Ron surprised.

"I thought it was strange that you never wanted to talk about where you lived when I asked you," she replied.

"Sorry. I couldn't have told you even if I wanted to. It's protected by the Fidelius charm," said Ron.

They lapsed into silence once again. Hermione watched the sky began to turn dark and she could make out the city lights as they approached London. Had she not been so high up in the air with no visible support she might have enjoyed the view but right now she just wanted this flying trip to end.

Finally, after what seemed like hours she felt the Thestral lurch downwards and she braced herself for a tumble but the landing was quite smooth and she barely felt it. Ron in his eagerness to get down fell rather awkwardly to the ground and she couldn't help but give a small laugh. She slid down with a little more grace.

Soon all the thestrals were on the ground and only Harry and Luna who could see them looked no worse from the trip.

"All right, where to now Harry?" asked Luna.

"Over here," said Harry marching into a battered Telephone box. They all trooped in behind Harry and it was quite a squeeze once everyone was inside. Hermione looked around curiously. She had never been to the Ministry of Magic and this looked a queer way to enter. She saw Harry dialling a number and a voice spoke out immediately.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and address,"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood…We are here to save someone," said Harry very quickly.

"Thank you. Visitors please take the badge and attach them to the front of your robes," said the voice.

Half a dozen badges came out of the metal chutes and Harry picked them up before distributing them to the others. She looked at hers before pocketing it.

HERMIONE GRANGER

RESCUE MISSION

"Visitors to the Ministry are required to present your wand for registration," said the voice.

"Fine," said Harry loudly. "Now can we move?"

The floor of the telephone box shuddered before it went down into the dark depths. Ingenious, thought Hermione. The floor stopped moving and the voice spoke out again before the glass doors of the telephone box opened allowing them pile out of it.

"Come on!" said Harry as he moved on. The Ministry looked completely devoid of any witches or wizards even for security purposes which she thought was strange but was nevertheless relieved that there would be no one to stop or question them.

Harry entered another lift and pressed down the number 9 button. The lift began to descend rather noisily but it didn't take long for the lift to reach level 9.

"Department of Mysteries,"

Harry stepped outside the lift and went along the narrow corridor before stopping short of a door, a door which no doubt was the entry to the Department of Mysteries. She saw Harry hesitate for the first time before he looked behind and spoke.

"Okay, maybe some of us should stay out here as…lookouts or something," said Harry in what she realised was another feeble attempt at dissuading them from coming.

"And how are going to warn you if someone comes," said Ginny obviously recognising Harry's intentions. "You could be anywhere."

"No. Let's all go," said Ron to her surprise. "No point in getting separated now," he added with a shrug at Harry's questioning look.

Ron's words seemed to have made up Harry's mind and he pushed open the door without another thought. She entered to see a very strange room. Everything in the room was jet-Black from the floor to the Ceiling. She could make out identical black doors around the room which was interspersed with candles whose flames burned blue. It felt quite surreal.

"Someone close the door," said Harry and she saw Neville obliging.

She soon wished he hadn't as now the entire room was pitch black only illuminated by the candles which gave the room a very creepy feeling. Just when she thought it couldn't get any more mysterious, the circular walls of the room where the doors were started revolving. She clutched Ron's hands feeling a tinge of fear overtake her.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron in a voice which didn't sound any more confident that she felt right now.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came from," said Ginny and with a sinking feeling Hermione realised she was right.

"How do we get back out?" asked Neville.

"Doesn't matter," said forcefully. "We are not going back until we've rescued Sirius anyway,"

There was silence again Harry looked from one door to the other as if trying to decide which door to take.

"Where do we go then, Harry," asked Ron.

"I don't….." began Harry but stopped. "We should try a few doors, I'll see the right way when we come to it."

Harry went into the door immediately facing him. The room wasn't much different with the exception that it contained an enormous tank of deep-green water which contained a number of pearly white objects that swam around lazily.

"What are those?" whispered Ron.

"Fish?" asked Ginny.

"Aquavirius Maggots," said Luna excitedly.

Hermione barely suppressed an eye roll and went closer to the tank to inspect it and realised immediately what the white objects were.

"They are…brains," she whispered. Her answer made everyone group around the Tank and look at the tank with a mixture of awe and fear until Harry snapped out of it.

"Come on," said Harry. "Let's go back, this is not the room."

They exited the room and just as Luna was about to close the door Hermione stopped her realising what would happen.

"Wait," she said sharply.

She drew her wand out. "_Flagrate_," A fiery red cross appeared on the door of the room they had just exited.

And sure enough as soon as she closed the door the whole room revolved again and had it not been for the red cross it would have been impossible to know which room they had entered.

"Good thinking," said Harry and she felt Ron squeeze her hand.

They tried a couple of more rooms but neither of the rooms were the right ones. Ron and Ginny had to literally drag out Harry and Luna out of the first one as both of them appeared to be mesmerised with whatever was in the room. The second room refused to budge open and eventually Harry ruled it out.

They entered a fourth room and this time instead of darkness, she was greeted with sparkling white light which although beautiful nearly blinded her. She saw clocks of all sizes and shapes fill the shelves around and ticking of the clocks filled the entire room.

"This is it," said Harry.

He made his way past the shelves and towards a door set in the wall and once again stopped before he opened the door. "Keep your wands ready," said Harry before pushing the door open.

This room wasn't nearly as brilliant as the last one and was lit by candles burning in blue flame just like the first room. The room was filled with nothing but towering shelves which contained nothing but dusty glass orbs.

"Keep your wands ready," whispered Harry again as he went on down the long alleys of the shelf. The glass orbs had some kind of yellow labels attached at the bottom. Some of the orbs had a strange liquid glow coming out of it while the others were dark and dull. Harry went on without stopping until he finally stopped at row ninety-seven. She could see no one at all and was now starting to get a bad feeling this.

"He's right down at the end," whispered Harry but she could make out the uncertainty in his voice. He went ahead past the towering shelves but she could still make out no one. "He should be here," said Harry and now she could detect from his that Harry himself did not believe his words.

"Harry, I don't think Sirius is here…" said Ginny tentatively. Harry said nothing but continued to look around the room. All of them had now spread out trying to find something to indicate that a person had been here but she had a feeling all this was futile.

"Harry," said Ron.

"What?"

"You're names on here,"

"My name…..where," said Harry as to where Ron was standing and staring at a glass orb high up on the shelf. Only the 3 boys were tall enough to see the orb and Neville and Harry had to crane their neck and squint to be able to view it.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," replied Harry sounding perplexed. He grasped the glass orb from the shelf and took it in his hand. She and the others crowded around him expecting something to happen but the orb did nothing out of the ordinary and there was a general sense of anti-climax. Just as she was about to ask what they should do next someone spoke from behind them.

"Very good Potter. Now Turn around and give that to me," said a drawling voice from behind them. They turned around immediately and found themselves surrounded by cloaked men whose eyes glinted through the slits in their masks. All of them had their wands raised and pointed at the six of them.

"Where's Sirius," asked Harry.

"Give me the prophecy Potter," said the blond death eater at the front who was doing most of the talking.

"I know Sirius is here. I know he is," said Harry panic evident in his voice. The Death eaters that surrounded them merely laughed which seemed to anger and panic Harry even more as he demanded once gain to know where Sirius was.

"Give me the prophecy Potter or we start using wands,"

"Go on then," said Harry raising his wand. Following his lead the rest of them raised their wands as well.

"Give us the prophecy and no one shall get hurt," said the man coolly.

Harry to her surprise laughed derisively. "And if I hand you the prophecy you'll let us skip home won't you?" replied Harry.

A woman stepped up from the death eaters and took her hood and Hermione had no problems in recognising the fanatical and the very infamous Bellatrix Lestrange from her pictures in the Daily Prophet.

"Take the smallest girl," ordered Bellatrix to the death eaters. "Let him watch while we torture her." Instinctively the whole group closed around Ginny their wands still raised.

"You'll have to smash the prophecy if you want to attack any of us," Harry told Bellatrix. "So what's this prophecy about anyway." Hermione had to admire his calmness under such a situation as he obviously tried to keep Bellatrix talking.

"You jest," said Bellatrix surprise evident in his voice.

"Nope. Why does Voldemort want it anyway," asked Harry. Several of the Death Eaters let out low hissing noises at Harry's use of the name and Bellatrix looked frightening as her chest heaved up and down.

"You dare speak his name," she shouted at Harry. She raised her wand and shouted "Stupef – "

"NO," shouted the Blond death eater as he deflected the spell away from Harry. The deflected spell hit one of the shelves shattering hundreds of glass orbs that were on it.

"WAIT UNTIL WE GET THE PROPHECY," shouted the blond death eater at Bellatrix. Hermione's fear increased at the implication behind the words. She knew they would be lucky to escape from this with their lives.

"You haven't told me what's so special about the prophecy we are supposed to be handing over," said Harry.

Hermione suddenly found her toes being pressed by Harry whose leg had inched backwards as he engaged the death eaters in conversation.

"What?" she whispered.

Harry opened his mouth ever so slightly to utter the words "Smash Shelves," Hermione had to be careful not to lean too forward and give them away whilst still be able to hear the message. She realised Harry's plan immediately. She leaned backwards and passed on the message immediately behind her to Neville and she could him passing on the message to the others as well. She lost track of Harry's conversation as she readied herself waiting for Harry's command.

"NOW," shouted Harry.

All five of them shouted "_REDUCTO_" at once while pointing the wands in different directions. The shelves exploded as hundreds of the glass orbs burst apart yielding pearly white figures whose voices were swept away with the noise of the falling orbs.

"RUN," shouted Harry as he grabbed her robes and dragged her forwards narrowly escaping another shower of the glasses. Harry elbowed a death eater that had come in front of them even as the noise of the falling glass took over the room. They left the room of the prophecies and closed the door but there was no sign of the others.

"Where are the others?" asked Neville.

"They must have gone the wrong way," she replied trying to keep the fear out of the voice but failing dismally.

"What do we do?" she asked Harry.

"Let's move on said," said Harry as they went to the room where they encountered the clocks. Barely had they decided on the next course of action when the door burst open and the death eaters rushed in.

"_Stupefy_," shouted Harry but missed his target as he dived behind the desks. Hermione however did not miss her target as her jet of red light hit a death eater straight in the chest and he toppled over.

"Harry, look out," she shouted a death eater took aim from behind Harry. The purple jet of light narrowly missed Harry but hit her straight in the sides. She yelped in surprise and then fell unconscious as darkness descended upon her.

OoOoO

Hermione opened her eyes to the roof of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts with her sides feeling particularly achy. She registered the comfort of the bed below her but yet it felt different from the one in her dorm. And then the memories rushed in and she sat up with a scream. Ministry of Magic, Department of Mystries, Ron, Prophecies, Harry, Sirius Black – it all came to her in a flash and she could vividly remember the purple jet of light striking her.

Her scream brought in Madam Pomfrey with Ginny Weasley following behind the matron, her eyes red and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Dear, I am glad you have woken up," rushed Madam Pomfrey. "We couldn't figure out what you were hit with. Do you feel fine?"

"Yes, I have a slight ache in my side and I feel very tired but other than I am all right I guess," said Hermione.

"Good. I'll be back in an hour to give you your potions and if you feel any discomfort in the meantime just call for me,"

She nodded at Madam Pomfrey as she bustled out of the and immediately turned her attention to Ginny dreadfully wanting to ask her a question and yet try not to upset the girl. But her desperation to know triumphed over tact.

"Ginny, is everyone al…alright," she asked Ginny not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Ginny shook her head. "Bellatrix killed…..Sirius,"

"Oh," she said not knowing how to respond. She had never known or met Sirius and as sorry she was for his death she still couldn't help as she questioned Ginny again. "What about everyone else?"

"Neville, Harry and Luna are all fine, physically at least," said Ginny pausing a little. "And Ron..."

Hermione's insides froze in fear. Why had Ginny not said anything about Ron? Was that why she was crying?

"Where's Ron?" she shouted at Ginny.

Ginny pointed towards the far end of the Hospital Wing and opened her mouth to explain when Hermione decided that she wanted to physically see him to ascertain herself of his well-being. She gingerly got of her bed and nearly stumbled but Ginny gave her support just as she thought she would fall.

"Hermione, you should rest," said Ginny.

"I am okay," she lied as she made her way towards the far side with help from Ginny. As her eyes fell on Ron, she drew in a breath at the sight that greeted her. Ron's arms that were usually covered in numerous freckles were now criss-crossed with ghastly looking scars. His eyes were closed but his breathing seemed to be normal. She sighed with relief at that and turned to Ginny.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He got hit with some spell that made him act all stupid..," began Ginny.

"What do you mean act Stupid?"

"Well he started making ridiculous jokes and then he summoned the brain," said Ginny.

"He summoned _what_?" she asked shocked.

"The brain. And then it started coiling all around him and he started s-shouting for help," said Ginny trembling a little at her recollection. "If Professor Lupin hadn't helped I h-hate to think what might have happened,"

Hermione had no idea what their ex-professor was doing at the Ministry of Magic but that didn't seem too important right now.

"Will he be all right?" she questioned Ginny.

"Madam Pomfrey thinks he should be okay but he'll have to wake up for her to be sure," replied Ginny.

"And the….scars," she asked.

"They might fade with time but she can't remove them,"

"Hermione, now that you've feasted your eyes on Ron, you really should rest," said Ginny sternly. "Madam Pomfrey would kill me if she found you standing on the other side of the room."

Hermione flushed at Ginny's choice of words but did not protest as she went back to her bed and lied down. Now that she had seen for herself that Ron was all right, the tiredness and pain crept back and she wanted to do nothing more than lie down and wait for Madam Pomfrey to give her some potions to get rid of the tiredness and ache. As she lay down, the seriousness of the situation dawned on her. Both she and Ron had come close to dying and the death eaters probably would have killed them had it not been for the prophecy. Surely she could muster up the courage and admit her feelings to Ron with the Wizarding world in disarray? Was it time to put caution to the wind and risk her friendship? With these unanswered questions Hermione slowly drifted off to a dreamy sleep.

* * *

_A/N – I considered chopping of the Ministry of Magic sequence from the story but I thought it was important got Ravenclaw!Hermione to experience her first battle of sorts and for her thoughts to be on page. Due to this a lot of the middle part of the chapter is taken from the books albeit slightly altered and shortened. This is pretty much the end of Hermione's 5th year and the next chapter will focus on the end to this and the start of a new year._

_My free time unfortunately has expired. With the essays I have to finish and other work I can't find any more than 2 hours or so daily to dedicate to this fic so while I'll still try my best to keep to my weekly deadline the updates might become slightly sporadic._

_Read and Review._


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does._

* * *

Ron's PoV

He could barely wait until the Prefects de-briefing was over and judging by the looks on others faces he wasn't the only one. Even the heads did not look overly enthusiastic and were trying to wrap up their jobs as quickly as possible before going off to sit with their own friends. After what had happened last week at the Ministry of Magic a prefect meeting seemed so very trivial and unimportant. The news of Voldemort's return had been on the front pages of the Daily Prophet every single day since then and the mood around the castle had become very grim and not even the news of Umbridge's removal had changed that. He couldn't help feeling a bit satisfied as he glanced across at Draco Malfoy, who looked as if he hadn't slept in over a week with dark circles under his eyes. With his father locked up at Azkaban all his bullying and lording around had completely stopped.

The main reason he wanted to get out of this meeting was however Hermione. He had had next to no time with her since the battle at the Ministry. He had been knocked out for a day before his mother and Madam Pomfrey had fussed over him and his scars. Then there was the need to be there for Harry who had lost yet another person close to him. He wished he could do something to make Harry feel better, he wished he could have done something to save Sirius but he knew that for the time being he could nothing other than just be there for him and hope it was enough to bring Harry out of his latest setback.

He had been told about what had happened to Hermione and had been repeatedly assured by Madam Pomfrey that she was all right and that there was nothing wrong with her but that did not take away the enormous guilt that had been weighing in on him. He had told her she would be all right and he had been wrong. He had wanted to protect to her and he had failed. All he had done was to make a joke out of himself and had nearly gotten himself killed. He could finally understand what Harry had said about hating when people died because of him. Hermione would have been nowhere near the Ministry if he hadn't been friends with her. She had been put in in danger just because of her association to him. Was it really fair on her?

He knew the right thing to do was to distance himself from her and spare her any more dangers but the selfish part of him couldn't even bare that thought, let alone go through with it. Being friends with Hermione had just felt so very right and normal. He knew that his feelings for her went far beyond that of a crush of a randy sixteen year old boy and if he was honest to himself it sometimes scared him. Other than Harry she was the first real friend he had ever had that was not related to his family. She was his friend not because he was the friend of Harry Potter or a Weasley but because he was Ron Weasley.

"All right. That'll be it for this year and I hope all of you have a good time next year as well,"

The voice of the head shook Ron out of his thoughts as all the prefects began to make their way out of the compartment. He held back and as if knowing what he wanted Hermione held back until the two of them were the only two people left before they both sat down again.

"So, how are you?" said Ron rather tamely.

"Fine, I guess," she replied. "A bit tired I suppose with all the studying this year"

That wasn't what he wanted to know and he was sure she was avoiding the question on purpose. He dropped all pretence and came to the point.

"That's not what I am talking about and you know that" he said with a barely suppressed eye roll. "I am talking about what happened at the Ministry."

"I am fine," she repeated. "I'd rather not talk about that."

He ignored her. "Are you sure?" he asked trying to look for any visible signs of discomfort. "Harry told me you got hit by some spell and no one could figure out what it was."

He heard her sigh in defeat. "Well she couldn't figure it out the spell but she couldn't find anything wrong with me and it doesn't hurt," she replied. "So I guess I am fine."

"Are you sure?" he persisted.

"Yes, Ron I am sure," she said in a voice that made it clear to him that she considered the topic closed. They sat in silence for a few moments but he couldn't stand it any longer.

"I am sorry," he blurted out.

"Whatever for,"

"I am sorry you got hurt," he said quietly.

"Not that again Ron," she said holding her head in her hands. "It's not your fault someone took me out and it's not your fault I decided to come to the Ministry. It's NOT your fault."

"I told you, you'd be safe and I was wrong," he said ignoring her words. "All I ended up doing was making a fool of myself."

"STOP IT Ron," she shouted and he jerked his head upwards to look at her and was startled to find her eyes a bit glassy.

"Why can't you trust me to take care of myself?" she asked in a low voice.

Is that what she really thought? Of course he trusted her completely. But he did not trust himself not to put her in danger by her association to him. He did not trust the death eaters who would not think before using the killing curse. But besides all that, how could he tell her of his overwhelming urge to always protect her. He had seen and heard Malfoy call lots of people mudblood but when Hermione had been at the receiving end he had felt himself become far angrier than he could ever remember.

"How can you say that?" he asked Hermione. "You're brilliant. You're perfect. I fully trust you but I don't trust those death eaters. You're a muggle born Hermione and they wouldn't think twice before killing you and the only reason you were a target at the Ministry was because you know me. If you had never known me you'd never have put yourself in so much danger. Maybe you should stay away from me," he finished harshly.

Ron mentally kicked himself and his big mouth. He hadn't meant to say that even if it might have been the right thing to do. He selfishly prayed she wouldn't agree to his proposal.

"You want me to stay away from you?" she said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"No, I don't. You mean too much to me," he said quickly and truthfully and was glad for a chance to make up for his stupidity.

"Good," replied Hermione almost as if she expected his answer.

"Look Ron, I want you to know that I went to the Ministry because I wanted to. I wanted to help you, to help Harry," she began. "You're right that wouldn't have been in any danger if I had never met you but to be very honest I'd rather be of some help to the Wizarding world than sit about in the common room and do nothing. I know you care for me and want me to be all right but these things happen. You did not purposely get separated from me and you did not get hit by a spell on purpose. So don't you dare put yourself down. I saw you with your sister and she wasn't hurt at all so you did a fantastic job."

She stopped to take a breath but before he could say anything she went on again.

"And friendship is a two way street. I care about your safety as well and it frustrated me that I was out cold while you were almost killed. I could have done nothing to help you and believe me I would have done anything if I could,"

Ron let her words sink in and he found that he couldn't really argue with anything she had said. He knew that if ever there was a need for him to put himself in danger on her account then he wouldn't have thought twice about it.

"You're right. Not that there was any doubt," he conceded grudgingly, giving her a smile.

"By the way you never let me ask how you were," she said.

"Same as you," he shrugged. "No pain but the scars will stick until they fade out."

"So we both had accidents and we both have scars but other than we are fine," she said summing it up. He was about to agree with her when he realised what she had just said.

"You have a scar?" he asked.

"Um, yes," she replied.

"Where?" he asked.

He saw her blush slightly before she pointed at a spot below her right breast and he felt himself heating up at well.

"Oh," he replied not knowing what else to say.

"Will you write to me in the holidays?" asked Hermione as she attempted to change the subject and he grasped the opportunity.

"If you want me to but I am not very good at writing letters and stuff," he said.

"I don't mind," said Hermione looking happy. "I've never had anyone write to me from school before unless you count the prefect badge,"

The guilt of his behavior towards during the last four years reared its head again but he stopped himself from apologising again as he knew she wouldn't be too pleased with it.

"I'll write to you," he promised.

"We'll be getting our OWL results as well. I hope I do well," said Hermione.

"Of course you will," he said scornfully. "The only one who needs to worry is me. Mum is not in very good mood with Fred and George so if I don't do well she might take it out on me."

"You'll do well,"

"Really Hermione, you have studied ten times harder than I have so if you think I will do well then you don't need to worry about your scores," he said with conviction. It always surprised him how her apparent self-confidence and logical thinking completely deserted her on occasions like this.

"You're right," she admitted. "I can't help thinking about it though."

"I am not sure why we are even having this conversation. We've just written the OWLS for heavens sake," he said. "I can think of millions of things I'd rather talk about."

"Such as?"

"Such as, why you look - ," he began but stopped abruptly as his gaze traveled over Hermione's face. He hadn't seen her properly for the last week but he had thought she looked slightly different and now as he looked at her carefully, he realised why.

"Such as why you're teeth are smaller?" he asked.

"Oh that," said Hermione making a face. "I think I looked like a real beaver with those teeth and people made fun of it so when Madam Pomfrey was treating me I asked her to shrink the teeth to a normal level. Why? Do you not like it?"

"I dunno, I thought you looked….cute with those teeth," he said and as he saw her face fall he hastily added "I mean you look pretty now as well but you didn't have to shrink them to look pretty,"

_Would make kissing her a lot easier though, he thought._

"Thanks,"

They talked on for the rest of the journey and it wasn't until he yelped having glanced at his watch that he realised how late it had been. So comfortable had he been with her that he had completely forgotten that he had to back to the cabin he usually occupied with Harry.

"Bloody hell, look at the time," he said standing up. "We're almost there. I think I should go back."

"Sorry, I kept you"

"Nah, not your fault," he replied. "Must have been my Weasley charm working on you."

Hermione snorted loudly.

"So it's time to say good-bye I guess," she said slowly. "See you next term and don't forget to write."

"I won't," he said. Hermione then stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before making her way out of the compartment. He tenderly rubbed the spot on the cheek where she had kissed him before shaking himself out of it and going back to his compartment. By the time he got there Ginny, Luna and Neville were making their way out. He saw Neville nod at him and Ginny giving a weird look but he dismissed it.

He entered the cabin to see Harry looking out of the window gazing outside at the darkening skies. He felt a bit guilty at having forgotten about his best friend but was glad to know that he had spent all the time alone. Harry being alone meant him brooding.

"Sorry for not coming earlier," he said as he sat down opposite Harry. "Got held up somewhere."

Harry turned towards him and he almost gasped in surprise when he saw the mischievous glint in Harry's eyes.

"Got held up with Hermione I suppose," said Harry in a teasing voice. He felt himself blushing but tried to keep his voice stable.

"Yeah, something to with prefect duties," he said trying to sound vague.

Harry snorted. "You don't have to deny it mate," he said flatly. "I know you like her but I can't say I saw it coming."

"WHAT?" he shouted. "You're mad, completely barmy."

Harry just shrugged. "Have it your way then,"

The rest of the journey was spent in silence with both of them lost in their own thoughts. When the train finally came to a grinding halt both of them were of the train the quickest eager to forget about the term that had just ended and wanting to start afresh. They made their way across the platform 9 ¾ back to the muggle world. He saw his parents standing some way of staring at the Dursleys who had come to pick Harry up.

"All right mate, don't let the Dursleys get to you," he told Harry but Harry only shrugged.

"I am sure you will be allowed to come to the Burrow soon enough, so it shouldn't be long before you leave the misery of that place," he said trying to cheer him. When Harry said nothing he gave him a pat on the back and headed back to his parents.

* * *

_A/N – Sorry for the abrupt ending but I couldn't figure out a way to end it any better. I hope Ron didn't sound too possessive in the opening narrative. Hope I got across Ron's confusion on whether he was doing the right thing or not reasonably well. This was an essential chapter in their relationship and they do come closer to one another._

_Delighted to keep to the weekly deadline but the next chapter might get a bit delayed. Going to be very busy in the next week, so I am not sure whether I will be in the right frame of mind to write. A bit late but thanks to all the reviewers who pushed the number of reviews past the 100 mark. You really help me to remain motivated and keep on writing._

_Read and Review!_


	18. Chapter 18

_The update has taken a bit longer than I anticipated but it's finally here. Can't promise the newxt update will be any quicker but will try my best._

_I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does._

* * *

Dear Hermione

I was going to wait for you to write before realising you had no Owl leaving me no other choice but to write to you. Not that I didn't want to write to you but I honestly have no fucking idea what to write. I don't even write all that often to Harry.

I guess I will start by saying, I hope you are well and have already read all the sixth year books by now. Or is that too little? Either way you're probably having a better time than me right now. I don't think I have had a worse summer in all the time I have attended Hogwarts. Dad's quite busy at the ministry and I don't see too much of him which is a shame. Mum is really getting cranky and although I don't blame her I try to keep and well and truly out of her way. As for why she's cranky, well Percy the prat still hasn't bothered showing up despite him knowing now that Dad was right all along. Fred and George have actually moved into the flat above their joke shop (They are raking in the galleons I hear) and while Mum's grudgingly accepted it she certainly doesn't like it. Bill is engaged to Fleur Delacour (You might remember her as one of the champions from the Triwizard Tournament) and Mum quite plainly does not like Fleur though I can't imagine why. She's going to have to live with it though as Bill really does seem to love her. Having Fleur around the house is bit of a pain as well, you never know when you might come across her and get seduced by her Veela charms. The only one who has been all right so far is Ginny but that was until I found out she has a boyfriend! Can you imagine that? My little sister is dating before I am and she's doing god knows what, with my roommate Dean Thomas no less. Is there any reason why I shouldn't break all his bones the next time I see him? I really can't think of any. So that's all about my rather messed up and huge family with the exception of Charlie who's doing god knows what with dragons in Romania. Harry's still stuck with the Dursleys but he should be coming soon hopefully and I can actually have some fun this summer rather than just de-gnoming the garden ten times a day. Of course I don't know how his mood will be after Sirius died. Quite a pity isn't it how the worst things happen to such good people while ferrets like Malfoy have their entire family alive. To tell you the truth I miss Sirius as well but I doubt my sadness can compare with Harry's.

I never got around to asking you what you do in the summer holidays. We usually stay at home (Other than the time we went to Egypt – That really was a blast), even more so this year with the circumstances. Muggles usually travel around a lot don't they? At least that's what Dad told all of us. I think it's a great way to spend the holidays myself so I hope you are having fun.

I think I have written enough already! This is the longest letter I have ever written and I hope you don't find my ramblings about my family too boring but given your love for reading I don't think you will or at least I am counting on that.

See you soon.

Ron Weasley

OoO

Dear Ronald,

First of all, really sorry for the late reply but Pig was in no shape to return immediately and I had to keep him over for a couple of days before I could let him leave. The reason why he was exhausted was that he flew all the way over to France, where I currently am for my holidays. You're father's right, in that muggles tend to go on a lot more vacations than Wizards seem to. We've gone on a holiday every year since I was about five.

And Yes, I am having a good time here in France and no I haven't read all the sixth year books either although I think it would do you good to read some of them. That said I'd rather be at Hogwarts doing lessons. There's something truly special about that place if you know what I mean and I can't get enough of it.

Sorry to hear about what seems like you mother panicking but I can see where she is from coming from. She just wants the best for her children and keep all of them safe. I remember Fleur well enough and the fact that she couldn't go anywhere without a crowd of boys following her all over the place. I hope you have the sense to keep well away from her now that she is engaged, to your elder brother no less. And I can think of lots of reasons why should do nothing of that sort to Dean. You are being your normal overprotective self but your sister should be free to date whoever she wants. Speaking of family, my father wasn't too pleased with me when he found out that I had shrunk my teeth. But thankfully Mum got him to come around and we've been an able to enjoy the holiday without that hanging over our heads.

You had no reason to worry about your letter being boring, it was more interesting than you might find this letter to be. By the time this letter reaches you I will be back in England and we'll have our OWL results. I expect you to do well in those and hopefully we can still attend the same classes.

Hermione Granger

OoO

He had been glad and relieved to hear from Hermione but her letter had unfortunately come in the middle of breakfast and he had to lie through his teeth to prevent anyone from asking anymore about the letter. He could see Harry had seen through his lie but fortunately said nothing when he had announced that the letter was from Seamus.

He scooted up immediately after breakfast and drunk in her words as thirstily as a tired traveller making his way through a desert. As her words sunk in relief flooded through his system. He had been worried for her when he hadn't heard from her and with all the reports of muggles and muggleborns being tortured and murdered he had begun to assume the worst. He knew however that now she and her parents were in more danger now than they had been while they were holidaying and he wondered if he could have a word with his father and ask him to put some protective spells around her house. He took out his quill, wanting to write out a reply before anyone could wonder where he had gone to.

Dear Hermione,

Delighted to hear from you, was getting a bit worried if I am honest going so many days without any reply. Good to know you had a good time in France and enjoyed yourself there.

Harry is now at the Burrow and he is a lot better than I thought he would be as long as no one brings up Sirius's name. I have nothing but admiration for the way he has dealt with this and I think losing so many people at such a young age has made him a lot stronger.

I got my OWL results and I did well enough. Got seven OWL's in all which is more than Fred and George put together! Mum looked proper chuffed I tell you. Only bad about the results are I got no O's (Harry got an O in DADA) and that I only got an E in Transfiguration and old McGonagall won't allow anyone without an O to sit for NEWT classes so we have no classes together next term.

I don't know if you've already got your books but we are going to get our books the day after so if you haven't maybe we can meet up then? If so we'll most probably be at Fred and George's new shop in Diagon Alley.

Ron Weasley

Ron folded the letter before making his way out of the room to find Harry. He found Harry lying around in the garden with a deep look on his face stroking Hedwig's feathers.

"Harry, can I borrow Hedwig for a bit?" he asked waving his folded letter.

"Sure," said Harry handing him Hedwig.

"Thanks," he replied as he took Hedwig away from hearing range before giving him instructions to go to Hermione's house. Once Hedwig took leave he went back to Harry and joined him on the grass. It was Harry who eventually broke the silence.

"So, sent off the reply to Seamus?" asked Harry in a voice thick with scorn.

"Umm yeah," replied Ron not sure what else he could say.

"Oh common, how daft do you think I am?" asked Harry now sitting up.

"I don't follow," he replied trying and failing to act dumb.

"You like Hermione," said Harry. It was a statement rather than a question and suddenly Ron saw no reason for him to keep his feelings from Harry. And if he was honest to himself he did want to tell someone.

"Fine! I like her," he said with a resigned shrug.

"I knew it!" said Harry as he clapped Ron's back. "So are you two dating or something?"

Ron gave a humourless laugh. "Nah, I haven't told her how I feel," said Ron. "What if she doesn't feel the same way? There's too much to lose here."

"You're daft," said Harry shaking his head. "Haven't you seen the way she clings to you? Ginny told me she lost it for a bit when she saw you in the Hospital Wing with those scars and she had to literally drag her away from your bed."

Deep down Ron knew there was at least some truth in what Harry had said. He had sensed and maybe she had as well that there was something between. He had caught her giving him a few looks and looking away immediately when she realised he was watching. But he was afraid, afraid of being wrong in his assumptions and afraid of not being good enough for her

"But why me? He asked. "I mean she's smart, intelligent and beautiful and could have anyone she wants."

"And she wants you," persisted Harry. "You can't say she's intelligent and then in the very next breath question her choice. She likes you because you're a wonderful person and I myself couldn't have asked for a better friend. I think she'd be the lucky and not you."

His words hung in the air as Ron processed them. When Harry put it like that it seemed logical enough and he wondered why he ever doubted it. He knew Hermione maybe did like him but he couldn't help but think how much of that was down to him being her only friend or if she genuinely did like him. Or maybe he was just a coward?

"I'd help you if I wasn't utterly useless with girls as you saw last year," said Harry grinning.

"If you ask me that was for the best," he replied. "You can do a lot better than her." As he said that he wondered if there was a chance his sister and his friend could get together. They did spend a lot of the time together and seemed to enjoy themselves together. He then remembered that Ginny already had a boyfriend and scowled inwardly.

He didn't have to wait too long for Hermione's reply as Hedwig came in through the window of his bedroom just before the clock struck midnight.

Dear Ron,

I knew you would do well in your OWL's but I wish you had gotten an O in Transfiguration so we could have classes together. I did quite well myself and got 10 OWLS in all with nine of them being O's. My parents were happy and we are going out to celebrate my good results, which is why I'll keep this letter short.

I haven't got my books yet so going to get books the day after sounds a splendid plan to me and we can meet up. Great to know Harry is doing well and I don't tell you this enough but you are a great friend to him, you really are.

Hermione

Ron read the letter a couple of times before he turned in for the night. A letter by Hermione in her small and neat handwriting combined with a bit of praise for him had put him in a good mood. And not for the first time the obvious advantages of being a prefect dawned on him. Without the badge he would have had practically no time with her.

"Now you three listen to me carefully," said Molly Weasley. "We go to Diagon Alley and while I get your books, you three can look around Fred and George's shop. Then I come back and we leave immediately. No roaming around that place, I've heard even Ollivander has disappeared and I don't want something else to be worried about."

The three of them nodded solemnly eager to escape the Burrow even if for a couple of hours. Ron was eager to see the Joke shop and looking forwards to seeing his favourite bushy haired muggleborn again. It had been way to long since he had seen her for his liking.

Once they had flooed to Diagon Alley, Ron quickly realised that Diagon Alley was a shadow of the place it once looked. The noisy chatter of the excited first years eager for their first taste of Hogwarts was missing, there were no people crowding around Florean Fortesque's ice cream parlour which looked abandoned. It was as if the Dementors had been here and sucked the very soul out of Diagon Alley. The few people that were around moved around in groups looking suspiciously at one another and the reason for his mother's anxiety became abundantly clear to him.

Which is why it came as a shock when his eyes fell on the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop was a stark contrast to the rest of street and it almost hurt his eyes looking at the colourful display put out by the Twins. Products were revolving and shrieking out of the side windows and passers-by stopped and looked on in amazement. There was an advertisement advertising the latest product "U NO POO" which made all three of them to laugh and his mother groan. His mother had a look that was a mix of complete disapproval and pride at her son's success. She turned towards the three of them with a stern look on her face.

"You three look around the shop while I go and get your books and supplies and not a step outside the shop," said Molly Weasley her eyes boring into the three of them. Ron looked away from her and went deeper inside the shop as he heard Harry and Ginny replying in the affirmative. He had no intention of looking into his mother's eyes and lying to her. As he went inside he quickly spotted a suited up Fred who grinned widely when he saw him.

"How kind of you to grace us with your presence little brother," said Fred clapping his back "And to you two as well," he added as Harry and Ginny.

"Feel free to look around but neither of you is getting anything for free," said Fred looking at him and Ginny and both scowled back at him which seemed to please Fred even more.

"Harry, you on the other hand as chief financer of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes can pick out anything you like," said George coming in and shaking Harry's hand.

"Eh, fine," said Harry looking around the shop.

With Harry and Ginny looking around the shop with the twins Ron slipped away from the group and made his way out of the shop as he looked out for Hermione. He didn't have to wait to wait too long to his relief as her noticeable hair came into view a few minutes later and he could feel himself breaking out into a grin. She flashed him a smile of her own as she spotted him before she came closer and they both hugged tightly. He led her slightly away from the shop so the twins wouldn't see anything if they looked out.

"You look great," he said before he could stop himself. And he wasn't lying. Her tight blue v neck t shirt showed a bit of her cleavage and her knee length afforded a generous view of her legs. The cloaks at school had always hindered his view of her very shapely legs.

"And you seem to have grown another inch during the summer," she said sizing him up as her face turned pink.

"That's good isn't it?" he asked.

"I suppose," said Hermione.

"Where are your parents? Have you come alone?" he asked, feeling a bit concerned that she seemed to travelling very much alone.

"Oh no! They are in the Pub. I told them I would get my books on my own," she replied. Ron had a shrewd idea that she had told nothing to her parents about the previous year and had no intention of doing so but he kept his mouth shut for now.

"Er Hermione, just wanted to ask you something about your house," began Ron. "With all the stories in the prophet, I was wondering if your house was protected. You're a muggleborn and well…"

"Yes, I asked Professor McGonagall if she would do it after we came back from the Ministry and just before we left for France she came and put all the wards around the house," said Hermione. "So I think my parents will be safe enough when I am at Hogwarts."

"Oh," was all Ron could say. He was very happy that she had been quite safe all this while but once again it wasn't him who had protected her; just like at the Ministry of Magic and it cut him deep. But he wasn't surprised. It was Hermione after all and she thought of everything.

"But thanks for thinking about me and my parents," said Hermione flashing him another of her smiles.

He was about to reply when he caught sight of his mother making her way towards the shop with all the supplies her hand.

"I think I should go. Mum's coming back and she wouldn't be too pleased if she found me missing," said Ron.

"I have to leave as well," said Hermione looking at her watch. "Don't want them waiting too long."

"Bye Hermione,"

"Bye Ron and see you on September first," said Hermione as she stood up on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

* * *

_So what's everyone's take on this one? This is an intermediate chapter between fifth and sixth year. At this point both Ron and Hermione both suspect that there is something there but not brave enough to act on it yet. Harry who had suspected about Ron liking Hermione and finally knows the truth and just like Hermione he felt better having told someone about it._

_Read and Review!_


	19. Chapter 19

_I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does._

* * *

Hermione sat alongside Luna at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast as she looked across towards at the Gryffindor tables longingly. She'd been back at school for two days and she had barely exchanged more than a couple of words with Ron in that time as there had been Prefect Rounds the first two days for them. She wanted to slap herself for being so silly and obsessed with Ron but she couldn't help it. Not spending at least part of the day with him now felt very incomplete. She spent half her time thinking about him and the irony of her becoming more like her annoying roommates wasn't lost on her. She had done nothing else for most of the morning other than look forward to her prefect rounds in the evening and she shook her head in disgust at her own behaviour.

The one good thing that had transpired as a result of the battle at the Ministry was that she and Luna become a lot closer. Both of them had been loners and ignored by their peers in their initial years but the events at the ministry had her realise that their fight against You-Know-Who and his death eaters was something they had in common. They weren't best friends who would hang out a lot but she had found herself spending the evenings with Luna in the common room than in her dorm. She still found Luna a bit odd, well more than a bit odd in truth and found herself biting her tongue numerous times in order to stop saying something she'd regret when Luna launched into one of her numerous fantasies. But she wasn't vain or superficial. She was truthful, uncomfortably so at times but she had something oddly comforting about her.

"You like Ron don't you?" said Luna conversationally. Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice as she looked at Luna next to her. She was looking across at the Gryffindor tables.

"What?"

"You do, don't you?" asked Luna again, as if surprised she was denying something that was very obvious. "I liked him last year but he didn't seem to care too much."

"I am sure that's not true," said Hermione immediately getting defensive.

"Oh he's nice enough but he can be a bit unkind at times."

Hermione couldn't say anything partly because Luna wasn't wrong as she had herself found out in her previous four years but also because she hadn't been too kind on her either before this year.

"You don't like him anymore?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Doesn't matter," said Luna airily. "He doesn't, but I think he does like you."

"You do?"

"He does stare a lot at you, but that may just be due to the Nargle infestation over your head," said Luna mystifyingly as she got up. "I believe I found something related to the Crumple-Horned Snorcacks in the library, so I'll you around later."

Hermione ignored Luna's last statement but pondered over the rest of her talk with Luna. She hadn't told her anything she hadn't already known. She had caught Ron 'checking' her out on more than one occasion. She might have put it down to the teenage hormones but having spent so much time with her she was practically sure there was something from his side even if they might not have been as strong as her feelings.

But knowing all this made her feel even more frustrated. She still had no idea how she was going to approach him. She couldn't go right up to him and say she liked him – well she could but she doubted she could muster up enough courage for that. She glanced and at him and was suddenly filled with annoyance. He was supposed to be one of those brave Gryffindors, so why couldn't he ask her out. After all was it not a social convention for the boy to ask out the girl? Getting irritated she got up and headed to her first class.

OoO

"So what do you think of Professor Slughorn," asked Hermione as they got started on their prefect rounds later on in the day.

"He's all right I suppose but it was bit of a shock seeing Snape turn up to teach DADA," said Ron. "Just when I thought I wouldn't be seeing anymore of the greasy haired—"

"Ron!" she admonished him. "He's a bit strong with students but he is not as bad as you make him out to be."

"Speak for yourself," said Ron darkly. "He absolutely loathes Gryffindor and looks out for ways to deduct points."

"So what about Slughorn," she asked pointedly trying to draw away from the Snape topic which was never very pleasant.

"He's better than Snape as a teacher and it would've been even better if he hadn't adored Harry," said Ron making a disgusted face. "You should see him gush about Harry, it's like no one else exists in class."

"Yes, he does seem to have his favourites," said Hermione conceded.

"And you are one of them aren't you" asked Ron with an amused smile. "Of course you're every teacher's favourite so it's not that much of a surprise. Honestly, he's almost as bad as Lockhart."

Hermione felt her cheek redden at the mention of her former DADA teacher in her second year. Unfortunately for her Ron noticed this change.

"Don't tell me you were one of the hundred other girls who were drooling after Lockhart," groaned Ron.

"I was thirteen," she replied defensively not bothering to deny his accusations.

"You didn't see me drooling after Trelawney or McGonagall did you?" asked Ron with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I only saw you and the entire male population of the school drooling after Fleur when you were a year older than me," she said sarcastically.

"But that was different. She has those Veela Charms," complained Ron. "You are not going to blame me for being male!"

"And what about last year, when you were drooling after Madam Rosmerta at the _Three Broomsticks_?" said Hermione as if she hadn't heard Ron. This time it was Ron who turned red.

"Fine!" conceded Ron. "That makes us even."

"It does," she replied smugly.

"Why do you even bother arguing with me? You know you're not going to get the better of me."

"Well, maybe I like it arguing with you," replied Ron which stopped in her tracks.

"You do?"

"Erm yeah," said Ron, who now looked a bit flustered. "It's kinda our thing isn't it?"

"Yes it is," she replied nodding her head. She knew exactly what he meant. It was the kind of conversation and playful banter she had enjoyed with no one else but him. Only Ron had managed to bring that side out of her, a side she hadn't even known existed.

For the rest of the night they walked along making small talk. Occasionally they would catch each other staring and look away, both their faces red. Their hands would often touch as they walked close to each other which would cause her heart to flutter and the blushing would start all over again. While in some ways she found it exciting, she was tired of blushing every time they had any sort of physical contact. It made her want to snog him there and then and very thought would make her flush even more which did not help matters.

Maybe it was just that both of them were afraid to say it out aloud in case things didn't work out but she was fast getting tired of this. She was getting sick of being distracted in class, sick of how she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers and a bit frightened at how much he had come to mean in her life.

OoO

"Come on," said Ron as he led her outside the castle.

"Ron," she whispered fiercely. "We are supposed to be on our prefect rounds, not sneaking outside the castle."

"It's not like we sneak out every day," said Ron. "Oh come on, just this one time. I have to give you something."

"What?"

"Well you'll have to come outside to know," said Ron grinning.

"Fine," she huffed although her curiosity had been thoroughly roused by now and she had to admit sneaking out with Ron into the secluded grounds of Hogwarts was an exciting thought even if was just as friends – for now.

Ron led her to a part of the grounds that was close to Hagrid's hut. The grounds were illuminated by the moonlight and not for the first time Hermione was completely spellbound by the beauty of the castle. She was driven out of her thoughts by a pointed cough from Ron.

"So, I..er.. got you something for your birthday," said Ron as he began to take something out of his cloak. His confident demeanour up to this point had all but disappeared.

"Ron, I thought we had agreed on the no gift rule," she protested. It wasn't as if she didn't want a gift or that she wasn't excited and curious to know what he had gotten her but she knew about the Weasley's financial issues and didn't want Ron to do get anything that would cost him a lot.

"Just saying 'Happy Birthday' didn't seem good enough," shrugged Ron. "Which is why I thought I'd get you something."

"You really didn't have to, but thanks anyway," said Hermione as she took the small wrapped package from Ron and began unwrapping it. When she had finally got the wrapping off (The wrapping was done very neatly which made her suspect it wasn't Ron who had done the wrapping) she found a small bottle of perfume. She was momentarily taken aback by the gift. She wasn't sure what she had expected but she certainly hadn't expected such a 'girly' present. Her presents over the years had mainly comprised of books and here was Ron acknowledging that there was something more to her than just a bookworm or was this his way of saying something more? She inexplicably felt like crying for some reason.

"So, do you like it?" asked Ron, his apprehension written all over his face.

"It's rather um..unusual," she said, not knowing what else to say. But she wished she could take that back immediately as she saw Ron's face fall.

"I don't mean that in a bad way," she corrected herself. "I like it. It's just that I am not used to people giving me things like this."

"Glad you like it," said Ron smiling. "It's not like those Muggle perfumes. Its scent changes with your mood."

"That sounds impressive but this must have cost a lot?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hey, I'm not that skint," said Ron with a grin. "It's all right, there's no Hogsmeade visit for ages so I wouldn't have done much with it anyway."

"And why couldn't you have given me this inside the castle?"

"I….don't know," said Ron rather lamely. "It didn't feel right giving you while we were supposed to be on rounds."

Definitely very romantic thought Hermione wryly as she clutched at her gift tightly. Now that they had come outside she didn't quite feel like going back inside and doing the rounds.

"I guess we should go back then," said Ron looking towards the castle. "Don't want McGonagall to know we weren't doing our duties."

"No,"

"No?" repeated Ron looking puzzled.

"You heard me," she replied. "Let's stay here for a while."

"Stay here?" repeated Ron, his eyes wide. "Weren't you the one telling me not to go outside and do the prefect rounds?"

"I changed my mind," she replied simply. "It's beautiful here and surely you wouldn't deny the birthday girl? If McGonagall asks I'll take the blame."

They both sat down on the grass, a little distance from each other. What she really wanted to do was lean her head on his broad chest and go off to sleep but that was not on the cards right now.

"Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is there anything between you and Lavender," she asked, a bit surprised at her own boldness. Lavender's open and unabashed flirting with Ron had caught her eye despite her trying her best to turn a blind eye to it. It wasn't so much Lavender's flirting as the pleased looks Ron had given her that troubled her.

"What? Lavender and me?" laughed Ron.

"Well she does seem to like you," replied Hermione.

"Hermione, I am a not a fool. I know she's flirting with me but I have no interest in her," said Ron and Hermione felt a wave of relief going through her though she had suspected as much. She put down Ron's reaction to the typical teenage hormones and decided to think no more of it.

"Why are so interested anyway?" asked Ron in a challenging tone and she felt he was asking her to admit her feelings.

"Uh….um just wondering," she stammered. "We're friends aren't we?"

"Right, friends," said Ron as he looked at her and again she had the feeling that he was almost imploring her to correct herself but she didn't.

They sat there silently for what seemed like hours to her. Despite the cool breeze blowing across the grounds, the air around them felt hot as all the unsaid words between them seemed to float around her. They reluctantly got up from the grounds knowing that it was time for them to return. They walked back to the castle and at the point they had to separate Hermione looked back at Ron.

"Thanks again for the gift,"

"Glad you like it,"

"Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow then," said Hermione as she gave him a quick hug before making her way back to her dorm. All she wanted to do now was spend a relaxing time in the bath without having to think of any of her troubles or to be precise Ron.

* * *

_Well I hope you like that!_

_If you're finding it a bit annoying then I think I am doing my job. In the books whenever Ron or Hermione act on their feelings the situation is not normal and they are almost forced to show it. You have Hermione asking Ron out in HBP in the middle of a fight or Hermione talking to Ron after he almost dies or Ron asking Hermione for a dance only after Krum turns up or Hermione kissing him in the battle. That's the way I am going with this story as well._

_I can also say that it's going to be Hermione who will make the first move as Ron not only has confidence issues but also other things to worry about. It's going to happen soon and while I am at it I can also confirm that there's going to be no Ron-Lavender business in this story. So all those annoyed by that plotline can breathe a sigh of relief!_

_Read and Review as always!_

_Hope I can get out the new chapter quicker than this one.  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. This chapter contains a couple of dialogues copied from HBP._

* * *

__"I don't know why you keep going to these slug parties," said Ron for what it seemed like the hundredth time in the last couple of weeks, as they got started on their prefect rounds.

"And as I have told you about ten times at least, it's because I think they are nice," replied Hermione. "You might not like Professor Slughorn but his parties are nice and besides it's something my parents can relate to and I can tell them over letters."

"Why the bloody hell would you like anything to with that pompous old git?" said Ron. "Harry's never gone to any of these."

"Well, good for Harry," said Hermione. "Professor Slughorn might be bit of a show off but he's a good teacher and I for one like his parties and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

She and Ron had gone through this conversation and its many variants pretty much every day for the last two weeks and she was getting tired of it. She knew it was borne out of jealousy and did not like the fact that Professor Slughorn had left out Ron. But on the other hand she genuinely enjoyed some of these get-togethers and it made her feel just like one of the muggle girls back home enjoying with their friends. Slughorn's mood had been slightly off that Harry had missed all of these get-togethers and she wasn't sure whether it was Harry not wanting to come or wanting to Spare Ron's feelings. She felt it was a mixture of the two.

"Look, can we stop talking about this?" she said finally. "It's not my fault he didn't invite you."

"You think I want to go to one of these parties?" scoffed Ron. "I just don't think you should go either."

"Why?" she demanded. "And it better not have anything to do with your hatred of Professor Slughorn."

"It's McLaggen, all right," said Ron with a resigned shrug.

"McLaggen? As in Cormac McLaggen the seventh year Gryffindor who comes to these parties?" she inquired.

"You sure do know a lot about him—" began Ron but she glared at him and he stopped immediately. "Well what I am saying is that, I reckon he fancies you. I heard him talking about you the other day."

"Well maybe he does although I doubt it, what does that have anything to do with me not going with me going to these parties?" she asked, liking the idea that someone fancied her but repulsed that it was a creep like McLaggen.

"Well," started Ron slowly. "He's got a reputation for being a ladies man and I don't want him groping you or something."

"For a start Ron, no one's groping me," replied Hermione blushing a little at the mental image of Ron trying to do the same. "Second, I can take care of myself if he tries any funny business and third, I'd rather drown myself than allow that creep to touch me."

"Really?" asked Ron. "I mean I hate him but he is filthily rich, good at quidditch and considered quite handsome."

"You sound like you want me to be with him," she said dryly. "Besides I don't care about how rich he is, you are better at quidditch and there are more handsome boys at school than him."

"Oh no, no bloody way," said Ron shuddering and she shared a tiny smile with herself at his reaction.

"Er, Hermione who are you taking to that Christmas ball that Slughorn's holding," asked Ron in a quiet tone.

Hermione groaned inwardly at the question. She had hoped Ron hadn't heard about the Slug Ball as it had been christened but news spread quickly at Hogwarts. She knew who she wanted to take, she had made up her mind to ask Ron and was just waiting for the right moment to ask him out and she did not think this was it.

"I don't know," she said evasively. "It's still quite a way off. How did you hear about it anyway?"

"Oh, Slughorn checked Harry's schedule beforehand so he would have no excuse not to attend this," replied Ron.

"Well I take it he's not too pleased," she said sympathetically thinking of all the girls now vying for his attention.

"You could say that."

She walked on trying to formulate some kind of plan in her head to ask out Ron, a plan that would not mean her getting humiliated in case Ron refused. Before she could think any further she heard scuffling noises ahead of them which sounded suspiciously like a couple making out. They encountered such situations almost on a daily basis and while Ron was more inclined to let it go (Unless it was someone he disliked) she was very strict in enforcing the curfew. She heard Ron groan audibly as he recognised the signs as well.

"Common Hermione, let's not bother them," said Ron. "It's about time we finished as well."

"We still have about 5 minutes left," she replied checking her watch. "And I am not having anyone break curfew while I am supposed to be watching out."

She walked to the area were the noises had been coming from only to freeze right on the spot as she took in the people involved. She saw Ginny Weasley vigorously kissing her fellow Gryffindor Dean Thomas. They were so involved that they hadn't even noticed the two of them walk in on them. She glanced at Ron standing beside her and he was already very red in the face at what he was saying and she really couldn't blame him too much this time. She now wished she had agreed with Ron and gone back to their dorms.

"Oi!" shouted Ron.

"What?" said Ginny untangling herself from Dean, her red hair all over the place.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging in public,"

"This was a deserted corridor until you came butting in," said Ginny.

"Er..Ginny," said Dean not looking up at Ron. "Let's go back to the common room." Hermione was hoping Ginny would take up the offer but she was Ron's sister and a Weasley and her hopes were dashed.

"No, you go," said Ginny now red in the face herself. "I want to have a word with my dear brother." Dean gave Ginny one last look before making his way out in a hurry.

"Right," said Ginny facing Ron. "Let's get this straight, it's none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them." Hermione now felt like a complete bystander as both Ron and Ginny completely ignored her. It wasn't often that she witnessed an argument and wasn't herself part of it.

"Yeah, it is," shouted. "Do you think I want people saying my sister is a—"

"A what?" shouted Ginny drawing out her wand. "A _what_ exactly?"

"He doesn't mean anything—" began Hermione trying to intervene before spells began to shoot from their wands but was interrupted by a very angry Ginny by this point.

"Oh yes, he does," said Ginny now directing her ire towards her. "Just because he has never snogged anyone in his life and the best kiss he has had was from Aunt Muriel—"

"Shut your mouth," shouted Ron and drew his wand from his cloak.

Hermione quickly put herself in between and faced Ginny, deciding that it would be easier to pacify her than Ron who had now turned maroon and looked positively murderous.

"He didn't mean anything," she said slowly. "He just didn't want to find you snogging someone in public."

"Well that's not my problem," said Ginny. "Besides this was a deserted corridor until you two came barging in."

"A corridor counts as a public place whether it's deserted or not," she pointed out.

"Whatever," said Ginny. "It's not like advertised I was snogging here, did I?"

"No, you were only snogging someone in public while at the same time breaking curfew not to mention arguing with two prefects," she snapped. "Ron may not give you detention but you're neither my sister nor in my own house and I would have no problems in handing out a detention right now if you don't get back to your common room right away."

Ginny gave both her and Ron one last glare before departing rather noisily. She turned towards Ron who was no longer red but staring at her with his mouth open. She steadied and steeled herself for what she had decided to before she lost the nerve and the adrenaline ran out of her system.

"You want to come to the slug ball with me?" she asked Ron whose eyes had widened at her question.

"You want to take me," asked Ron rather unnecessarily.

"Yes," she replied impatiently. "Unless you'd rather I ask McLaggen."

"No!" said Ron hurriedly. "I'll come."

"Thanks," she said giving him a broad smile which he returned. "But I thought you didn't like 'anything to with Slughorn' "she added smirking at him.

"Who said I liked them?" said Ron a bit sheepishly. "I am only coming because asked me so nicely."

"And what if I withdrew my invitation?"

"You wouldn't," said Ron confidently as looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"No, I wouldn't," she conceded looking away from him.

OoO

"…And then she asked me to that slug ball," said Ron as he retold the entire story to Harry after he had gone back to the common room.

"Well I don't blame you. Ginny shouldn't go around kissing Dean like that," said Harry.

"To be honest mate, right now I couldn't care less about them," said Ron. "I am glad Fred and George got me the dress robes last summer. Don't think I could have gone with those blasted robes mum gave me in the fourth year."

"Well she is your sister," said Harry. "Maybe you could try and talk calmly to her?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You think that would make a difference?" he asked. "She obviously couldn't care less about what I think and is not going to listen to anything I say."

"Fair enough," admitted Harry.

"Have you decided who take with you?" he asked.

"Nope. I wonder if I can find some way escape this as well," said Harry sounding a bit desperate.

"I doubt it," said Ron shaking his head. "He's got you well cornered this time and sooner you ask someone the better. You'll be shot of all those annoying girls wanting to go with you."

"I know," said Harry, "But I have no idea on who to ask."

"Surely there's someone you want to ask? I can't imagine anyone rejecting you."

"Well there is," muttered Harry, "But she is out of bonds for one reason or another."

Ron shrugged but did not press any further.

"Enough about me," said Harry grinning suddenly. "I'm glad you got your date with Hermione at long last."

"Well it's not exactly a date—"

"Oh it is," said Harry dismissively. "You'll probably snog the hell out of each other. And maybe then you can finally stop staring at a picture of her you paid Colin to click right before you go to sleep."

Ron punched Harry playfully on the shoulder. "You knew about that?" he asked, feeling a bit mortified.

"Of course," said Harry. "If you want me to not know something then going to Colin might not be the best of ideas."

"I should have known better," he groaned.

"But seriously, I am happy for you," said Harry.

"I know and thanks," said Ron. "Well I am heading for bed."

OoO

Things had changed between her and Ron since she had asked him to the Slug Ball. Why she had a good idea, but she wasn't sure whether it was for the best or not. She had assumed that being in a relationship would be pretty much the same as being friends except for the fact that she could snog him whenever she wanted. But things were slightly awkward between the two of them as if they had no idea how to behave around each other. They hadn't even shared a slight argument since that day and that felt abnormal. This wasn't an official date as such but she was treating as one nevertheless and she assumed Ron was as well. She had even got her mother to send a blue dress to her, which she had decided upon due to Ron's eyes.

She made her way to the Gryffindor Common room entrance. Today being Sunday there were no classes and if she was lucky there would be no Quidditch practice scheduled and she could spend some time alone with him.

She waited outside the common room waiting for someone to come out, so she could ask them to call Ron. She didn't have to wait long and fortunately Harry was the first one to come out through the door.

"Oh, hi Hermione," said Harry as he saw her.

"Hi, Harry," she replied. "You don't have quidditch practice today do you?"

"We do," said Harry apologetically. "We haven't had much of a chance to practice this week."

"It's all right," she replied. "By the way, I heard some girls talking about giving you the love potion for the ball. So you better throw anything any girl gives you."

"Thanks for the warning," gulped Harry. "You wouldn't happen to know where Luna is, would you?"

"She'll probably be in the library," she replied.

"Well I am thinking about asking her to the ball to get these hordes of girls of my back," said Harry.

"I am sure she'll be delighted to go with you," she said smiling.

"Harry what are—" began Ron but stopped upon seeing Hermione. "Hi, Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Well I need to be on my way," said Harry not very subtly, leaving the two of them alone.

"Just came by to see if you were free today," said Hermione.

"Sorry about that," said Ron. "Got that game against Slytherin and we can't afford to lose that. Will see you after practice if it's all right?"

"That's fine with me," said Hermione, deciding to spend the rest of the day in the library. "Good luck for practice and the game."

"Thanks."

* * *

_A/N - Right, I am not entirely sure about this chapter. I had this chapter in mind from the moment the story began and I have never written a chapter quicker than this one (Took about 3 hours and in one sitting). I guess it was the irony that the very part of HBP that separated them for months would play a part in bringing them together that appealed to me. Now that the chapter is actually on paper I am slightly unsure whether this fits in or not._

_I managed to shove in a tiny bit Harry-Hermione moment (as well as implied Harry-Ginny) in there. I have had questions about how I intend to form the 'trio'. To that I'd like to say that for all intents and purposes there will be no trio. The Harry-Hermione relationship will progress as we head into the DH parts but it can never be how it is in the books. It would be a unrealistic to have no trio for 6 years and then they suddenly become best friends. It will mostly be a case of Ron, Hermione and Harry or Ron, Harry and Hermione which on reflection is not that far from what transpires in the books._

_Read and Review!_


	21. Chapter 21

_I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does._

* * *

Hermione looked at her reflection feeling reasonably satisfied at how she looked. After a lot of deliberation and discussion with her mother she had gone for a knee length dark blue dress to wear for Professor Slughorn's ball slash party. The dress showed off her legs which she personally thought was the best part of her body not that it said much for her, she thought ruefully as she checked the mirror again. The dress showed off a bit of cleavage not that she was very blessed in that department but there wasn't much she could do about that. Her eyes than scanned the part of herself she hated the most – her hair. She had taken special care not to get too worked up today and hair looked less wild and untamed than it usually did. Just then she heard her roommates coming up to the Dorm.

"Oh, he was bril…..Hermione what are you doing?" said Lisa staring at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Getting ready for the Professor Slughorn's part," she replied curtly.

"Yes, but you never even bothered to dress up properly even for the Yule Ball," said Lisa looking across at Sarah.

"Lisa, isn't it obvious?" said Sarah patiently. "She asked someone out to the ball and wants to look pretty for him." Understanding dawned on Lisa's face and Hermione did not like where this was going.

"So, who's the guy?" asked Lisa eagerly.

"It's no one," she mumbled blushing slightly.

"Common Hermione, you don't blush like that if you're going to the ball with no one," said Lisa. "We promise we won't take the mickey."

She contemplated lying but ultimately decided on the truth. "It's Ron Weasley."

"Ron Weasley? As in Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend?" asked Sarah as Lisa's jaw dropped.

"How many other Ron Weasley's are there in the school?" she asked sarcastically but felt a twisted satisfaction at their reaction to her 'date'.

"But..but…" said Lisa who was seemingly too shocked to say anything of much value.

"You wondered why he would agree to go with someone like me?" replied Hermione nastily.

"Of course not," interjected Sarah giving Lisa a look. "So does he like you as well?"

"I am not sure but I think he does," said Hermione and the frustration she felt about her situation with Ron must have shown in her voice as Sarah seemed to contemplate her words.

"We'll help you," declared Sarah with a smile.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione wondering what she was talking about.

"We'll help you get dressed properly," said Sarah eying her up. "Take this as a sorry for our behaviour over the years."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, not wanting to be dressed up like she was some doll but Lisa interrupted her.

"Can you honestly tell us and since you realised you liked Ron you haven't spent a lot of your time thinking about and doing things with him? asked Lisa.

Hermione felt herself flush but didn't deny her words.

"Exactly," said Lisa triumphantly. "You've just been a bit late to the party."

"Right, we'll first start with your hair," said Sarah in a brisk voice. "Lisa get the Sleekeazy potion."

Then began one of the weirdest 20 minutes of Hermione's life. Lisa and Sarah spent about half the time arguing amongst themselves on what to do and she felt like a doll who the two of them were dressing up without a care for what she actually wanted.

"I think we are done in here," said Lisa finally and Sarah nodded in agreement much to Hermione's relief.

She went to the mirror and to inspect the changes and almost cried at as she looked at her hair which was now unrecognisable. The potion used had tamed it completely and it was no longer the wild mess she cursed at every day. Other than her roommates hadn't done much except for a little makeup they had smeared on her face.

She turned to the two of them not sure what to say. While they hadn't hated each other, they had never gotten along very well.

"Say nothing," said Sarah. "We might not have got along well but we never disliked you."

"Now just come back and say you snogged Ron Weasley," added Lisa. "There's not a girl in this school who can claim that."

Hermione nodded but could find nothing to say. She decided she could thank them another day, she had too much on her plate today. She left the dorm to go to the place where she and Ron had agreed they would meet.

OoO

"Do I look all right?" asked Ron anxiously.

"Yes," said Harry. "But if you ask me one more time you won't be."

"Sorry," said Ron quietly. "Don't want to look like a fool while she looks gorgeous as usual"

"I am not sure why you are so bothered," said Harry impatiently attempting to flatten his hair. "She wouldn't care as long as you turned up."

"Easy for you to say," said Ron darkly. "You could probably go naked and all Luna would care about are the bubbling humdingers or something like that."

Harry snorted. "Well I am ready to go,"

"Where do you meet Luna?" he asked.

"Er we didn't actually talk about that," said Harry. "She'll probably come straight to the room."

"You go along," he replied. "I have to meet up with Hermione."

"Fine," said Harry and departed.

Ron looked at the mirror one last time and decided he looked passable at any rate. The dress robes had fitted him perfectly well which was something he had been worried about as it had been almost a year since had he tried them out. He stuffed his wand in his pocket and headed for the door eager to see how Hermione looked or rather how gorgeous she looked.

He made his way to the pre-agreed place where they had agreed to meet up before making their way to the ball together. This was of course Hermione's idea.

As soon as Hermione came into view he sucked in his breath more in surprise than anything. His eyes first fell on her hair which did not at all look like her hair. The wild untamed hair he had come to associate with her were now controlled and tamed. The initial surprise then started to give way to admiration as his eyes moved down from her breasts to her shapely legs. Her face was glowing and he did not think it would be humanly possible for him to resist the temptation to kiss her before the night was over.

"You look beautiful," he told her and was surprised find himself not blushing as he said it.

"And you look very handsome," said Hermione smiling before her look became disapproving. "But you're late. I have been waiting for ten whole minutes."

"Sorry," said Ron meekly. "Lost track of the time."

He decided to be bold and took her hand in his as he led her towards their destination. Both of them stole looks at each other before looking away. They were both behaving like a couple of twelve year olds but he supposed they were not any more experienced than a twelve year old as Ginny had pointedly reminded him. It was only when they reached Slughorn's office that he realised that they were more than a bit late. Not only were most of the invitees already there but they had already begun dancing to the music played.

"Ah yes Ms Granger welcome," said Slughorn as he caught sight of Hermione. "I was afraid you had decided not to turn up. And who might this gentleman be?"

"Professor this is Ronald Weasley," said Hermione politely although his thoughts were anything but polite towards that bloated toad. "He's from Gryffindor."

"I am assuming he's the reason for your late arrival for you have been nothing but prompt thus far Ms Granger." said Slughorn and Ron felt like throttling him.

"Oh no," replied Hermione. "I took a bit longer than I thought I would."

"Very well," said Slughorn. "I hope you two enjoy yourself."

After Slughorn had gone away he turned to Hermione guilt welling up inside him for having made her look bad and he knew she cared about what the teachers thought of her.

"I am sorry for that," he said earnestly. To his surprise Hermione didn't appear to be too bothered by the episode.

"It's all right," said Hermione.

He found her looking expectantly at him and it suddenly dawned on him that she probably expected him to ask her to dance. The problem with that was that he had never danced before in his bloody life. Why oh why had he not thought about asking Harry for a few tips? He had already embarrassed her in front of a professor and now he'd probably embarrass her in front of the other students.

"Want to dance?" he asked offering her his hand.

She beamed at him and her excitement and happiness seemed to rub off on him as he led her towards the floor. The office had been magically enlarged but the dance floor was still quite small and Ron was glad for that. Any mistakes or tripping's were less likely to be noticed.

He took Hermione's arm and bravely placed his other arm on her waist as they both began to sway to the music. Ron soon found out that Hermione was a very good dancer and it appeared that Hermione figured out that he was completely rubbish as she took control of their dance as he tried his best not to trip either of them up. As they went on dancing not only did he began to get a grip of this whole dancing business but even began to enjoy it. He had always thought dancing was too girly and had refused his mother when she had suggested to him that he learn dancing. He looked at her and was again struck by how radiant she looked tonight and had to resist another urge to bend down and kiss her. At long last neither of them felt like they could dance any further and retreated to get drinks.

"I enjoyed that," said Hermione after taking a sip of butterbeer.

"I wasn't too bad was I?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"Not at all although your technique could do with a bit of refining," said Hermione and after a little pause. "I could teach you if you like."

"Sure, I'd like that," he replied now thanking his stars he had never learned to dance.

After they had both rested a while and been completely rehydrated he contemplated whether to ask Hermione to dance again. It was the only activity where he could touch and not look like a perverted bastard. But before he could make up his mind he saw Luna come up to them with Harry nowhere to be found. She was wearing a full length yellow gown and looked quite pretty.

"You've got to kiss," she announced and at their questioning glance. "Mistletoe."

He looked at Hermione whose face had turned red and he could feel himself blush as well. Ron thought this was his golden chance. He could kiss without seeming to be desperate and maybe find out what her feelings were during the said kiss.

"If you don't want to, it's fine by me," said Ron, though insides were screaming at her to let it be fine.

"No we'll do it," she said quickly and slowly licked her lips.

He leant in slowly towards and then before she could change her mind planted his lips on hers in one quick swoop. He marvelled at how soft her lips were and slowly lost himself in the kiss. His insides caught fire and his hands found her shoulder as he deepened the kiss. He had imagined how kissing her would feel but the reality blew his fantasies out of water. He nibbled on her lower lip and he could have sworn Hermione had let out a small moan of pleasure. He darted his tongue out begging her entrance but at that moment she pushed away from him her lips red and swollen.

"I'll just be back," Hermione muttered before leaving.

Ron had never felt so confused in his life. He had kissed and he was fairly certain she was kissing him but then she had pulled away. Had he gone too far? Had she only kissed him due to the mistletoe? Had he been completely wrong about her liking him? After all why would she like him? He had embarrassed her in front of Slughorn, danced terribly and now gone a bit too far with the kiss. He had to find her immediately and speak to her and pray he hadn't destroyed their friendship. She had been the best thing to happen to him and he did not think he could bear not being friends with her anymore.

OoO

Hermione hurried to the makeshift washing room mentally screaming at herself and wanting to slap herself in the face. Here was the boy who she had liked and lusted after for the better part of a year kissing her and she had backed off. She had felt overwhelmed with what had been happening and needed assurance that he didn't just kiss her because of the mistletoe. But that was no reason to back away and run away, she argued with her inner logical self especially as she had enjoyed the kiss that had far bettered her wildest dreams.

After taking a moment to compose herself, she decided she had to go back and set everything right and maybe manage not to humiliate herself in the process. She went back to room and found Ron standing in the same position she had left him in except for the fact he wasn't leaning in. He looked confused and a bit guilty and seeing his face made her feel ten times worse. It wasn't his fault; she had wanted it as much but hadn't been as brave. She went up to him but he spoke before she could begin to say anything.

"I need to speak to you," said Ron seriously indicating his hand towards the door. She followed him out thinking it was probably for the best that they discussed this alone.

Ron sighed deeply as if preparing to say something unpleasant. "I am sorry for what happened there…I guess I got a bit carried away and….," Said Ron not looking at her. She felt guilt flow through her at making him feel like he had done something wrong and did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him, hard on his lips and he almost fell down taken by surprise at her actions. And then to her elation Ron responded kissing her back even more fiercely as her chest was flush against his. She put her arms around his neck and opened her mouth and Ron didn't waste any time as his tongue danced around with her own. Her body felt like it was on fire and as she felt Ron's arms trailing downwards and squeezing her bottom she couldn't help but let out a small moan which made Ron kiss her even harder.

"Oi!," shouted someone which made her immediately separate from Ron. His lips were red and swollen and desire clouded his eyes. She looked around to find it was none other than Harry who had interrupted them. "Get a room, you two," he added before hurrying down the corridor.

She pushed her dress up which had slid down a tad and felt mortified that Harry had seen her like he had. She couldn't look Ron in the eye suddenly feeling a bit shy at what they had. It had been the most intimate moment in her life. She did what she thought was for the best. She squeaked out a quick bye to Ron, still not looking up at him, wanting to make her way back to the dorm and think through things. Her insides were jumping with joy and happiness. She had snogged Ron and he had snogged her back. If they weren't together after this then she reckoned they never would be.

* * *

_A/N - So it's taken 21 chapters for their first kiss! I couldn't resist a bit of cockblocking!Harry especially as his lines after Ron-Hermione kiss in the books is one of my favourite part of the books. They have to talk about lots of things of course but it's safe to say they are together or at least will get together in the next few chapters. There was also a slight change in the relationship in the dynamic of her relationships with her roommates. They were never meant to be rude or bad but neither of them felt any connection with her which is why they normally left her alone. I might touch more on this issue in later chapters._

_A big thanks to all those who keep reviewing this fic. I can't stress enough as to how much your reviews mean and how it makes me want to write more and improve as a writer._

_Read and Review!_


	22. Chapter 22

_I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does._

* * *

"I don't know why you couldn't have just walked on," said Ron glaring at Harry. In six years of friendship he had never felt so annoyed with his best friend. They had both woken up late this Sunday morning for entirely different reasons and were now arguing in the dorm. Harry had followed Snape and Malfoy around the castle and had become even more convinced that Malfoy was a death eater and Ron had to admit that, what Harry had heard this time was did incriminate the ferret and Snape but he wasn't about to admit that right now. He on the other hand had a tough time going to sleep after what had happened between him and Hermione and had to take care of himself before he finally got some sleep. He still had a hard time believing what had happened at the Slug Ball. Hermione had always been passionate and that was something he liked about her but he had thought the passion was restricted to her love of the books. But when the prim and proper Hermione Granger had thrown herself at him and snogged him without a second thought….well, not even his wildest dreams could have conjured up such a scenario. And the best moment of his life had come to a rather quick end after Harry had shouted out. He could tell Hermione was embarrassed and she had taken off without another word.

"Look, I am sorry. I guess I was a bit surprised and hadn't even realised I had said something," said Harry patiently.

"Yeah and I don't think that was a good enough reason," he shot back.

"What do you want me to say?" snapped Harry. "Besides it's not like you'll not be snogging her every day anyway."

He was now starting to feel a bit guilty his reaction. After all he very much doubted he'd just be able to walk away if he ever caught Harry snogging his sister for instance and instantly groaned at the disturbing mental image that had formed in his head.

"Sorry, it's not your fault." he conceded. "It's just that she was embarrassed and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

Harry's expression softened immediately before he hesitatingly added "Maybe I could apologise to her?"

"No need for that. I'll talk to her," he replied immediately and Harry had a relieved expression on his face. He did not think a conversation between his best friend and his….he wasn't sure what Hermione was right now, would be anything other than embarrassing for both of them and for all of Harry's positives being good with girls wasn't one of them.

"You know, you should be thankful it was just me," said Harry. "It could just as easily have been Snape or McGonagall." Ron mentally cringed at the prospect of McGonagall being the one to have walked in on them. Hermione who thought the world of McGonagall would in all likelihood have fainted of embarrassment.

"You're right," admitted Ron.

"What do you think about what I told you Snape and Malfoy?" asked Harry cautiously.

"You might be right about the ferret," he replied before hesitantly adding "But don't think you there's a chance Dumbledore might have put Snape onto it? I don't like that git any more than you do but if Dumbledore trusts him then perhaps we should let it go…"

"I did think that one point," admitted Harry. "But Snape looked very convincing and I don't think he was acting but we'll find out soon enough I guess."

"You don't mind do you if I spend today with Hermione?" he asked Harry. "We are going back tomorrow and I reckon we have a lot to talk about."

"Not at all," said Harry. "In fact I am going to stay well away from you two, don't fancy throwing up everything I eat today."

Ron ignored Harry's jibe and took a quick shower before making his way down to the great hall for a late breakfast. Not too surprisingly he did not find Hermione there who was an early riser. He quickly finished his breakfast and decided to head for the library which he decided was where Hermione was most likely to be found. And sure enough he found her there, reading a thick book her eyes darting sideways as she soaked in the book. For a moment he just stood there and appreciated the 'natural' Hermione. She had looked lovely last night and he liked the fact that she had taken the pains to dress up for him but he loved hair as it was meant to be and he had a mind to tell her that.

He gave a polite cough and Hermione looked up immediately and as his eyes made contact with her a faint blush spread across her cheeks which made her look quite adorable and he had to remind himself he was still in the library.

"Want to talk about….well you know," he asked her feeling a bit stupid as he waved his arms about. "Outside," he added hastily not wanting to do anything inside the library.

Hermione nodded before getting up and replacing the book back into the shelf she had taken it from. Ron boldly took her hand in his before leading them outside the library and into the school grounds.

OoO

"I thought you had Quidditch practice, which is why I didn't come to meet you today," said Hermione feeling the need to justify why she hadn't come to him. She had thought about nothing other than their kiss since last night and had been bitterly disappointed yet not too surprised to not find him at breakfast this morning. Her hand was still entwined in Ron's and it felt quite perfect. She had hoped he would one day do that but never quite believed that it would ever happen.

"We did have one scheduled for today but Harry cancelled it after our win against Slytherin," said Ron.

He led her towards the very area where he had taken her on her birthday and she didn't think it was a coincidence. The weather outside was untypically hot for a December morning and they took refuge under an ancient looking tree. She had expected Ron to lead the conversation but he seemed to have become tongue tied and for a full minute the two of them did everything but look at each other in the eyes.

"This is stupid," said Ron finally. "Why can't we talk like normal?"

"I don't know," she replied miserably. Maybe they couldn't work as a couple after all?

"Do you….do you regret what happened yesterday?" asked Ron uncertainly.

The simple answer was no. She had enjoyed every moment of the short kiss and would have very much liked to do it again but now she wasn't sure if that was the answer Ron was looking for. But she was tired of pretending otherwise and decided on the truth.

"No," she said clearly and a relieved look passed over Ron.

"Me neither. I kinda liked it," admitted Ron to her delight.

"Do…do you like me?" she asked Ron outright. "I mean as more than just a friend."

"I…yes I do," said Ron, the tips of his ears turning a dark shade of red. Hermione couldn't hide her delight and broke out into a huge smile. For more than a year she had had speculated on whether he would ever like her and her he was admitting that he liked her. She could not have felt any happier.

"So you like me as well?" asked Ron the uncertainty evident in his voice but she only rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly, Ron," she said, her composure returning. "Why else would I have snogged you?" And then it was Ron's turn to break out into a grin. And soon both of them were giggling like a couple of ten year olds while shooting shy glances at each other.

"Since when?" asked Ron after the giggling fit finally came to an end.

"The Hogsmeade visit last year when we hung out together after the first DA meeting," she said promptly. "I might have liked you before but that was when I realised it. You made me laugh—"

"So I am the joker now?" demanded Ron but his expression told her he wasn't being serious.

"—You were funny, you were loyal, you protected me and I could be myself with you and it didn't bother you," finished Hermione voicing her feelings.

"I am also rude to you," said Ron looking a bit uncomfortable after what she had told him.

"You are but it wouldn't be you if you hadn't been a bit rude," she replied. "When did you realise it?"

"I guess it was after that disaster of a quidditch match," said Ron. "I had never felt worse in my life but you…you made me feel better. And I think you're funny as well."

"I am funny?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Well it's a different kind of sense of humour but you do make me laugh," said Ron chuckling. "Then again it might just be me."

"It probably is," she said.

"So you are my girlfriend now?" asked Ron.

She nodded. "Yes and you're my boyfriend," She could not have predicted the level of happiness that erupted inside of her when she said that.

"Wicked," said Ron grinning. "So I can do this—" And before she could say a word he had closed the gap between them and placed his lips on her. And there was something different about this kiss. Their first two kisses were either nervous or desperate but this was a kiss between two people who liked each other and were no longer hiding it. She nibbled softly at his lower lip before pushing her tongue inside and kissing him even deeper. Finally, she withdrew when it became physically impossible for her to hold her breath any longer.

"That was…bloody hell that was brilliant," exclaimed Ron after he had taken a few deep breaths of his own.

"It was," she agreed. She was going to find it very tough to keep her hands and mouths off him and as much as she liked Ron, she wasn't overly comfortable with public displays of affection. Her logical mind however often disappeared when she was with Ron.

Ron leaned in to kiss again but she held him off. Her happiness at having got together with Ron still did not dampen the fears that something might go wrong in their relationship and she would lose him all together.

"What is it?" asked Ron sounding slightly annoyed.

"I….what if we don't work out and break up?" she asked trying hard not to let the desperation she felt show in her voice. "Can we still remain friends?"

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it," said Ron and made another move to kiss her but she held him off again.

"No, we have to talk about this now," said Hermione. "You….you don't understand. I had no one to talk to until we became friends and I can't bear not to have you in my life in any capacity. I'd rather have you just as a friend than not have you at all." She felt tears prickle her eyes even as she said those words and blinked furiously.

"Hermione," began Ron slowly and as she looked up at him, she found a serious look on his which was quite rare for him. "This might sound totally barmy but I reckon we shouldn't think about what might happen. If we keep the 'friends' option open then we might never be able to have a proper relationship. I really like you and not just in a pervy way or for snogging but I like everything about you and I really really want this to work. I don't think I can just be friends with you, not after the last couple of days and knowing how it feels to snog you."

And she was reminded all over again why she liked and adored him. His caring and soft side wasn't very common, in fact it was quite rare but on the rare occasions it did show up he could make her feel better and more relaxed and at ease. And as much she would have liked to argue with him she knew he was right. Now that she had gotten a taste of what it felt like being him she did not think it would have been possible for her to just have him just as a friend anymore.

"You're right," she admitted.

"It's been known to happen," replied Ron no longer looking serious.

"Prat," she said as she smacked him on the arm.

"Can we get on with the stuff," said Ron indicating towards the two of them.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Is that all you can think about?" she asked him. "You know couples don't just snog the entire, they actually talk with each other at times."

"It's not my fault you look so fucking beautiful and don't tell me you don't want to do it either," he challenged her.

She felt herself heat up at his words. She couldn't understand how he could find her attractive. Her, with her small breasts, short legs, wild hair and next to no curves. But he did for some unknown reason and she wasn't going to complain.

"See," said Ron pointing at her with a smug look. "You're face tells the whole story."

"Fine," she snapped. "But let's not do..anything here. Anyone can walk in on us here."

"You didn't seem to mind it about ten minutes ago," said Ron looking amused.

"That was different," she said. "I got caught up in the moment."

"Now, I don't really mind where I snog you," said Ron looking indifferent. "Where do you suggest?"

She and Ron had gained plenty of knowledge through their nightly patrols and she decided to use that bit of knowledge to her advantage right now. She led Ron back inside the castle and eventually to inside one of the abandoned class rooms where she thought they were unlikely to get disturbed.

"You know, all those times you had a problem with people snogging in these and now you bring me here to snog," said Ron making no effort to hide his amusement. "That's why I like you I guess, you keep on surprising me."

She ignored him and put a couple of locking charms she had picked up before turning back to Ron who now looked curious.

"What did you—"

"Shut up and kiss me," she interrupted him feeling incredibly turned on at the prospect of them being alone in the room. Ron groaned at her words before placing his lips firmly on hers. As soon as their lips met all other others evaporated and she kissed him even harder and flicked her tongue against his mouth. She pulled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as his large hands were now running through her hair. She copied him as she ran her hands through his red hair, something she had always wanted even as his lips descended from her lips and began sucking on her earlobes.

"Oh, Ron…" she moaned unable to keep quiet any longer. Her hands slowly found their way to the edge of his trousers before she pulled his shirt out and snuck her hands underneath to feel his bare back. She heard Ron let out a string of swear swords as he now trailed his hands to her shirt and pulled it out before caressing her back and she lost any conscious thought as his fingers grazed the strap of her bra. Just as he began fiddling with the strap, there was a large banging noise that caused both of them to immediately move away from each other still breathing hard.

For a moment she thought it was someone banging on their door but she found Ron looking outside the window at something.

"What is it," she asked him at the window whilst attempting to make herself look presentable again.

"It's one of Fred and George's Whiz Bangs that some second years are blowing up," said Ron scowling. "I can't get a break even after they've left."

"It's all right," she said as she patted his back. "We can do this again….sometime. You did enjoy this didn't you?"

"You don't even have to ask that," groaned Ron. "That's the best thing I've ever done."

"We'll do it again. I liked it as well," she promised. But secretly even though she had enjoyed every moment of it she was glad they had stopped before they could do anything else. They had only shared their first kiss yesterday and this seemed like a step too far.

"We're going back tomorrow," said Ron quietly and she knew what he meant. She was going to miss him, even more than she had in the summer now that they were together.

"Can you come to the burrow?" asked Ron suddenly. "I am sure mum wouldn't mind."

"I am sorry but I can't," she said. "This is the first time I'll be going back home after my birthday and I can do magic outside Hogwarts so my parents wanted to see what all I could do."

"Oh," said Ron looking so downcast that she felt like cuddling him but instead placed a chaste kiss on his lips which was rewarded with a trademark Ron Weasley smile.

"You're brilliant, you really are," said Ron shaking his head. "Sorry if I came across as a bit desperate today but I can't seem to control myself around you. You are so bloody pretty, sorry if I forced myself on you…"

"Ron," she admonished him. "Who brought us to this room?"

"You,"

"And who told you to kiss me?"

"You," replied Ron a bit sheepishly.

"So don't you dare blame yourself," she told him trying to look and sound imitating which was difficult as Ron was a lot taller than her. "I wanted it and enjoyed it as much as you did."

Ron grinned at her words and reciprocated her kiss with one of his own. "I am going to miss you."

"So am I," said Hermione wistfully before brightening up. "Let's go back to the grounds and enjoy the rest of the day." With that she wrapped her hand tightly around Ron and unlocked the door and headed for the grounds to enjoy their first day as a couple.

* * *

_A/N - Well now they are officially together! And I hope everyone likes this chapter and it's not too sappy._

_Read and Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does._

* * *

"Now, Hermione we wouldn't mind seeing what all you have learned at that school," said her father after the family had finished dinner.

"John!," scolded her mother. "She's tired from the long journey and to tell you the truth so am I. It was a busy day at the clinic. This can wait till tomorrow."

Hermione shot her mother a grateful look. She had been tired out by the journey and wanted nothing more than to get a good night's sleep back in her old bedroom.

"Right you are Helen," said her father getting up and kissed her on the top of her head before making his way into his bedroom followed by her mother.

The following morning Hermione was feeling strangely apprehensive about her impending conversation with her parents. Her mother had assured her that she had her father had no problems with her being a witch but she couldn't help but wonder how they would react to the magic she could now perform. To her knowledge the only time they had seen magic was when Professor McGonagall had come to her house all those years ago to drop the bombshell that had changed her life forever. Beyond that she didn't think they had any experience with magic unless they had picked up something on their visits to Kings Cross.

Being a muggleborn witch, she was a lot less dependent on her magical abilities and used it far less than her two roommates who both had magical parents. She still did lots of things the muggle way out of pure habit more than anything else. But she couldn't help but wonder about her parents reaction if she were to use magic for more mundane tasks not that it mattered much right now. Simple Household spells was not part of the Hogwarts curriculum and she had never checked up on them.

"So, now that we have all had a good night's sleep and breakfast is out of the way, let's see what you can do," said her mother looking excited. Her father nodded looking expectantly at her.

It warmed her heart to see curiosity and excitement in the faces and voices and not hesitancy or cautiousness. Of course both her parents were very academically inclined people and her education, be it magical or muggle held great importance to them but even so the looks on their faces was enough to dispel any thoughts that had or might take a disliking to her magic. She now felt like one of those muggle magicians who performed on the stage.

"Well what would you like me to do?" she asked taking out her wand. She saw her parents eying the wand with interest.

"Let's see, that lady who came here…Minerva….."

"Minerva McGonagall," supplied Hermione.

"Ah, yes. Mrs McGonagall changed herself into a cat. Can you do that?" asked her father.

"That's not part of the Hogwarts teaching. It's called having an animagus form and Ministry of Magic need to approve and register you before you can learn that. But I can do lots of other magic," she added the last part eagerly not wanting to disappoint her parents.

"She also made something fly," said her father.

She immediately performed a non-verbal _Wingardium Leviosa_ on a glass that was kept on the table. The glass flew up in the air directed by her wand until she finally settled the glass back on the table and looked at her parents whose mouths were open.

"I can also do this—_Accio Remote_," she said and the remote flew towards and she caught it neatly. This went on for almost two hours. Her parents after recovering from the initial surprise threw plenty of questions at her and she only too happy to oblige. This was her element and something she was very good at.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something and I want you to answer it honestly. Are you happy at Hogwarts?" asked her father as he took off his glasses and looked at her.

"Yes," answered Hermione without hesitation. Couple of years ago she might have hesitated right she was the happier than she had ever been in her life. She saw a relieved expression on her father's face.

"That's good to hear," said her father. "I won't lie to you Hermione, when you first got that letter and went away all alone, the first couple of years was very hard for us. You were our entire world and it was very hard to not see you for so long. I resented you being a witch because it kept you away from us. After those initial couple of years we did get used to it and now that I see you happy I have changed my mind. You're learning things, you are happy and that's all we ever wanted."

"I am sorry," she said as tears trickled down her face. Guilt coursed through her body as she realised how much pain and anxiety she had caused her parents over the years.

"You don't have to be sorry dear. This not your fault," said her mother as she hugged her tightly.

She heard her father sigh. "Hermione, I didn't tell you all that to make you feel guilty or sorry," said her father. "We should have had this conversation long ago but I need you to know that if you have a problem or want to talk to us then don't hesitate. We don't have any problems with you being who you are and will always be there for you should you need us."

"I know," she said quietly. She felt like she was betraying their trust as she thought about all the things she hadn't told them about since she had joined Hogwarts. She wanted to tell them everything but couldn't bring herself to, scared that they would take it upon themselves to remove her from Hogwarts.

"And feel free to use your magic here," said her father. "Just don't leave anything magical lying around here. It would be quite tough to explain things jumping and flying around of their own accord to anyone visiting."

"Don't worry dad," she said feeling a bit better now.

"Now Hermione," began her father in a much more jovial tone which she didn't think suited him at all. "What is it I hear about you having a boyfriend?" She shot her mother a quizzical look. The last time she had written to her mother she and Ron were still friends.

"Hermione, it was obvious even from your letters that the boy liked you," said her mother shaking her head.

"I'd very much like to meet the boy," said her father.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I know what you're going to say dad but Ron's not going to hurt me or force me into anything,"

"That's good to know. Besides I suppose you could use one of those spells you showed us today on him if ever goes out of bonds. I doubt there's anyone better at magic than you are," said her father and she flushed at the praise.

Her father soon went out to get some errands done leaving her alone with her mother which left Hermione having to re-account the whole the story of she had gotten together with Ron.

"He seems like a nice boy. I'd love to meet him and see what it is about him that's got my daughter so happy," her mother said with a smile. "But now that you're in a relationship maybe we should talk about the _things_ you might get up to."

"Mum," said Hermione weakly as she turned red realising what her mother was on about.

"There's no need to be embarrassed dear," said her mother looking amused. "Ron might be very good with you but teenage boys only have one thing on their mind—sex. And as I don't plan on becoming a grandmother anytime soon, it would do you good if you read up on contraception."

"Are you telling me to have sex?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, you are of age in your world and what I say or think won't really matter," said her mother. "Besides I was seventeen when I had sex so I'd be a hypocrite to tell you otherwise."

"I did not need to know that mum," said Hermione feeling mortified at her mother's revelation. "And there are contraceptive spells in the magical world."

"Well that's a good thing," said her mother. "I was planning to send you back with condoms."

Hermione could do nothing groan at her mother's words. This was most certainly not a conversation she had ever intended to be a part of.

OoO

Christmas time at the Burrow was as usual full of life even with the absence of two Weasley members. Charlie had been held up with some order work in Romania and had been unable to make it home where as Percy was still being a prat. Much to his mother's delight however the trademark Weasley jumper that she had sent Percy had not been returned this time unlike the previous year when he had sent it back with the owl.

Fred and George's visit to the Christmas dinner had livened up what had seemed to be a dull holiday period for him. Harry's mood had worsened after Lupin had refused to take his allegations on Snape seriously and the Minister's visit didn't help the cause either. Truth be told, he was really missing his girlfriend—and it felt great to be able to finally call Hermione his girlfriend. He felt himself grinning as he remembered some of the things he and Hermione had gotten up to. It wasn't just the snogging he missed but the fact that being with her had always come naturally to him unlike most other things in his life.

"So little brother, that stupid grin on your face wouldn't have anything to do with a certain muggleborn would it?" said Fred. Fred's voice brought him out of his train of thought and he shot a glare at Harry who held his hands up in a defensive posture. The five teenagers were sprawled out in the garden of the burrow.

"Oh, it wasn't Harry. You can thank our sweet little sister Ginevra for that," said George. Ron snorted at George's words. Ginny was many things but sweet wasn't one of them.

"I have told you before not to call me Ginevra," said Ginny glaring at George.

"Well maybe if you kept your mouth shut, he wouldn't," said Ron annoyed at the fact that Fred and George knew about Hermione. He had no intentions of telling them, foreseeing the endless amount of teasing which really riled him up.

"Just like you did this summer with Dean and me?" asked Ginny sarcastically.

He opened his mouth to retort but realised he had nothing to say and decided to keep his mouth shut for now. He wasn't winning this argument and did not want to make a fool out of himself.

"And if you wanted to keep it a secret then you should look at other places and not right out in the open under a tree where the half the school could have been watching," said Ginny. "Keep it private, just like you told me, you know?" she added with a smug look on her face.

Ron could feel himself turning red and bit his tongue before he said anything stupid. Unfortunately Fred and George looked like they were enjoying it a bit too much to talk about anything else.

"We were a bit worried the Weasley charm had evaded you, even that git Percy had a girlfriend," said George.

"But you got there…eventually but Hermione?" said Fred incredulity in his voice.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ron defensively.

"Can't be much right with her if she's with you," said Fred airily as Ginny and George sniggered. "Not so smart after all I see."

That was a question he had asked himself plenty of times but he had stopped thinking about it lately. Having someone else say it aloud however made him wonder again if he was good enough for her. But she wanted him, he reminded himself and not even he could mistake the intense look and lust in her brown eyes for anything else.

"So Ron, have you slipped it in yet?" asked Fred chuckling and he saw Ginny giving the twins a look of deep disgust. "We could give you a good list of places if you want to."

"If you don't mind Fred, I'd like to hold my dinner," said Ginny icily.

He bit back another bitter retort to Ginny, wanting to tell her none of this would be happening if she hadn't opened her big mouth. Instead he just got up and went back to his room after feigning sleep to everyone. For the first time he was getting sick of being back at home and could not wait to get back to Hogwarts where Quidditch and Hermione awaited him.

OoO

Hermione darted her eyes around the great hall trying to catch a glimpse of Ron and the moment her eyes with met with his blue ones she could feel herself breaking out into a smile that Ron reciprocated. She had missed him. It had been different this time when compared to the two other times she'd gone back home. This time she had been more relaxed and the promise of what was to come had kept had kept her going. But only now that she was back at Hogwarts did she realise how much she had missed him.

Most students were on their way back to their respective common rooms and dorms after dinner but she decided she couldn't take another full day to talk to Ron again which would inevitably make her distracted in classes. She determinedly made her way towards Ron and saw Harry glance at her before leaving immediately. She mentally thanked Harry for having made it easier for her. She saw a look of surprise flash across Ron's face but allowed him no chance to speak as she quickly grabbed his arm and made her way to the abandoned class room where they had kissed before the holidays.

She quickly locked the doors and looked around to see Ron with the same astonished look he had in the great hall but again gave him no time to say anything as she planted her lips on his. She darted her tongue inside his mouth eliciting a moan from him even as she slid her hands inside his shirt and drew patters on his back. Ron was now sucking at her neck as his hands trailed down to her back and squeezed her bottom. She could now feel his erection on her thigh and she brought his mouth back to hers and kissed him even harder, before they both separated breathing hard.

"Missed you," said Ron grinning.

"Missed you as well," she replied laughing as she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

_A/N – Bit of a pointless chapter this as nothing much happens from a Ron/Hermione angle. But I have always thought that the first holiday after a muggleborn comes of age is a rather important one. Parents will finally find out and realise what their child has been doing and learning at Hogwarts for the major part of a year._

_I hope the representation of Hermione's parents is all right as we have nothing to go on as far as canon goes. I have gone with the safe option I guess. Couldn't resist a bit of Fred and George in there, who doesn't love them?!_

_Read and Review._


	24. Chapter 24

_I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does._

* * *

"I am telling you I don't like it," said Hermione. "Why can't you just tell her to stop?"

"Well I can't see how that would be an awkward conversation," said Ron sarcastically. "_Lavender, could you please stop flirting with me as I have a girlfriend._"

"I don't see anything wrong or awkward with that," insisted Hermione. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you like her," she said quietly.

Ron snorted. Sure he had initially enjoyed the attention Lavender had given him. It had felt nice to have a girl pay some kind of romantic attention to him but the novelty had worn off as soon as he had gotten together with Hermione. He felt a twinge of guilt but decided that despite liking the attention he had never really encouraged her so it wasn't really his fault. He couldn't remember having a meaningful conversation with Lavender in his 6 years at Hogwarts and if Hermione thought he was going to talk Lavender then she was wrong.

They were in the abandoned class room they had now begun to use as their special 'couple's room'. After the holidays Hermione had refused him point blank to do any sort of snogging or touching anywhere remotely public. Her logic of not wanting the teacher's to catch them was sound enough but he couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling that she was a bit embarrassed of having him as her boyfriend. Their make out sessions after their prefect rounds were pretty intense and he had even seen and touched her tits, which were nothing short of magnificent.

"No, I don't like her. If you hadn't noticed, it wasn't her tits I had my hands on the other day," he said smirking even as a slight blush crept up Hermione's cheek making her look adorable. "There's really no need for you to be jealous."

"I am not jealous of her," said Hermione.

"If you say so," he shrugged not believing her for a second.

"I am not jealous of Lavender," repeated Hermione. "I just don't want to see any other girl flirting with MY boyfriend."

"But I don't like her, I like YOU," he replied.

"That's not the point and you know it," shot back Hermione.

"I really do not so you had better tell me," said Ron now feeling a bit frustrated with Hermione. He wondered if this one of those barmy things about girls he was expected to know and didn't.

"It's…." began Hermione but couldn't seem to find any words and instead slumped against her seat with a resigned and helpless look. Ron's frustration was immediately replaced worry. Watching Hermione with this look on her face bothered him greatly. To him, Hermione was brilliant and had all the answers and if she didn't she'd work on it, day and night if necessary until she found it. She wasn't the one to give up. He shuffled closer to her and took her hand in his and gently caressed it.

"Hermione, I know I am shite with words and all but if you ever need to…you know talk about anything then you can talk to me okay?" said Ron. Talking about feelings was not his forte but if Hermione needed him he was determined to be there. He saw Hermione steady herself and determination was back in her eyes. He inwardly congratulated himself for saying the right thing.

"You are right. I am….jealous of Lavender," admitted Hermione as she looked into his eyes.

"You have no reason to be," he replied immediately. "You're smarter than or any other girl for that matter not to mention you're bloody beautiful as well"

"Everyone thinks she's pretty. She's got nice hair unlike me and well she's well blessed in other areas as well," said Hermione as if she hadn't heard Ron. "I am scared that one day you'll realise you're better off with someone else."

Ron did not know what to say. He had always suspected Hermione was a bit insecure about her looks but she had never admitted as much. He put himself in her shoes and thought about some other guy flirting with his Hermione, and hatred and jealousy immediately swept through for the faceless stranger and he began to understand where she was coming from. This was a real important point in their relationship. Hermione had opened up to him, admitted she was jealous and had trusted him. He knew it was time for him to step up to the plate and comfort her.

"Hermione, I don't care what anyone says but to me you are fucking beautiful and will always be. As for your hair, you've got to be kidding me! I love your hair," said Ron and he saw Hermione's eye widen. "I don't care that her tits might be bigger because they are not attached to your body."

"You like my hair?" asked Hermione her eyes still wide and her hand running through her hair.

"Yeah," he replied guiltily. He had never told her that her hair was the best part about her and no wonder she was surprised at his admission.

"But it's all wild and…"

"It's so you," he supplied.

"Me?"

"Yeah it's all wild and goes all over the place. And you are just the same. Very eager, wild and passionate about books," said Ron feeling a bit uncomfortable about the look Hermione was giving before adding suggestively "And your passion isn't just limited to books either."

Before he could say or anything further Hermione had launched herself into him and was snogging him like there was no tomorrow. Their tongues flicked and danced with each other as they frantically grabbed onto each other while still kissing fiercely. It was only when Hermione was practically sitting on his lap and moaning in pleasure that he slowly pulled away from her breathing hard. He did not trust himself to keep his head if they had gotten any further and Hermione deserved much better.

"Hermione what about us snogging when she's nearby?" he suggested half seriously. "That way we don't have to tell her anything."

Hermione gave him a pointed glare and while that might have intimidated many, he had over the course of their friendship and relationship begun to differentiate between her mock glares and serious glares and this was definitely the former.

"All right, all right," he said holding his hand up. "I could maybe go to Lavender and tell her it makes you comfortable. It might be a bit awkward and weird but if you want me to—"

"Ron," said Hermione interrupting.

"Yeah?"

"You don't need to say anything to her," said Hermione. "I trust you."

"You sure?" he asked slightly surprised at how quickly she had backed down.

"Absolutely,"

"Great," he replied but made a mental note to try and stay as far away as possible from Lavender.

"And Ron, you're not shite with words,"

"You swore," he half shouted.

"Shh," said Hermione before she made herself comfortable against his chest. It would be while before they would make their way back to the dorms.

OoO

"We could go on our first date tomorrow," said Hermione brightly. "And it's your birthday as well, so it's a great time for a Hogsmeade trip."

They were spending the Sunday lazing around in the secluded grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione had made sure that there would be minimal chance of anyone coming across them by choosing an area that was well away from the castle and was protected by spells. Ron, she guessed wouldn't have minded spending most of their in the classroom but she didn't want the physical element of their relationship to completely take over. She was never a romantic but she was really looking forward to the trip next day. Not only was it Ron's birthday but she felt it was the first time they could properly behave as couples. At school their relationship was mostly about sneaking around in the dark whenever they could find some time.

"A date?" said Ron.

"A date is a—" she began.

"I know what a date is Hermione," interrupted Ron scowling. "Is this not a date then?"

"You can't call this a date," she replied.

"Well, I don't see why not. We are certainly alone and we even have some food with us. Seems strange to go out on a 'first' date after the things we've gotten up to," said Ron smirking.

"So you don't want to go to Hogsmeade?" she asked surprised.

"I never said that," said Ron. "You know I love Hogsmeade. I don't see why you are calling it our 'first' date."

"Because it is," she maintained. "You don't call time spent with your girlfriend at home, a date do you?"

"Well I wouldn't know about that but in case you hadn't noticed Hermione we are not exactly at home," said Ron.

"Are you being difficult on purpose?" she asked annoyed. "Hogwarts feels like home anyway and we don't have to sneak around in Hogsmeade." She saw Ron's eyes brighten as she said that.

"All right you do have a point," admitted Ron. "So what do you want to do? Although as long as we are together I don't really care."

"It's your birthday, so you can choose," she said pleased he had come around.

"Honestly Hermione, I wouldn't know what to do on a date," said Ron looking sheepish. "Fred and George have told me stuff but I do not trust them one bit and you know how Harry's last date went. You had better be the one to decide."

"Well it's not like I have done this before either," she countered.

"Yes but you know everything and have probably looked up a dozen books on dating already," said Ron with a laugh as she felt herself turning red. She had looked up the books all right after all she was nothing if not prepared.

"Well we could go on a walk in the morning and then have something to eat later on in one of the restaurants. We needn't go to _Madam Puddifoot's_ as I think that's annoying place but the others all appear to be nice enough and—" she stopped rambling as Ron fingers which were running through her hair abruptly dropped down to his lap. His expression and demeanour which had been lazy and jolly so far had now taken on a more worried look.

"Ron, what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," said Ron gruffly. This was the one thing that really annoyed her about Ron. She was of the opinion that talking about things made them easier to deal with. She had opened up to Ron on a number of occasions and even cried in front of him but he very rarely opened up about anything to her. The only time he had opened up to him was back in their fifth year when he had told her about his insecurities. There were times she couldn't read him and it frustrated her not knowing what was going through his mind. And if he never told her she couldn't help him and she hated that. Ron in own way had been there for her when she had been upset and the fact that she couldn't comfort him during times where something was clearly bothering him upset her greatly.

"Clearly something is bothering you," she said trying to draw him out.

"I'm fine," said Ron again.

"No you're not," she said firmly. "And I am going to keep asking you to this so you had better tell me."

"I…I don't have enough money," said Ron looking down, the tips of his ears turning red as they always did when he was embarrassed.

She berated herself for not having thought about this and mindlessly opening her mouth. "It's all right. It's you're birthday anyway so I'll pay." As soon as she had said that, she realised it was quite the wrong thing to say. Ron was extremely self-conscious and did not accept what he perceived as charity.

"Absolutely not," said Ron firmly in a voice that indicated he wasn't going to change his mind.

"We won't go anywhere then," she said hopefully. "We can just take a walk and comeback."

"No, we're going," said Ron firmly. "I'll take money from Harry."

She was torn on whether to feel happy that he was ready to do something he did not really like for her or feel insulted that he'd rather take money from Harry than her. But either way she knew she couldn't allow him to do it, not when it obviously pained him to do so. She couldn't let him feel embarrassed or bad for something he could not help. She could be just as if not more stubborn than Ron when she wanted to be and she knew it.

"Here's what we are going to do," she started putting on her most forceful voice. "We are going to Hogsmeade and I AM paying. Consider it your birthday gift and if it still really bothers you can pay me back but you're not going to ask Harry for money to take me out."

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" asked Ron with a resigned shrug, a hint of smile appearing across his lips.

"Nope," she replied.

"I don't know if I have told you this before but you look bloody brilliant when you go all bossy," said Ron with a smirk.

"Only about a hundred times," she replied with a laugh trying to hide the blush she knew must have come across her cheeks. It didn't matter how many times he had complimented her looks she still found it a bit unbelievable that he could find her attractive.

"So we are set for our date then?" she asked.

"Sure,"

"Our first date?" she pressed further.

"Well I don't agree with that but as you are never wrong, first date it is." said Ron.

* * *

_A/N – The story has more than a 100 followers and I want to thank each and every one of them for taking an interest in the story especially as I know there are far better writers on fanfiction. So thanks for your support. And thanks for all the 170 reviews as well._

_The idea for the second part of this chapter stemmed from a conversation in OoTP where Ron states that he has no galleons at all to confuse with the fake ones. So I reckon if Ron and Hermione had gotten together early Ron's lack of money would have troubled him even if Hermione herself would not have cared. So basically the first part deals with Hermione's problems and the second deals with Ron's issues. Hope it's a nice read._

_Read and Review!_


	25. Chapter 25

_I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling Does._

* * *

Hermione checked her watch again as she sighed with frustration. Ron had promised to meet her at ten and while she had never expected him to be on time, she hadn't expected him to be half an hour late for their first date and on his birthday no less. He hadn't exactly been very enthusiastic when she had brought up the topic of the date but he did love Hogsmeade and she didn't think he would miss it for anything.

Tired of waiting and feeling decidedly angry at Ron she decided to go the Gryffindor common room entrance and ask someone to fetch him or maybe get in herself and drag him away from whatever he was doing. Luck was not her side however and she had to wait a full ten minutes before anyone came out and as her luck would have it, it was Lavender who emerged. Despite her talk with Ron, she still did not feel at ease whenever she spotted her near Ron. Ron to her delight had now taken to finding any excuse he could to get out of her way. She felt it was childish on her part to dislike Lavender but she couldn't help it. Lavender after all had done nothing to her, she didn't even know Ron had a girlfriend and couldn't be faulted for trying to get Ron's attention.

"Have you seen Ron?" she asked stiffly trying to keep her expression neutral.

"Why are you looking for him?" asked Lavender. "Surely you don't have any prefect duties today?"

"Have you seen him?" she persisted not wanting to be drawn into any conversation with Lavender.

"He's not in the common room so unless he's still in his dorm he's not inside," said Lavender. She had the feeling Lavender did know where Ron was or at least had a good idea of where he was.

"Ron is my boyfriend and we had a date planned for today, for which he hasn't shown up," she said trying to draw information from Lavender and at the same time making it quite clear to Lavender that Ron was out of bonds.

"Oh," said Lavender. "I did hear Neville say something about Harry and the hospital wing, so there's a good chance he might be there."

"Thanks," she replied and turned around to leave.

"Hermione," said Lavender, stopping her in her tracks as she turned around to face Lavender. Lavender's face held a trace of embarrassment and guilt.

"I didn't know Ron had a girlfriend," said Lavender looking down. "I honestly didn't. If I had I would never have….."

Momentarily taken aback by Lavender's words she just stood there staring at Lavender before pulling herself together. "It's all right," she lied and she could tell Lavender knew it as well.

She hurried to the hospital wing, her anger now having dissolved into worry. Katie's Bell's mishap had shown that there were people who could get at Hogwarts students if they so desired and Harry was certainly a big enough target. She hoped there was nothing wrong with him.

She entered the hospital wing to a scene of confusion and suddenly found herself having red vision. She could make out five different read heads all looking anxious and talking and arguing with Madam Pomfrey but it did not escape her attention that Ron was not one of them. Madam Pomfrey had seemed to have finally relented and allowed the Weasleys inside. She wasn't left all alone for too long as Harry came out minutes later. He looked like he had just woken up and his hair was standing up on the ends. Instead of feeling relieved however Harry's appearance turned her blood cold. Harry being all right coupled with the frantic Weasley's could only mean….

"Harry, what's wrong with Ron?" she shouted at Harry. "And why did you not tell me?"

"Hermione, calm down," said Harry. "He's all right now and I was just about to come to you now."

She breathed a huge sigh of relief not realising she had been holding her breath. When Lavender had mentioned the hospital wing she had presumed it was Harry in trouble, it was almost as if even her subconscious mind refused to contemplate the possibility of any harm coming to Ron. Feeling weak in the legs she sat down before facing Harry and trying her best not to cry.

"What happened?" she asked Harry who sat down as well.

"You know the time you warned me about girls sneaking in things to me spiked with love potions?" asked Harry. She nodded not knowing where Harry was headed.

"Romilda Vane gave me a box of chocolates which I stowed in my trunk," said Harry. "This morning the box fell out and Ron mistook it for his gift."

"He would," she said fondly in spite of the situation.

"Yeah, well so I took him to Slughorn so he could make an antidote to counter the love potion," continued Harry. "After he was finished he offered us a drink and Ron was the first to drink it and I think you can guess what happened next."

"Why would Professor Slughorn try to poison Ron?" she asked bewildered.

"He wasn't," said Harry. "That bottle was meant for Professor Dumbledore and Ron got in the way."

"But Magical poisons act instantly," she replied. "How did Ron…."

"I thought of a Bezoar," said Harry, his voice grave. "If I hadn't…."

His unspoken words hung in the air even as she realised how close Ron had come to dying. However instead of being grateful to Harry, she felt nothing but fury.

"I told you to throw whatever anyone gave you," she said quietly.

"I know and I am sorry," said Harry.

"Well sorry doesn't quite cut it," she retorted sharply. "Ron almost…..died and all because you were careless and irresponsible."

"What else do you want me to say?" asked Harry raising his voice. "He is my best friend you know, long before you became his girlfriend."

Before she could say anything further two people, which she assumed were Ron's parents emerged looking very subdued. Mrs Weasley made her way towards Harry and enveloped him in hug.

"We can't thank you enough Harry," said Mrs Weasley. "Half of the Weasley's seem to owe their lives to you and my boy wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for you." She then followed her husband out, presumably to talk with the Headmaster. Mrs Weasleys words brought her back to reality.

"Harry, I…am sorry," she said feeling tears sting her eyes. "You saved his life and here I am blaming you for it. I just…I am sorry." Harry had an alarmed look on his face and she couldn't blame him. Her emotions were running havoc and she had never really broken down in front of anyone other than Ron.

"You're right, it was a bit careless of me but he's all right now," said Harry as he put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "By the way he was mumbling your name."

"He was?" she asked.

"Why are you surprised?" laughed Harry. "You're all he practically talks about these days. It's rather disturbing actually." She flushed, wondering what Ron was telling Harry. She was going to have a few choice words with him if he had been talking about some of their more intimate activities.

"Oh don't worry he doesn't really go into detail," said Harry smirking. "Not yet at least."

"Can I see him now?" she asked Harry.

"You could but I'd advise you to wait until the Twins come out," said Harry. "They don't appear to be in the mood today but you never know with them."

She nodded and a few minutes later when the twins and Ginny walked out she could see exactly what Harry was talking about. There was no trace of laughter or mischief on their faces and they swiftly exited barely sparing her a glance.

"You go on," said Harry getting up. "I'll be back later once I've readied myself a bit."

"Thanks."

She wasn't sure what she had expected but nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary as she entered the room where Ron was. He was slightly paler than usual but he was breathing normally and there were no visible signs that he had narrowly cheated death hours ago. Seeing his chest rise and fall rhythmically calmed her down as she slid into the chair beside him and stared at him.

As she watched him, the reality of what could have happened began to sink in. She had come very close to losing Ron forever and that thought frightened her. It frightened that in the less than two years she had come to known him he had become such an integral part of her life. A life without Ron seemed possible but it was bland. It was empty. It was devoid of any kind of true _life_ in it. Any thoughts about the future since she had known him had involved him but then again she did love him.

Hang on….did she really _love_ him? She was only 17 for heaven's sake.

But why not? Another part of her argued. Did age really matter? He made her laugh, he thought she was beautiful and never lost an opportunity to say so, he seemed to like her for the know-it-all she was and he even liked her dreadful hair. Wasn't this something she had always desired, for someone to like her for who she was?

Her, own reaction to finding about his accident showed that this was more than just a typical teenage fling that would run its due course and fizzle out into nothing. She held his hand in hers and felt the warmth emanating from them and the simple act made her feel closer to him.

Her touch seemed to stir Ron and for a moment she thought he was just tossing and turning but seconds later he opened his eyes slowly before focussing on her.

"Hermione?" said Ron hoarsely.

"I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Well you kinda did but I keep nodding off now and again, so it doesn't really matter," replied Ron slowly.

"Maybe I should leave?" she asked half-heartedly.

"No, don't," said Ron quickly. "I am all right really and would have been better if Madam Pomfrey hadn't shoved dozens of those nasty potions down my throat," he added with a grimace.

"Well, those potions are for your own good, so you had better take them," she replied mechanically as Ron made a face at her.

"Yes, I know that Hermione but I don't have to like it, do I? He replied. "Not the way I wanted to spend my birthday."

"I'd like to have wished you in better circumstances and er…in much better ways." She said with a smile as Ron groaned. "But, Happy Birthday anyway, you're of age now."

"Don't do that to me!" said Ron. "I feel like 50 or something. It's those potions I tell you."

"Are you really all right?" she asked seriously.

Ron seemed to sense the change. "I am all right Hermione," said Ron as he squeezed hand. "The Bezoar basically negated any immediate danger but it will take some time to remove all traces of poison from the system, so I am going to be stuck here for quite some time I'm afraid. And sorry about the date."

"You think I care about that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, you did seem quite excited about it," shrugged Ron.

"I was, until you got yourself poisoned," she replied. "Maybe we can just have a date here," she added, a silly idea forming in the back of her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron. "And didn't you say something about the date needing to be outside?" he added.

"Oh give over," she said with a smile. She reached into her pocket pulled out a miniature cubicle box and quickly transfigured into what it originally was, a box of chocolate frogs. It had, it seemed to her a quite appropriate gift, however given the events of the day, it seemed an ironic gift.

"I got this for you as your birthday gift," she said handing Ron the box.

"This seems quite expensive," said Ron eying the box hesitantly.

"No, it really wasn't," she lied smoothly.

"Now what I propose is," she began, neatly taking the box back from Ron and opening it "is that you lie there while I eat a few of these. I am sure Madam Pomfrey wouldn't prescribe Chocolates as medicine."

"_Few of them_? I thought you stayed away from chocolates due their sugar content," said Ron his eyes widening. "Besides eating my gift while I sit here is not very er…ladylike."

"_Ladylike_?" she laughed.

"Yes, ladylike," said Ron and grabbed a chocolate frog for himself. "A bit of chocolate never hurts."

By the time they were finished both of them had several chocolate frogs each and she felt a lot _freer_ that she had ever done. She very rarely let herself go but seeing the look of amazement on Ron's face, she felt it was definitely worth it.

"I think I should go," she said regretfully.

"Why?" said Ron looking disappointed.

"I am sure you're parents and Madam Pomfrey will be back soon and I am surprised Harry hasn't come back yet," she said. "I'm glad we are done with the 'date' without anyone walking in."

"Stay here a little longer," said Ron. "I am supposed to be sleeping anyway, so they shouldn't be back for some time."

"If you are supposed to be sleeping then you better get to it," she said sternly. "I'll be back later," she promised. She leaned in and placing a small kiss on his lips, tasting a bit of chocolate on his lower lip before moving away.

"That's not fair," complained Ron. "How do I sleep after that?"

"Well, it's either that or lying here and feeling sorry for yourself," she said getting up. "See you later." She added moving out of the room feeling a lot better than when she had entered.

OoO

The potions he had to take tasted nasty, his movement was pretty much restricted to the hospital wing, he had to sit out the quidditch game and there had been no snogging and groping at all with Hermione. Yet a part of him didn't mind being cooped up, as restless as he was because watching Hermione fretting over him and take care of him over the last two weeks had left a warm feeling inside of him. She had spent all her free time with him, taken to reading her books sitting by his side as he slept due to the potions he was being prescribed and had even spent time on researching the poison that had inadvertently been used on him to ensure there was going to be no further complications. This, despite Madam Pomfrey telling her repeatedly that he was going to perfectly fine. _I need to know what's wrong with you if I have to take care of you, _was what she had said when he had enquired about it. As soon as she had said that his affection for her had grown deeper.

She had even started helping (doing most of it) with his homework not wanting him to fall behind. He felt guilty beyond words at the amount of workload she had taken up primarily due to him but insecure and childish part of him felt giddy that she found him worth all this attention and trouble.

But despite all the positives, he had had enough of the hospital wing in these last two weeks to last him a lifetime and wanted nothing more than to go back to his dorm. When Hermione was not present, which was a lot of the time as she had to attend classes he was bored out of his mind. Harry's arrival on the bed beside him (like the best mate he was) after his quidditch accident had eased the boredom but his 'visit' had lasted all of two days.

"Hey," said Hermione and her voice dragged him out of his thoughts. She flopped down on the chair beside him looking tired. She looked she hadn't slept properly for some time.

"Hey," he replied. "You should be taking more rest; you look like you could pop off to sleep any moment."

"Yeah, I have been busy," she replied stifling a yawn.

"You really did not need to make my notes, you know," he replied. "I could have just done them myself if you had just brought Dean's notes to me."

"I am sure you would have," said Hermione arching her eyebrows.

"No, I really mean it," he said sincerely. "You needn't have."

"But I wanted to," said Hermione slowly looking at him. "I am not doing any of this because I have to, I am doing this because I want to and because it's you."

"Well I'm glad to know that," he replied with a smile even as his insides were dancing for joy at her words.

"You'll also be glad to know that you might be back in your dorm tomorrow," said Hermione. "Although I think that's more to do with how much you seem to annoy Madam Pomfrey than you being ready to go back," she added with a smirk.

"I am certainly glad to know that," he replied feeling delighted at the news. "In my defence she is equally annoying."

"I am sure she is," said Hermione with a laugh. "But I do think you are ready to get away from here anyway."

"I've been telling her that for a week!" he replied. "I am also looking forward to err,… resuming some of our other activities," he added with a smirk.

"So am I," said Hermione with a smile, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Can't wait," he replied grinning.

"I'll see you tomorrow if that's all right," said Hermione getting up. "I've got an essay to right and I think I am going to turn in early tonight."

"That's all right," he assured her. "Hermione?" he added almost as an afterthought.

"Yes?"

"Thanks,"

"For what?"

"For everything," he replied. "You've been great, spending all this time with a git like me here and I just want you to know that I appreciate it," he added and as Hermione opened her mouth to speak he cut across "I know what you said about wanting to do it and I get that but still thanks."

Hermione maintained her gaze at him for a couple of seconds and it looked she wanted to say something but instead gave him a short nod before making her way out.

* * *

_A/N – Took a lot more time to get this chapter out than I thought it would and I wouldn't expect the next one to be any quicker. Got a very busy next two months so writing time will be minimum._

_For those who actually expected a date, sorry! As I've said all along, the aim is still to stick to the canon storyline as much as possible whilst still keeping in line with the AU plot. This was too good a plot to discard not to mention writing about an actual date would have been hell so I've gone for the safe option._

_Hope everyone likes it. Read and Review!_


	26. Chapter 26

_I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does._

* * *

"I'll never understand why you're always so nervous before exams," said Ron shaking his head. "You are by far the smartest student at Hogwarts. No one even comes to your grades in Gryffindor."

The two of them were walking to Hogsmeade to take their apparition test along with the rest of the eligible students. Ron was disappointed that Harry hadn't been eligible but she had been secretly glad to have Ron alone to herself.

"I'll have you know Ron that Hogwarts exists outside of Gryffindor and there are lots of students with comparable grades, so I am not the smartest student 'by far'," she said.

"Nonsense, grades are not everything. You could probably score more in the NEWT's than half the seventh years," said Ron.

"Don't exaggerate," she replied. "And besides apparition tests are different. You're determination, deliberation and destination could go wrong at any time and that's not dependent on smartness. Even older witches and wizards can mess it up. Why, in 1789 a wizard named Hugh Francis—"

"Ended up on the deck of a ship in the Arctic Sea," finished Ron with a grimace.

"How do you know that?" she asked surprised.

"Well, I might have read it in a book," replied Ron with a smirk.

She snorted disbelievingly. "And which book would that be? Quidditch through the ages or was it Official illustrated history of Chudley Cannons?"

"Are you suggesting that those are the only two books I read?" asked Ron.

"Only two books you willingly read at any rate," she replied. "I told you to read those books on apparition but you never did touch one of them and as I never told you about Hugh Francis, I want to know how you know about it."

"Does it really matter?" asked Ron with a grin. She did not like it, when she did not know something, and unfortunately Ron was well aware of that. "All right, let me put you out of your misery" said Ron. "I got a letter from Fred and George in the morning. They had somehow found out I had an apparition test today and putting this in the letter was their way of wishing me luck." added Ron with a scowl on his face.

"Well that's quite inconsiderate of them," she replied frowning. As fun loving and nice as the twins were, it seemed to her that they always unwittingly found a way to affect Ron's already fragile confidence. She had never said anything as she knew he looked up to the two of them more than he'd like to admit and looked for their approval.

"I hope I can pass the test. Fred and George passed it on their very first attempt as did Bill and Percy. Charlie failed the first time round but the twins couldn't mess with him," said Ron. "If I fail they probably won't shut up about it for the rest of my bloody life." he added gloomily.

Ron's repeated habit of comparing himself to his brothers was another thing that bothered her because in his own mind he always came out looking second best. She wished he could see himself like she did but she knew it was something he had to overcome himself and had never breached the subject.

"I am sure you will pass," she said assuring him. "Just don't get too nervous or you won't apply the 3D's properly."

"Oh yeah those blasted 3D's," muttered Ron as they reached the spot where everyone had gathered waiting for the test to begin.

OoO

"Did you pass?" Hermione asked eagerly as Ron returned from his test.

"Yeah," said Ron with a smile of relief. "I nearly didn't though."

"What happened?"

"Well, all of me apparated to the point except for my left eyebrow," said Ron. "He stared at me for a while but I guess he didn't see any difference," joked Ron.

"It would have been very harsh had he failed you for that," she replied. "I knew you would pass."

"Same goes for you," said Ron. "I prefer travelling by floo though."

"I've never travelled by floo," she replied wistfully. "I'd like to try that once."

"Come on, let's go to the _Three Broomsticks_ to celebrate my unexpected passing," said Ron.

"Yes, but you're not drinking firewhisky," she said sternly.

"I don't see why not," complained Ron as he entered the shop and led her towards corner table. "And don't tell me, it's because we are prefects. "

"There's that and do you really want to go back to Hogwarts drunk?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "I've heard it's very strong and considering you've never had it before I would strongly advise against it."

"Fine, I'll get the butter beers," said Ron getting up. "But I really don't know why I let you order me around."

"Well you said I was smart, maybe that's why," she replied.

"Maybe, or maybe it has to do with the fact that you're quite a turn on when you're acting all bossy," said Ron with a wink before going to get the drinks. He was back in a couple of minutes with two glasses.

"The one good thing about getting poisoned was that mum seems to think I should be kept happy or something and as a result I've actually got some money to spend," said Ron.

"I really wish you wouldn't joke about that," said Hermione tensely. Since recovering Ron had taken to joking about the incident and it made her wonder if it had affected him more than he'd let on. It would be just like Ron to bury anything that might have changed within him with his jokes. Unfortunately for her Ron's jokes tended to remind her of his pale body lying in the hospital wing and her realization that he feelings were for Ron were far deeper than even she had thought was possible. Since that she had contemplated her thoughts time and again and each time she had come to the same conclusion-she loved Ron Weasley. There was just no getting around that fact.

"Lighten up, Hermione, I am perfectly fine" said Ron, holding her hands in his and caressing them.

"I know, I know," she said slightly relaxed at his touch. "Every time you bring it up, I just can't help but think what could have happened."

"Sorry," said Ron. "Let's not talk about that ok?"

"So, what about Harry and Ginny?" she asked.

"What about them?"

"About them being together. Are you all right with that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am fine with that," said Ron.

"Really?" she asked surprised. "Does it not feel strange to have your best friend and sister go out?"

"Well it is a bit weird but I am fine with it although I have let them know that there's no snogging to be done in front of me," said Ron.

"You didn't actually say that to her did you?" she asked.

"Of course I did," said Ron.

"You're so tactless sometimes," groaned Hermione. "I hope you remember what happened the last time you told Ginny not to snog in front of you."

"Yeah I do, you asked me to the slug ball and the rest as they say is history," said Ron grinning.

"What about the part before that? You know the part where she was insinuating that you drooled over your soon to be sister-in-law," she replied and looked on smugly as Ron reddened and choked on his butter beer.

"Well you know what they say, All's well that ends well," said Ron. "And how many times do I need to tell you that Fleur is a bloody Veela so that wasn't my fault."

"You know, I feel sorry for Harry," she said sympathetically. "Not only does he have you-know-who's shadow over him, he's now dating a girl with six brothers."

"Well that's his own fault for dating Ginny," laughed Ron. "But he should be all right. He's a great guy, got plenty of money and to be honest every girl would want to be with him. I am happy for Ginny as well; she's finally got her crush."

"Not every girl cares about money or wants to be with Harry," said Hermione looking at Ron.

"Most do I reckon," said Ron.

"Maybe, but certainly not me," she replied.

"So you would still choose me if say, Harry was interested in you?" laughed Ron but she could sense the uncertainty behind his laughter.

"Of course, I would," she said indignantly. "I lo….like you for who you are now, not because of what you have or don't have. And you are a lot more handsome than Harry," she informed him.

"So are you telling me you only like me because I look good," said Ron feigning hurt.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said," she said rolling her eyes and smacked Ron on the arm.

They finished the rest of their butter beers before heading back towards the castle. Just as they were heading inside, Ron stopped her pulled her to the side. He looked he wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth.

"What is it?" she asked crossly. Her voice seemed to do the trick.

"I am sorry for implying that you were after money or wanted to be with Harry….back in the shop that is," said Ron finally. "Well everyone wants to be with him and well I…."

She shook her head fiercely. She found she couldn't exactly blame Ron. The way the majority of the girls wanted to be with Harry simply because he was the boy-who-lived annoyed her.

"I understand…but I can't say I am not hurt you think that," she said quietly.

"Sorry," said Ron, refusing to look at her.

"It's all right," she said after a full minute had passed by with both of them standing and not looking at each other. She placed an arm on his shoulder, which made Ron look at her. "I like you, because you're a wonderful, kind, smart and funny boy….er man," she said. "Can't you believe that?"

"I think I can," said Ron before leaning in and kissing her and she responded eagerly. Their snogging session were less frequent now, she supposed the novelty of kissing had slightly worn off but the kisses were filled with a lot more desire and liking for each other rather than them being just another two horny teenagers.

"So we're fine," asked Ron as they entered the castle.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile.

OoO

The time spent lazing around in the common room used to be at the top of his to do list not that long ago but every such moment now felt like time wasted, time that he'd much rather spend with Hermione than lay snoozing around. He had always hoped he would have a girlfriend like most boys in his dorm, but never quite expected it to come to fruition. And now that he did have one, he felt like a tit for missing his girlfriend so badly.

There were no prefect rounds for them today and both of them had to contend with sitting in their respective common rooms. He forlornly thought about that day back in the first year when he had wished for Hermione not to be sorted in the same house as him. Hermione would have been quite a good fit in Gryffindor, now that he thought of it. She was certainly brave enough, as much as him or Harry if not more.

His eyes began to close slowly as thoughts of Hermione overcame him and he began to drift off to sleep when the door opened violently and Harry came bursting in and went straight up the stairs to the dorms. He had been out for his usual meeting with Dumbledore. It was the look on his eyes that made Ron sit up straight and banished all thoughts of Hermione from his mind. But before he could make out what was wrong, Harry was running down the stairs with something clutched in his hands.

"Take this," said Harry, a bit breathless from all the running and handed him a sock.

"Why do I need that?" he asked feeling thoroughly confused and slightly alarmed. Harry did not usually get worked up for no reason. "Are you sure you are not confusing me with Dobby?" he joked trying to calm things down.

"You need what's inside it," said Harry. "_Felix Felicis_."

"But why?" he asked.

"Dumbledore's found another horcrux and he wants me to come with him to destroy it," said Harry. "But I am sure Malfoy's up to something tonight in the room of requirement, Trelawney heard him rejoicing."

"If you're going to destroy the horcrux then you need this more than I do," he said pushing the sock towards Harry not understanding how Trelawney came into the picture.. "I can handle Malfoy on my own."

"No. I have Dumbledore with me, I'll be all right..no really I will," Harry added at his doubtful look. "Besides Malfoy's planning something big I think. Look I know you don't entirely believe me but trust me on this. Round up as many of the DA members as you can and share the _Felix Felicis_. Oh and keep an eye out on Snape as well."

"Harry, good luck," he shouted as Harry moved towards the door and Harry briefly nodded before putting on his invisible cloak and disappearing.

He stood in the middle of the common room feeling a bit stunned at the events of the past five minutes. Dumbledore or not, he knew Harry was in danger and shrugged of the feeling he had of never seeing Harry again and brought his mind to the task at hand. He was sure Dumbledore would have his own people guarding the castle but he didn't want to not follow Harry's wishes.

He dug deep in his pockets and after some frantic searching pulled out a small galleon. This was the best way of summoning the DA without going to every one of them and sent the message. He wondered how many would respond to it. It had been more than a year since they had their last meeting. In the unlikely event that all of them responded then there would have to be many that would go without the potion.

He only had to wait for a couple of minutes before both Ginny and Neville emerged from their respective dorms almost at the same time. He dragged them both outside the common room to wait for any other DA members to arrive. He expected Hermione to come; she kept the galleon on her at all times.

"What is it Ron?" asked Ginny sounding annoyed. "And where's Harry?" Neville said nothing but his expressions were asking the same questions as Ginny.

"Let the rest of them arrive and I'll explain," he replied not wanting to repeat the same story dozens of times.

The waiting was tough made even tougher by Ginny's constant fidgeting and sighs. He twice stopped himself from lashing out at her realising that she was probably worried about Harry. Eventually he could make out Luna and Hermione coming towards them. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ginny cut her off.

"He won't say anything till everyone comes," she said sourly.

After waiting for another five minutes in silence, he decided that it was unlikely anyone else would join them and ushered them inside the common room before clearing his throat and looking around the group.

"All right I'll start of by saying, not a word of anything that I say here gets repeated, right?" he said and everyone nodded.

"Well Harry's off with Dumbledore on a meeting but he reckon that there's a good chance of something might happen in the castle tonight. He suspects both Malfoy and Snape so we're going to have to keep an eye on both of them," he said and Snape's name drew soft gasps from everyone but Ginny who was already aware of Harry's suspicions.

"I don't think anything will happen," he said although by now something was telling him that he was completely wrong on this count. "And we'll probably be in bed in a few hours but just in case, I want all of us to take this." and he drew out the bottle of _Felix Felicis_. Neville immediately seemed to recognise the bottle for what it was and Hermione also gasped slightly as she looked at the molten gold liquid in the bottle.

"That's…." trailed of Hermione.

"Yeah, this is the luck potion," said Ron showing it to the rest of them. "_Felix Felicis_ it's called."

He passed the potion onto everyone and everyone gulped down their share of the potion and he felt a lot more relaxed as he took his share.

"All right, now what?" asked Ginny.

"Wait a minute," he told the rest of them and galloped up the stairs praying that the Marauder's map was still in Harry's trunk and not on Harry. He opened the trunk and to his relief found the map neatly folded away at the side. He quickly activated the map not wanting to share that secret with anybody and ran down the stairs to the rest.

He kneeled down and spread the map on the floor drawing another round of gasps from everyone.

"What is that?"

"Is that what I think it is?

"It's a map of Hogwarts, it shows everything about Hogwarts, the castle, it's grounds, occupants and even the secret passages within the walls," he said, feeling a lot like Hermione.

"It's brilliant," said Hermione in awe. "But how did you—"

"Not important," he interrupted. "Now let's look for Snape and Malfoy."

"Snape's still in his office," said Ginny poring over the map. "But I can't seem to locate the blonde ferret. Can any of you?"

"No, he's not on the map," said Ron. "Which probably means he's probably in the room of requirement which doesn't show on the map," he added, beginning to feel worse with every moment.

"All right, Hermione and Luna, you both keep a watch outside Snape's office and if there's any trouble use the galleon to tell us and we'll be there," he said, thinking that that was the safest place for Hermione. Snape was unlikely to cause harm to any of his students not named Harry or related to Harry in any way. "The rest of us will keep a watch outside the room of requirement."

He pulled Hermione aside as they were all moving out and placed a deep kiss on her lips.

"Be safe all right?" he said.

"Same goes for you. You better not try something stupidly brave," she replied with a smile.

"Deal," he said squeezing her hand before joining up with Neville and Ginny and moving towards the room of requirement. They walked in silence until they reached the wall behind which they knew the Room of Requirement existed.

"Let's wait here," he suggested knowing from Harry's failed attempts this year that it was not possible to get inside whilst Malfoy was likely to be still inside.

"Ron is Harry all right?" asked Ginny her voice sounding vulnerable.

"I won't lie to you Ginny," he sighed. Lying was not something he did well at all. "He is probably up to something dangerous but he has Dumbledore with him, so he should be all right. Let's worry about us."

Ginny nodded but still looked troubled. He found her hand in the dark and squeezed it what he hoped was a comforting manner. She gave him a weak smile before resuming her watch on the wall before them. He periodically glanced at the map and look out for Hermione and Luna but their positions remained fixed outside Snape's office.

Just as he was beginning to get tired of doing nothing but stare at the wall, a door began to take shape in the wall and the three of them clutched each other in anticipation. Malfoy's blonde head was the first to emerge from the door and he recognised a couple of other faces but not before Malfoy caught sight of the three of them. He immediately threw something into the air and it all went pitch dark.

"I saw Bellatrix Lestrange," said Neville quietly and he could feel him shaking, whether with fear or anger Ron could not tell. He nodded at Neville but kept a firm hand on both him and Ginny. He had also recognised Greyback which made him feel very uncomfortable. He had not expected Malfoy to lead the death eater's right into the castle.

"_Lumos_," said Ginny and when that didn't work "_Incendio_."

"Ginny, it's the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. There's no point in using those spells," he said in a whisper remembering what the twins had told him. "And he's got the Hand of Glory with him as well. He will lead them out of here," he added with a groan.

"Well let's get going then," said Ginny impatiently in a loud whisper. "Harry wouldn't have wanted us to stand here and do nothing."

"Harry wouldn't have wanted us to get killed either," he said sharply.

"We have all shared the luck potion," said Neville. "I say let's go. We don't know when this smoke will clear up."

"Fine," said Ron grudgingly. He had forgotten about the potion in all his excitement. "Don't use any spells, we don't know who we might hit."

They carefully negotiated the dark corridor until before quickening their steps as they made out light in front of them. All the while they constantly heard footsteps running past them. As soon as they were out they bumped into someone and all three of them immediately pointed their wands at the intruders.

"Ron, Ginny..Neville. What are you three doing here?" asked Remus in surprise. Tonks was beside him looking equally surprised. And what on earth is going on here?"

Ginny was the first to find her voice. "Death eaters," she said and both Remus and Tonks turned pale. "Malfoy let them in, though we are not sure how."

"Now listen you three, go back to your dorms and stay there," barked out Lupin. "The order will take it from here."

Before any of them could response Lupin and Tonks had moved away in search of the death eaters. Ron looked at the other two silently asking them the same question.

"I say we fight," said Neville.

"I agree," said Ginny. "We have luck on our side which they don't."

"Fine," he replied. His mind briefly wandered to Hermione and he was glad she was out of harm's way even with the luck potion.

They cautiously followed in the footsteps of Lupin and Tonks which lead them to the bottom of the Astronomy Tower where it seemed to him that an all-out war was in progress. In addition to Lupin and Tonks he made out Bill, McGonagall and couple of other order members fighting it out with the death eaters.

Without another word the three of them launched into the fight hoping to put their advantage to good use. He went after a hefty death eater who was throwing hexes like there was no tomorrow.

"_Stupefy_," but the death eater easily blocked the spell and sent his own stunning spell at him which he narrowly managed to avoid. The death eater had been caught by surprise with his spell but he quickly found that he would not be getting off easy just because he wasn't one of the adults. The death eater rained different jets of light towards and if it wasn't for the _Felix Felicis_, he would have been gravely injured or dead.

Neither Ginny nor Neville were having better luck and he caught sight of Neville being thrown into the air. Ginny acted quickly to cast a cushioning charm which softened Neville's fall. He was now regretting entering the fray. The potion might save them from death but injuries were a different matter altogether. They weren't just dealing with a couple of death eaters but death eaters who didn't seem to care who got hit with their spells. The hefty death eater was now locked in a fight with Tonks and seeing the opportunity he made his towards Ginny and Neville.

"Let's leave….no don't argue Ginny," he added quickly as Ginny attempted to protest.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," he bellowed at a blond death eater who had appeared from nowhere and had aimed her wand at Ginny. "Common, let's move and keep together," he added not waiting to see what damage he had caused.

He decided to try and make their way back to the Dorm before going and fetching back Luna and Hermione.

"Ron! What happened," shouted Ginny as he fell over something soft. Bile rose in his mouth as he realised he had stumbled over a body.

"I stumbled over….someone," he whispered. "I hope it's not someone in the order."

"_Lumos_," said Ginny and as he caught glimpse of the man, he instantly froze as Ginny gasped. He had no trouble in recognising the dragon earrings dangling from what he presumed was Bill's ears. His face was slashed and brutalised and blood covered the entirety of face. The shock had paralyzed him and he found that he could not move his eyes from what was once his brother's handsome face. He heard Ginny crying and he felt like crying himself.

"He's still alive," said Neville urgently as he leaned over Bill which immediately shook both him and Ginny from their shocks. "Let's take him to the hospital wing."

"Common, the two of you take his feet and I'll take the arms," said Neville and he and Ginny followed his instructions and took hold of a leg each as they lifted Bill. Ron was never gladder at having Neville for a friend. He didn't have to be Hermione to know why Neville had insisted he take Bill's hands and he couldn't thank him enough for it. Neville was now leading them and painstakingly lead them to the hospital wing where they found Madam Pomfrey waiting.

"Who is that," she said immediately using her wand to lift Bill off the floor to the bed. Instinctively the three of them glanced at each other, all cursing themselves for not using their wands.

"It's one of the Weasley's," said Neville.

"It's Bill. Bill Weasley," said Ron. "I think….a werewolf attacked him."

Madam Pomfrey drew the curtains around Bill's bed and got to work without saying anything. He looked over at Ginny, who was sobbing quietly and was overcome with affection for his little sister. He hugged her fiercely which was unusual for the two of them. "He'll be all right; he has to be all right," he said desperately. Ginny tightened her hug as more tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

_A/N – A slight change from the original story in that Ron passes the apparition test as I didn't want both him and Harry not to be eligible for apparition for later on in the story. There's not too much of Ron-Hermione in this chapter but this was a necessary chapter so had to get this out of the way. This is the longest chapter I've written for this story and would have longer but I decided to continue on from Hermione's PoV in the next chapter._

_Read and Review!_

_P.S I have had lots of PM's and reviews since I started this story asking me what happened in the first four years with Harry, Ron and Hermione. To be honest, when I began the story I did not put much thought into that so it was entirely up to the reader to imagine what could have happened. But since I have got requests I briefly write what I think happened._

_Year 1 – The only difficulty would have been the puzzle at the end but I reckon Harry would have gone past that even if it might have taken longer. Hermione was smart but Harry and Ron weren't stupid and without Hermione around they would have been forced to think a lot more._

_Year 2 – Hermione in the books help them to find out who the monster is but that was something they might have figured out themselves after coming back from the forest if they hadn't found out from Hermione before. They already knew the monster was the mortal enemy of the spiders. The rest they had figured out for themselves. Whether Hermione got petrified or not I'll leave it your imaginations as that makes no difference._

_Year 3 – This is quite easy enough. Hermione's only contribution is the fact that she happened to have a time turner which helped to rescue Sirius. If Dumbledore was convinced about Sirius being innocent then he would have found lots of ways to ensure Sirius got away. Hermione did have a time turner in this story as well._

_Year 4 – Funnily enough if you read the books carefully, if Hermione hadn't intervened, Harry and Ron would have made up the next day after their fight. Harry was going to set everything straight with Ron when Hermione interrupted after which Harry got angry. The other semi-important issue is the accio spell which Harry could have learnt on his own and with slight help from Ron as well. I'd say she went with Anthony Goldstein for the yule Ball._

_The whole SPEW thing doesn't happen, because Hermione never comes into any contact with house elves being treated badly to trigger the sympathy. But this is part of Hermione's character and it'll come into the picture later on._

_Hope that clears everything up._


	27. Chapter 27

_I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does._

* * *

Hermione nervously waited outside Snape's office even as she could now plainly hear loud bangs from elsewhere in the castle. Luna on the other hand looked completely unperturbed although she kept on twirling the fake galleon in her fingers.

"Do you think we should go?" asked Hermione finally. "It doesn't look like Professor Snape is going to come out which probably means he's not in league with those death eaters."

"Ron told us to keep a watch on Snape," insisted Luna. "When Harry gets these ideas he's often right, so we should stick with what we decided."

"What if they need us?" she protested as another loud bang echoed through the corridors.

"Hermione, we've all taken the luck potion," said Luna calmly. "They'll be all right."

Before Hermione could argue any further Professor Flitwick raced past them and barged straight into Snape's office. She tightened her grip on the wand and saw Luna doing the same.

"What's he doing here?" whispered Luna.

"Maybe he's come to ask Professor Snape for his help," she replied hopefully, wanting to do nothing more than go and join what presumably was an all-out fight.

As they whispered, a figure came out of the office and this time it was Snape himself and his eyes immediately locked onto the two girls. He looked visibly annoyed and Hermione could swear she saw a trace of anger flash across his eyes.

"What are you two doing here after curfew?" barked Snape staring straight at Hermione. "If this is the influence Mr Weasley is having on you maybe you'd be better off with someone else."

Taken aback by his knowledge of her and Ron going out, Hermione for once found herself completely speechless. Luna recovered sufficiently enough to force out a coherent reply.

"We were going to library to retrieve a book we had forgotten," said Luna earnestly but Hermione could tell that Snape didn't believe a word of it.

"I'll deal with you two later," said Snape menacingly. "But for now, Professor Flitwick has collapsed in my office and I want you two to take him to the Hospital Wing right away. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," said Hermione finally finding her voice.

"Good," said Snape withdrawing his wand from his cloak. "And no more detours," added Snape before going past them.

"Well, that was lucky," commented Luna.

"Lucky?" said Hermione. "We got caught by Snape and will probably be punished later." She added miserably.

"No, for a second I thought he was going to use his wand on us. Didn't you feel that?" asked Luna.

She nodded. "Come on, " she said to Luna and headed inside Snape's office, glad to have something to do after all the waiting around. They found Professor Flitwick lying on the floor, his eyes closed.

"Is he—"

"He has a pulse," said Luna reaching down for his wrists. "Let's take him."

Hermione pointed her wand at Flitwich's limp body. "_Wingardium Leviosa_.". The body rose into the air immediately and began following the tip of her wand. The going was slow as they had to circumvent several narrow corners on their way to the hospital and had ensure they reached there without any more damage.

The scene at their arrival to the hospital wing was not what she had expected, yet perhaps something she should have expected. Madam Pomfrey was attending to various witches and wizards with various cuts and bruises across their bodies and corner-most bed was covered by sheets on all sides.

"He only appears to be knocked out," commented Madam Pomfrey on inspecting the professor. "Just put him on the bed will you?" she added as she headed back to the corner most bed and pulled the sheets aside. Hermione instinctively flinched at the sight that greeted. She could make out a red haired man whose face had been slashed and ripped open and small amounts of blood was still oozing out of the open wounds.

"Is that one of your brothers?" she heard Luna ask and turned around to see Ron nod, staring dejectedly at his brother. She had never met all of his brothers but going by his various descriptions she deduced it was his eldest brother Bill. She shuffled closer to him and held his hand.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine but if we hadn't had the potion…Are you two all right?

"We're fine," she reassured him but his eyes were fixed on his brother almost as if he were hypnotised by the sight.

"How did that happen?" she asked almost afraid to know.

"Greyback," said Ron. "But he wasn't transformed," added Ron the hope evident in his voice.

Almost everyone present was now gathered around Bill's bed as they watched Madam Pomfrey trying and failing to heal his wounds. The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention as she saw Ginny and Harry enter.

"Are you all right Harry?" asked Lupin anxiously.

"I'm fine…..How's Bill?" asked Harry only to be greeted by silence.

"Can't you…..can't you use a charm or something?" he asked Madam Pomfrey who shook her head.

"I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for Werewolf bites," she replied.

"But he wasn't bitten at full moon," said Ron. "Surely he won't be a real—" added Ron and looked towards Lupin.

"No, I don't think he'll be a full-fledged werewolf," said Lupin and she felt Ron relax. "But those wounds are cursed and he's bound to have wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Maybe Dumbledore can do something. Bill fought those maniacs on his orders," said Ron.

"Ron…Dumbledore is dead," said Ginny.

"No!" said Lupin and looked wildly at Harry but he didn't contradict Ginny.

Hermione felt herself deflating. This could not be happening and she stifled a scream that was building up inside her but could not stop the tears from flowing. Dumbledore was supposed to be the invincible one who everyone looked at to protect the magical world and the idea of him being dead was almost unimaginable.

"How did he die?" asked a witch who Hermione recognised as Tonks from the Ministry last year.

"Snape. Snape killed him," said Harry harshly before launching into an explanation. Ron groaned when he heard about Malfoy's involvement. There was silence after Harr's explanation broken only by the sounds of crying and a melodious song echoing across Hogwarts that seemed both soothing and painful at the same time.

The silence and the trance was broken by Professor McGonagall entering the hospital, tell-tale signs of being in a battle evident on her face and ripped clothes.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," she said and then turned to Harry. "What happened Harry? According to Hagrid—"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," said Harry bluntly. McGonagall stared at Harry for a second, and then swayed alarmingly on the spot before Madam Pomfrey steadied her and transfigured a chair for her to sit.

"Snape," she said weakly. "But he…..trusted him….always."

"Snape was a highly accomplished occlumens," said Lupin harshly. "We always knew that."

"This is all my fault," said McGonagall tears streaming down her face. "I actually sent Filius to fetch Snape. If I hadn't…."

"It's our fault," she said weakly and entire room looked at her as if realising her presence for the first time. "We..Luna and I were keeping watch on Professor Snape when he came out and saw us. He told us Professor Flitwick had collapsed asked us to take him to the hospital wing, it's so obvious now…he must have stunned him. I was so stupid…and we let him go," she added through her tears.

"It's not your fault Hermione," said Lupin firmly. "If you hadn't obeyed him, he would have killed you."

She felt Ron tighten his hand around her fingers as Lupin said that and squeezed his hands in return.

"And it's not your fault either Minevra," said Lupin. "No one could have suspected Snape would turn like this."

"Right," said McGonagall suddenly standing up and looking a lot more composed. "We have some work to do. Harry I need you to come to my office."

Harry followed McGonagall out of the door and slowly the rest began drifting out of the door. Eventually Ron followed after throwing one last look at Bill. As they were moving out, she saw Mr and Mrs Weasley entering the hospital with a terrified looking Fleur following them.

"Are you all right Ron?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I am all right," he replied gruffly. "I mean he's still alive isn't he? Could have been worse I suppose."

"Hermione, I'll talk to you later ok?" said Ron suddenly before moving off without waiting for an answer.

Puzzled at his abrupt behaviour she made her way back to her common room and put it down to Bill's injury. She could always talk to him tomorrow.

OoO

He hadn't talked to Hermione since the night of Dumbledore's death, instead he had avoided her whenever possible which included skipping meals. He knew what was in store for him after his talk with Harry following Dumbledore's death and it was something that Hermione could not be part of. He knew what he had to say to Hermione, but it was tough letting go of the only thing that seemed right in his life, tough letting go of the girl he had now come to love. It was something he had to do but until now hadn't mustered up the courage. Tomorrow was Dumbledore's funeral and he knew there was no way he was going to be able to do it then, which is why he was currently standing right outside the Ravenclaw common room after asking an excited third year to call Hermione.

"Finally decided to stop avoiding me?" said Hermione as she came out of the door. Her hands were crossed and she had an annoyed look on her face. On any other day he would have found this attractive.

"We need to talk," said Ron.

"I hope you have a good reason for your behaviour," said Hermione unmoved.

"Not here,"

"Fine," huffed Hermione and began to move towards the room they normally used for some private time but Ron held her back.

"Not there," he said. He doubted he could say anything in that room. It held too many good memories. "Let's go to the grounds."

"All right," said Hermione.

He led her to a lonely part of the grounds, well away from the parts they had spent so much time talking and she seemed to realise this as she shot him a curious look.

"I thought you wanted to talk," said Hermione accusingly after he stood silently.

"We need to stop seeing each other," he said bluntly deciding this was the best he could do. Hermione stared at him for a few seconds before taking out her wand. For a brief moment he thought she was going to use it on him but she cast what he thought was a silencing charm. He had to again admire her for being able to think clearly after what he had just said.

"What?" she said in a small voice. "I thought we were doing well? I know the events of the last two days have changed things but we can still be together. We can come back next year and—"

"I am not coming back next year," he interrupted her.

"Not coming back next year?" she shouted. "But you have to. You have to complete your education."

"I am not coming back next year," he repeated. "I have to go with Harry, I can't let him go alone."

"You're going after Voldemort aren't you?" said Hermione after a pause and it was more of a statement than a question. He was surprised at her using the name 'Voldemort' for the first time and even more surprised at himself for not flinching at the name.

He didn't reply and refused to look at her, for he knew she was crying and a crying Hermione was his weakness.

"Let me come with you," said Hermione suddenly.

"Of course not," he replied looking up at her in disbelief.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well for a start Harry wouldn't want you, so get the idea of you coming out of your head," he shouted.

"And do you not want me either?"

"No," he said firmly and saw her shoulders sag.

He couldn't stand it any longer and reached out to her and hugged her. He was well aware that this could possibly the last time he ever did this and put all his affection for Hermione into it before withdrawing.

"Hermione you'll have a grand time next year," he said. "You'll be the head girl and you can boss all the first and second year midgets around even more than me," he added and Hermione gave a weak laugh even as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And maybe, you'll find some big, burly, handsome seventh year Ravenclaw to snog as well," he said with a grimace.

"Prat," said Hermione as she slapped him on the arm.

"You'll come back won't you?" asked Hermione in a shaky voice.

He avoided Hermione gaze and looked down at his feet. He desperately wanted to say yes, after all no one wanted to die but he couldn't promise her anything. He and Harry were heading into territory unknown and dangerous and he knew there was a good chance neither of them would survive.

He chanced a look at her and she seemed to have deduced as much. Before he could react or say anything she moved closer and planted her lips on his in what he had to admit ended up being a brilliant kiss. It was as if both had put everything into that one kiss.

When she finally withdrew, he caught sight of more tears as she retraced her steps back to the common room without another word. He felt a bit like crying himself as he silently trudged back to his dorm.

* * *

_A/N – Not my favourite chapter I have to say as a result of me being a busy and not feeling like writing. I wanted to get this one in now as there is unlikely to be another chapter for a month or so. Hope you like anyway!_


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

* * *

Ron flicked on the deluminator after making sure the entire house was quiet and the light illuminated his small room which he shared with Harry.

"All right, we need to talk," said Ron.

"Let me just cast the Muffiato," said Harry and swiftly cast the spell making sure no one could hear them. Since Harry had come here four days ago, they had had practically no time to talk to each other about their plans. His mother had worked them so hard, that they had almost instantly flopped to bed and fallen asleep the previous three days but today, being Harry's birthday they had been let off lightly.

"So what do think about Dumbledore's will?" asked Harry cautiously.

"I thought he was a bit mad but this just proves it," he replied. "Don't get me wrong this deluminator looks wicked but I don't see how this is going to help us at all and I am not even mentioning that book he gave," he added glancing at book on his table. "Does he think I am five or something?"

Harry shook his head in puzzlement as well.

"And it's not like he gave you anything better," continued Ron. "I am sure the snitch has sentimental value but—" Ron broke off as a grin appeared on Harry's face. "What is it?" he asked surprised.

"Remember what Scrimgeour said about the snitch?" said Harry.

"The part about it being the snitch you caught in your first game?"

"No, the part where he said that Snitches had flesh memories,"

"Yeah but nothing happened when you touched it," he replied not seeing where Harry was coming from.

"Exactly!" said Harry triumphantly. "I never caught my first snitch. I—"

"—almost swallowed it," finished Ron. "Maybe Dumbledore wasn't mad after all," he added feeling excited.

Harry took out the snitch from his pocked and brought it to his lips, gently touching the surface.

"Look there's something here," said Harry gazing at it. Ron looked closely at the snitch just as writing began to appear on it.

_I open at the close._

He and Harry stared at it for a few seconds both hoping the other could explain the words.

"I take it back," said Ron. "Dumbledore was definitely mad."

"Why would he want to give you the Sword?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry in frustration. "It was there in his office all that time I met him and even if he couldn't have given it, he could have at least told why he wanted me to have it."

"He probably had his reasons," said Ron. "I do think he was a bit mad Dumbledore but he was also a genius," he added honestly. Although he couldn't make head or tail of why the former headmaster would want him to have his deluminator or the tales of Beedle the Baard, he was sure there was a reason behind it. It was just a case of finding those reasons and he just hoped Dumbledore hadn't overestimated his intelligence.

"Maybe," said Harry doubtfully and pocked the snitch.

"What about the Horcruxes?" he asked carefully. "We'll be leaving tomorrow after the wedding and we need to plan something. What do we know about the horcruxes?"

"If Dumbledore was right, and I am sure he was Voldemort made six horcruxes to go along with his own soul still inside him," said Harry.

"Right, and of those six horcruxes, you destroyed the diary and Dumbledore destroyed the ring. So we still have four to go," said Ron.

"Yeah and we know the third one is the locket, albeit we only have the fake one," said Harry taking out the locket from pocket. "Any ideas about the RAB fellow?"

"None," admitted Ron. "I found a couple of quidditch players but it couldn't be them. Even asked Bill if he could remember anyone named RAB but no luck."

"Well that's something we'll have to work out," Harry pocketing the locket.

"What about the other three horcruxes?"

"Again if Dumbledore's right, one of them is the cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. The other is Voldemort's snake Nagini and third one could be something that belonged to Ravenclaw," finished Harry.

"We'll have to leave Nagini for the last," said Ron dryly. "What about the other two? Did Dumbledore know where they be?"

"No," admitted Harry. "But from all those Pensieve memories he showed me I am convinced one of them is at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is also inaccessible for the time being," said Ron realising how little they had to go on.

"Do you know how to destroy the horcruxes?" asked Ron.

"No," answered Harry frustration evident in his voice. "I think he was going to tell me that night…"

"Well never mind about that, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said Ron. "Now what about the plan tomorrow?"

"Well I have everything packed, not that there was much," said Harry yawning.

"I managed to er, sneak in Mad-Eye's entire stock of Poly Juice potion in case we ever need that," said Ron pleased with himself. "The Twins got me a free tent as well when they heard."

"You did? asked Harry surprised.

"Well not me entirely, I got the twins to help," said Ron. "I hope we don't find any use for it though," he added remembering the revolting taste when he had taken it just before the seven potters plan. "No offence," he said glancing at Harry.

"None taken," said Harry. "Ron, I..want to go Godrics Hollow," added Harry quietly.

"Look mate," he began uncomfortably. "Do you think that's advisable? I am not saying we shouldn't go there," he added hastily as Harry opened his mouth protest. "But I think we should put it off for later. I asked Dad about it and he reckons it would be dangerous to go there right now."

"Fine," relented Harry grudgingly. "But I want to go there. It's where it all began and I want to go there at least once before I…"

"We'll do it mate," said Ron strongly. "You'll kill that bastard, I am certain of it."

Harry nodded before lying on his back. Ron clicked the deluminator again this time sending the room into darkness.

OoO

Hermione wanted to slap and shake herself out of her misery. She had done nothing but mope around since she had returned from Hogwarts and was starting to get sick of what she had become. The days would be spent turning over pages of her favourite books without absorbing anything and nights would see her tossing and turning until she finally fell into a restless sleep. She had never imagined herself to become one of those girls who seemed to break into pieces when they broke up with their boyfriends, but that's exactly who she had become since she and Ron had broken apart. Even thinking about him made her feel anxious and mopey. It wasn't just that she was missing him, she was terribly worried about his safety. Not knowing where he was made, what he was doing made it so much worse. On top of that, the feeling that he might find someone else on his journey made her feel even worse even though she knew the chances of such a thing happening were slim to none.

_Prat_, she thought both angrily and fondly at the same time. Why couldn't he have let her come and help him and Harry? But no, he had to act like a noble git and keep her out of it when she could take care of herself just as well as he and Harry could. She couldn't say she was surprised it had come to this. Ron had been very guarded in what he revealed about Harry when talking to her, never revealing anything more than necessary.

Her parents were worried about her. Hermione had a feeling her mother knew what exactly was up with her as well but as always she had not pressed but her patience was likely to run out sooner rather than later. Hermione wasn't even sure why she didn't want to talk about, she had found out over the past two years that talking with people and pouring her emotions had made her feel a lot better than keeping everything bottled up which made her feel irritable and edgy. And she wasn't quite sure what she could tell her mother. Technically they hadn't broken up but she couldn't say that without going into things she had never told them about and things she didn't want them to know. Her worry didn't just stretch to Ron but her parents as well. Being the parents of a muggleborn witch made them potential targets, targets that were defenceless against magic.

She had subscribed to the Daily Prophet over the summer and read it corner to corner each day to keep up with the happenings in the Wizarding World. It was the only time of the day she forgot about everything else and not even the thought of Ron crossed her mind. The wards that Professor McGonagall had cast were still very much active and she wasn't unduly worried yet. A noise from downstairs alerted her to someone coming up to her room and she tried to rearrange her expression to a more cheery one.

"Hermione?" her mother knocked on the door.

"Come in mum," she answered.

"I've had dinner ready for a whole twenty minutes Hermione," said Helen Granger exasperatedly. "You're father and I have already finished."

"Sorry mum," she said meekly. "I'll be down as soon as I've washed up."

Mrs Granger nodded and turned to leave only to stop at the door and instead of leaving she closed the door and faced Hermione.

"On second thoughts, now that you're dinner's cold anyway, maybe we can talk about what's bothering you and why you've ignored us and refused to go on any kind of holiday," Hermione opened her mouth to answer but her mother cut her off. "And don't tell me you had to study for your seventh year. You and I both know you haven't read a thing this summer."

"I have been reading," she protested weakly.

"No you haven't," snapped her mother. "You've locked yourself up in the room and when you have been downstairs, you've been moody, sullen and short with us. Don't you think you owe us an answer?"

This morning, Hermione did not think she could have felt any worse but now that she saw the hurt in her mother's eyes, she realised how wrong she had been. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fought hard not to let them flow.

"I am sorry,"

Mrs Granger sighed and walked up to Hermione and sat her down at the edge of the bed. "Hermione, your and father and I are proud of what a strong and independent girl you are but you don't need to be strong all the time you know and certainly not in front of us. How many times have I told you that you can be completely honest with me with anything?"

Hermione said nothing but hugged her mother and let the tears flow. She didn't like crying but that hadn't stopped her from crying herself to sleep for the first few days.

"It's Ron isn't it?" her mother asked. Hermione nodded as she drew back from her mother.

"Hermione, first time break-ups are hard," said Mrs Granger. "Give it some time and you'll soon forget him."

Hermione snorted despite her tears. She oddly felt like laughing at the absurdity of her mother's suggestion. There was a greater chance of Chudley Cannons winning a game than her forgetting about Ron and here she did crack a teary smile as she imagined Ron's face if heard her berating his beloved cannons.

"I love him….I loved him," she said looking at her mother.

Mrs Granger shook her head. "Hermione you're too—"

"Too young?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, too young," said Mrs Granger firmly. "You'll get over him and you'll look back on toady and call yourself silly for thinking you were in love. Believe me I've seen this happen with many people."

"It's not….it wasn't like that with Ron," Hermione insisted. "He didn't care that I was a bushy haired know-it-all who loved to spend time in the library. He took care of me, he made me laugh and I…felt complete with him, like this was how it's supposed to be."

"And did the boy love you?" asked Mrs Granger.

"He…," Hermione faltered and lowered her eyes. She had never told Ron that she loved him. Did he love her? Would she ever get the chance to tell him? She shook of that thought. "…liked me a lot."

"Then he wouldn't want you to wallow for him, he wouldn't want him to be the reason for your misery," said Mrs Granger. "You may have loved him, but it's over now and we need the real Hermione back. We need our daughter back." she added with a smile.

Hermione could tell her mother didn't take her words seriously but she nodded nonetheless. "I'll try,"

"Good," said Mrs Granger getting up. "Your father's been very worried and he's had some choice words to say about Ron. Try not to get wound up if he uses them."

"I'll be down," she promised.

And to herself Hermione promised to put her personal troubles aside and try to be with her parents physically and mentally. Worrying about Ron did no good. She had no control over him or his safety but she could keep her parents safe and make them happy.

OoO

"This is shit," said Ron as he looked at Fred and George dancing with a couple of French girls who had arrived with the Delacoeur's. It really was. He was happy for Bill but weddings were not his cup of tea and he had been bored half way through it. He wondered if he would be this bored at his wedding and immediately a picture of Hermione crossed his mind. He blinked twice to get rid of the image. Ron knew there was a good chance he might never see her again.

"I agree," said Harry and Ron looked across at the disguised to find him staring unashamedly at Ginny.

"Oi! That's my sister," said Ron, hoping the lovesick expression on Harry's face had never been on his.

"As If you weren't thinking about Hermione," retorted Harry.

"I don't deny it, but Hermione's not your sister," replied Ron.

"So you can think about her and speak about her in front of me, yet I can't do the same?" demanded Harry.

"Pretty much," said Ron as he took a sip of his firewhisky.

"Well, that's not fair."

"You should have thought of that before you snogged my sister," shrugged Ron.

They sat silently for a couple of minutes each absorbed in their own thoughts. They had decided to leave immediately after the wedding and now that they were leaving Ron looked at the Burrow fondly. True he had complained about a lot of things but this was home and he had lots of good memories about this place.

"Do you know what Xenophilius Lovegood is wearing around his neck?" asked Harry breaking into his thoughts. "Viktor Krum said it was the mark of Grindelwald."

"I had no idea Grindelwald had a mark," said Ron. "It probably has something to do with another of his crazy ideas," added Ron dismissively.

"Neither did I but—"

At that moment Ron spotted, a large and silver Lynx landing gracefully amidst the dance floor. The patronus opened its mouth and spoke in the deep and loud voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt and delivered the chilling message.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Ron immediately discarded his glass of firewhisky and whipped his wand out and saw Harry doing the same. The silence had now given way to panic. The protective enchantments around the Burrow were broken and guests were apparating out of the Burrow with the family. Cloaked and masked figures had now stated appeared within the crowd and Ron was glad Harry was disguised.

"What are you two still doing here?" shouted Fred as he and George came up to them.

"I want to help," shouted Ron above the loud din of panicked crowd.

"You are not helping," said George looking more serious than Ron could ever remember. He still hadn't gotten used to seeing George with the missing ear. "They want Harry and as long as he's not here we'll be all right."

"But—"

"They are right," said Harry.

"Go," shouted Fred again. "We'll take care of mum and dad," added Fred before moving of.

"We need our bags and they are in your room," said Harry and grabbed Ron's arms and both ran inside the burrow and quickly scaled the steps to his room.

"There they are," said Ron in relief picked up his bag and slung it over his back.

"Let's apparate directly from here," said Harry grabbing hold of Ron's arm.

Ron nodded and immediately felt Harry turn on the spot as the noise and the panic of the wedding faded into background and everything around him turned into darkness and sensation of apparating took over him.

* * *

_A/N - Taken slightly more than the month I promised but I'm back. It would have been even quicker had I not accidentally deleted this chapter. Oh well._

_The part that I did not show is the battle of the seven Potters. In this universe Charlie came back quicker from Romania and played the role Hermione did in that particular sequence. Hope it's a good chapter, it's a bit shorter than the one I deleted but the content is pretty much the same. R & R!_


End file.
